Jovens Amantes
by vanessamatos
Summary: Cameron e Chase se conhecem durante um Simpósio quando jovens. Se apaixonam perdidamente, contudo o destino os separam. E anos depois se reencontram na sala do House.
1. Sinopse

_**Jovens Amantes**___

**Titulo: Jovens Amantes**

**Autora: Vanessa Matos  
Categoria: Romance**

**PS: Pode contém linguagem imprópria para menores  
Casal: Chameron.  
Nota: Os personagens de House M.D não me pertencem**

_Essa fic é baseada em dois filmes: Antes do Amanhecer (Before Sunshrie de 1995) e Antes do Pôr do Sol (Before Sunset de 2005) ambos do diretor Richard Linklater e protagonizado pelos atores Ethan Hawke e Julie Delpy._

_A Fic não segue a risca o filme, nem a seqüência dos acontecimentos, apenas me baseie na história que ronda os dois filmes. Sobre dois jovens (Jesse e Celine) que se conhecem (em Viena) e acabam se apaixonado em um único dia, acabam combinado de se encontrarem 8 meses depois, mas acabam se desencontrando. A seqüência (Before Sunset) os mostra 10 anos depois quando acabam se reencontrando._

**Sinopse: **_A Jovem estudante de medicina, Allison Cameron, viaja a Londres para participar de um Simpósio Médico, no último dia do evento um também jovem estudante de medicina, Robert Chase, acaba se esbarrando nela. Nesse acontecimento surgi um sentimento o qual eles jamais pensaram em sentir, quanto mais assim tão rapidamente. Depois do primeiro olhar trocado não conseguem mais se afastarem. E passam o último dia do Simpósio juntos conhecendo a cidade. Contudo, Allison precisava voltar ao seu país._

_Os jovens estudantes marcam de se encontrarem daqui a 1 ano no mesmo Simpósio, mas um deles não aparece, deixando-o o outro decepcionado e magoado. Será o fim?_

_O tempo passa e 6 anos depois, O doutor Gregory House contrata para a sua equipe uma jovem imunologista. A qual no seu primeiro dia de trabalho terá uma grande supresa._

_**Confiram em: Jovens Amantes**_

_Em Breve Capitulo 1: Quando lhe conheci_

Legendas

Cam: DrªAllison Cameron

Chase:DrºRobert Chase

House: Drº Gregory House

Foreman: Drº Eric Foreman

Wilson:Drº James Wilson

Cuddy: Drª Lisa Cuddy

**OS: Minha mais nova Fic... Ela já está na minha cabeça há um tempão, enquanto ainda escrevia O Amor Supera Tudo?...Como terminei, vou começar a escrever essa...Só que essa pode demorar a sair os capítulos...devido aos meus estudos...**


	2. Cap 1: Quando Lhe Conheci

**Capítulo 1: Quando lhe conheci**

"_**Te tenho com a certeza  
De que você pode ir  
Te amo com a certeza  
De que irá voltar"**_

_Novembro de 2003 (Princeton-New Jersey-EUA)_

Noite fria na cidade de Princeton. Flocos de neves caiam pela cidade dando um tom branco a paisagem. As imensas e inúmeras árvores espalhadas pelas avenidas estão quase sem folhagem e iluminadas. Ainda falta um mês para o inicio do Natal, mas a cidade já se preparava para a data.

Pensativa em frente à janela de vidro do seu novo apartamento encontrava-se a jovem imunologista Allison Cameron. Havia terminado de arrumar seu novo lar. Finalmente havia conseguido o trabalho dos seus sonhos. Nem acreditou quando foi aceita pelo renomado médico, Gregory House para fazer parte da sua equipe de diagnóstico. Sabia que fora a primeira médica a ter essa honra, o mesmo não admitia mulheres na equipe, e isso a deixava mais orgulhosa de si.

Com uma enorme xícara de café com leite, enquanto os flocos de neve caiam na varanda, relembrava o dia mais importante da sua vida.

_Passaram-se tantos anos, por que ainda penso nele? Conseguir o emprego dos meus sonhos, mas não me esqueço daquele dia... Por que não consigo passar um dia se quer sem lembrar daquele típico dia de primavera londrino? Daqueles lindos olhos azuis... Ele já deve está casado, gordo e com filhos... Nem deve se lembrar que um dia nos conhecemos... Nem deve se lembrar daquele dia... Por que eu não consigo fazer o mesmo?_

"_**Pra gente ser feliz  
Você surgiu e juntos  
Conseguimos ir mais longe"**_

_Abril de 1996 (Cambridge-__Cambridgeshire-Inglaterra)_

A cidade de Cambridge amanheceu ensolarada, inúmeras flores floresciam pelos inúmeros jardins espalhados pela cidade. Dando um toque especial ao local. Ouviam-se cantos diversos de pássaros pelas avenidas alegrando os estudantes que viviam no local.

A Universidade de Cambridge encontrava-se repleta de estudantes do mundo todo. Ocorria na Escola de Medicina o primeiro Simpósio sobre células-troncos. O qual atraiu estudantes de diversas partes do mundo principalmente os americanos.

Por se tratar de um tema novo e polêmico o clima no Simpósio fervia, ocorria inúmeras palestras e mesas redondas com pessoas da área, médicos renomados e representantes da igreja católica.

Tratava-se do último dia do evento. Por isso o campus estava tão lotado de estudantes de medicina e estudantes de outras áreas que simpatizam com o tema.

"_**Você dividiu comigo a sua história  
E me ajudou a construir a minha"**_

O jovem estudante de medicina, Robert Chase, caminhava apressado pelo Campus carregando alguns panfletos. Trajava uma calça jeans clara e a camisa do time inglês Manchester United. Entra na Escola de Medicina e se aproxima de um balcão onde havia alguns jovens.

Chase: Poxa Jesse! Da próxima vez trás suas coisas... Estava dormindo...

Jesse: Obrigado Robbie... Precisávamos desses panfletos...

Chase: Precisava tanto que esqueceu lá no apê...

Jesse: Já não agradeci? E já dormiu demais... Não vai participar do último dia do evento?

Chase: Cansei desse papo furado sobre célula-tronco...

Jesse: Mas vai fazer o que hoje o dia todo?

Chase: Estudar um pouco... Vê futebol na tv... O que não falta é o que fazer...

Jesse: Oh vida boa!

Chase cumprimenta o amigo. E sae. Quando estava se virando esbarra em uma jovem derrubando tudo o que ela trazia nas mãos.

"_**Hoje mais do que nunca somos dois  
A nossa liberdade é o que nos prende"**_

A jovem estudante de medicina americana, Allison Cameron, estava encantada com os londrinos. E principalmente com toda a estrutura da Universidade de Cambridge. Havia se interessado muito pelo assunto do Simpósio e passava as noites após o evento lendo todas suas anotações.

Havia passado a noite anterior lendo às anotações e acabara adormecendo tarde o que dificultou acordar pela manhã. Andava apressada pelos corredores da Escola de Medicina. Trajava uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde carregava um copo de café, e algumas anotações. Quando um jovem esbarra nela derrubando tudo o que estava nas suas mãos.

"_**Viva todo o seu mundo  
Sinta toda liberdade"**_

Chase: Nossa... Mil desculpas...

Cam: Não foi nada...

Os dois encontravam-se de cabeça baixa recolhendo os papéis, quem nem olharam um pra o outro. Falavam sem ter noção quem era quem. Até que o Chase bate sua cabeça na dela, fazendo-os levantá-las. Suas mãos se tocam.

Pela primeira vez seus olhos se encontram. Ficam se encarando sem nada dizerem. Os olhos azuis se concentram um no outro. Nem piscam. As longas mãos do Chase estavam sobre as dela.

Allison tentar dizer alguma coisa. Agradecer, dar um alô. Mas as palavras somem dos seus lábios. Ficam secos. Aqueles olhos azuis eram encantadores. Sentia suas mãos sobre as suas fazia seu coração disparar. E quando ele abre um sorriso faz sua respiração ficar ofegante. Sua pele suar.

Robert não acreditava nos que seus olhos viam. Era a mulher mais linda que tinha posto os olhos na vida. Que olhos, que lábios. A pele macia da mão dela fazia seu coração estremecer. Esperou ver qual seria a reação dela, mas a mesma parecia está no mesmo estado de êxtase que ele. Seus músculos faciais instintivamente estimulam um sorriso. Ela retribui o sorriso fazendo-o ir a loucura.

Resolve quebrar o silêncio.

Chase: Sou um desastrado...

Cam: A culpa é minha... Tenho que olhar por onde ando...

Chase: Que isso... Eu que me virei sem olhar... E acabei com seu café...

Cam: Não tem problema...

Chase: Faço questão de pagar outro...

Cam: Não precisa...

Chase: Se não aceitar vou me senti ofendido...

_Nossa... Ele é o homem mais lindo que já vi... Não custa nada tomar um café..._

_Ela tem quer aceitar..._

Cam: Tudo bem então...

Chase: Vamos a cafeteria que tem aqui em frente...

Chase educadamente pega os papeis do chão. Os dois se levantam. Ele entrega os papeis. Ela põe tudo dentro de uma pasta. E os dois seguem em silêncio lado a lado até o lado de fora.

"_**Viva todo o seu mundo  
Sinta toda liberdade"**_

A cafeteira que havia em frente à Escola de Medicina no Campus da Universidade de Cambridge era enorme. Tinham umas mesas no interior e no lado de fora onde havia uns sombreiros verdes escuros. A mesma era bastante freqüentada por quase todos os estudantes que havia na cidade.

Chase: Importa-se de ficar aqui fora?

Cam: Não... Está ótimo...

Uma garçonete simpática logo aparece e anota os pedidos.

Chase: Nossa... Foi tudo tão rápido que nem me apresentei... Robert Chase...

Cam: É mesmo... Prazer Robert... Allison Cameron...

Chase: Allison... É americana?

Cam: Hum... Hum... Entreguei-me logo assim?

Chase: As mulheres americanas são diferentes das inglesas... Mas... Não tinha certeza se tu eras mesmo americana... Mas que não era inglesa tinha certeza... Por que se fosse já teria lhe visto por ai... Não é o tipo de mulher que se esquece fácil...

Cam: Como assim?

Chase: Sua beleza, não é comum... É única...

Cam: Obrigada... Assim me deixa sem graça...

Chase: Não fique... Apenas falei a verdade...

A garçonete trás os pedidos. Dois cafés duplos com creme e açúcar...

Cam: Seu sotaque... Não é inglês?

Chase: Acertou... Sou australiano...

Cam: Hum... Veio estudar?

Chase: Na verdade não... Minha família se mudou pra cá quando ainda era garoto... E você de quer parte dos EUA?

Cam: Pensilvânia... Mas... Faço medicina na Yale...

Chase: Yale? Nossa... Tu és inteligente...

Cam: Quem fala... Estudar em Cambridge... É considerada a 2ª melhor universidade do mundo... Só perde para Harvard...

Chase: Primeira vez na Inglaterra?

Cam: É... Vim por causa do Simpósio... Estou de partida amanhã...

Chase: Não acredito que vai embora sem conhecer Londres...

Cam: Como disse vim a estudo... Não como turista...

Chase: Mas isso não lhe impede de conhecer alguns pontos turísticos...

Cam: Mas... Estou de partida amanhã pela manhã...

Chase: Temos o dia de hoje...

Cam: E o Simpósio?

Chase: Esquece um pouco dele... Deixa-me lhe mostra a cidade hoje... Tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender...

Cam: Você seria meu guia?

Chase: Isso...

Cam: Mas... Nem lhe conheço...

Chase: Estamos nos conhecendo... Somos dois jovens médicos... Não lhe farei nenhum mal... Sou um homem de família...

Cam: Não é por isso... Deve ter coisas pra fazer... Não quero lhe empatar...

Chase: Não tenho nada... E vai ser um prazer...

Cam: Está bem...

Chase: Ótimo... Então vamos?

Cam: Agora?

Chase: Não podemos perder nenhum segundo...

Cam: Você que manda...

Chase paga a conta contra a vontade dela. E a puxa gentilmente pela mão.

Chase: Vamos... Vou te proporcionar o melhor dia da sua vida...

Cam: É?

Chase: Duvida?

Cam: Duvido...

Chase: Olha que no final do dia... Tu vai sair perdendo...

Cam: Você não existe...

Chase: Não pode ir fazer o passeio com todos esses papeis na mão... Onde está hospedada?

Cam: Hotel Central...

Chase: Hum... Fica fora do Campus...

Cam: Exatamente...

Chase: Se passarmos lá vamos demorar... Podemos dar um pulinho no apê que moro... E deixamos lá... Isso se confiar em mim...

Cam: Não tem cara de assassino, nem de maníaco sexual... E qualquer coisa... Sei usar o bisturi...

Chase: Pode manter ele guardadinho... Sou da paz!

Cam: Você é mesmo um palhaço... Tem certeza que faz medicina?

Chase: Bem... Há cinco anos que estudo doenças... O corpo humano... Acho que é medicina mesmo...

Cam: Vamos logo...

Chase: A Senhorita que manda!

"_**Vai dizer que o tempo  
Não parou naquele momento  
Eu espero, por você"**_

Em poucos passos chegam a um conjunto habitacional. Todos os prédios eram pintados com as cores amarelo, vermelho e branco, as cores da bandeira da Universidade.

Entram no segundo prédio da direta. Sobem dois andares. Chase abre a porta e faz sinal pra ela adentrar.

Chase: Faz te conta que a casa é sua?

Cameron olha bem para o recinto. Havia roupas jogadas pelo sofá, copos e pratos espalhados pela casa. Uma bagunça total.

Cam: Nossa... Minha casa é muito mais arrumada...

Chase: Paguei mico... Não liga... Sabe como é... Dois homens morando juntos... Dar nisso...

Cam: Dividi com um amigo?

Chase: É... O Jesse... Ele também faz medicina...

Cam: Também moro com uma amiga... A Celine... Também faz medicina... Ela está no Simpósio...

Chase: Se o Jesse fosse solteiro apresentávamos a sua amiga...

Cam: Bem... Viemos aqui só deixar esses papeis... Melhor irmos...

Chase: Me der que guardo lá no meu quarto...

Ele pega os papeis, entra em uma porta e logo retorna.

Chase: Vou só trocar a camisa... Os ingleses levam a rivalidade futebolística muita a serio...

Cam: Ok...

Cameron pensou que o mesmo ia entrar no quarto para trocar a camisa, mas não, ele tirou ali mesmo na sala, ficando com o peito nu. Ela tentou não olhar, mas não conseguiu. A pele macia dele chamou logo a atenção dos seus olhos. Nossa... Queria que ele demorasse o maior tempo possível assim, mas ele logo vestiu outra camiseta.

Chase: Prontinho... Agora podemos ir...

Os dois saem. Logo estavam na estação do metrô. Onde pegam um direto para a cidade de Londres.

"_**O tempo que for  
Pra ficarmos juntos  
Mais uma vez"**_

Ao dois encontravam-se sentados lado a lado no metrô. Cam olhava atentamente para a paisagem pela janela. O silêncio predominava no inicio da viagem.

Não sabia o que lhe tinha motivado a encarar essa aventura. Nem conheci o rapaz direito. Mas não conseguiu dizer um Não para os seus lindos olhos. Nunca havia sentido algo parecido. O sorriso dele transmitia segurança. Mas... Tinha medo de está se metendo em algo perigoso. Estava em uma cidade estranha com um estranho.

Chase a olhava atentamente. Sabia que a mesma estava pensativa. Que devia está se arrependendo de ter encarado a aventura ao lado dele. Ele mesmo não sabia o que tinha lhe dado pra propor isso a uma completa estranha. Quando encarou seus lindos olhos pela primeira vez sentiu uma sensação diferente, nova, como se a conhecesse há anos...

Chase: Está se perguntado por que aceitou encarar essa aventura?

Cam: Como?

Chase: Está arrependida de está indo para uma cidade estranha ao lado de um estranho...

Cam: Não estou arrependida... Só com medo...

Chase: Vamos fazer o seguinte... Pode me fazer algumas perguntas... Se depois delas ainda senti medo... Voltamos para Cambridge... Topa?

Cam: Topo...

Chase: Pode começar...

Cam: Me disse que veio para a Inglaterra com seus pais... Eles moram em Londres?

Chase: Quando meus pais eram casados sim... Depois que meu pai nos abandonou eu, minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha formos morar em Liverpool...

Cam: Mas por que ele abandonou-os?

Chase: Mulheres, bebidas...

Cam: E tu nunca mais o viste?

Chase: Minha irmã às vezes almoça com ele, eu não... Minha mãe sofreu e ainda sofre por causa dele... Não quero contato com ele... Próxima pergunta...

Cam: Hum... Sempre chama as meninas em que esbarra para passear por Londres?

Chase: Sabia que ia perguntar isso... Não... Nunca convidei nenhuma garota pra fazer isso... Você é primeira... Agora não me pergunta o por que... Não sei... Próxima...

Cam: Qual sua idade?

Chase: Hum... Tenho 22 anos... E você?

Cam: 20...

Chase: É novinha... Nossa... É mesmo inteligente... Entrou na faculdade com 19?

Cam: Não 18... Estou no 2º ano... E você?

Chase: Também com 18... Estou no 4º ano...

Cam: Então não me chama de inteligente... Por que se eu for... Tu também és...

Chase: Hehehe...

Cam: Próxima... Qual a especialidade que quer seguir?

Chase: Não sei ainda...

Cam: Já está no 4 ano... E ainda não decidiu?

Chase: Está falando assim é por que já escolheu... Não é?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: Hum... Tem cara que vai ser pediatra...

Cam: Passou longe... Imunologista...

Chase: Ah por isso veio ao Simpósio... Células troncos...

Cam: Num futuro próximo irão ser a melhor ferramenta que nós médicos teremos...

Chase: Não acredito...

Cam: Por que?

Chase: Eles querem manipular células embrionárias... Não se pode mexer assim com a vida...

Cam: Ah saquei... É católico...

Chase: Sou... E você pelo visto...

Cam: Acredito na ciência... Em nada mais...

Chase: Mas... Como não acredita em Deus?

Cam: Acredito naquilo que pode ser provado...

Chase: Não deve nem ter lido a bíblia... Nem deve saber de toda a historia da criação divina...

Cam: Sei... Sou filha de católicos fervorosos... Mas... Nunca acreditei... Vocês não podem provar o que pregam

Chase: Quem acredita em Deus tem que ter apenas fé...

Cam: Acho que não tenho o que vocês chamam de fé...

Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem notaram que a viagem havia terminado. Estavam na estação London Bridge.

Continuam andando enquanto papeiam.

Cam: Então acha que ao usar células embrionárias estamos interrompendo uma vida?

Chase: Para obter uma célula totipotente teria que extrai na fase de mórula... Não é?

Cam: Seria o ideal...

Chase: Interrompendo assim o desenvolvimento embrionário... Interrompendo a vida...

Cam: Então quando você tem ejaculação e quando fico mestruada também estamos interrompendo a vida...

Chase: Mas ai é diferente...

Cam: Diferente como? Seus espermatozóides poderiam fecundar um ovócito II...

Chase: Ah Ally... Uma coisa não tem haver com a outra... Interromper na fase embrionária estaria matando um embrião... Já houve a fecundação...

Cam: Pense nas pessoas que podiam ser beneficiadas com as técnicas da terapia com células troncos... Doenças que hoje não se tem curar poderiam ser curadas... Diminuiria a fila dos transplantes de órgãos...

Chase: Bem... Melhor paramos... Senão vamos passar o dia todo um trazendo argumento para derrubar o outro... Chegamos em Londres! E ai ainda com medo?

Cam: Como posso ficar com medo de um rapaz que acredita que Deus criou o mundo em 7 dias...

Chase: Vai ficar me zoando?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: Bem... Estamos na estação London Bridge... Existem em Londres 274 estações divididas em 12 linhas, as quais percorrem as cidades inglesas e as áreas dentro de Londres...

Cam: O uso de metro teve inicio aqui em Londres, né?...

Chase: Exatamente... Garota esperta...

Cameron abre um sorriso. Chase meio sem pensar a abraça.

Senti os braços dele contra o seu corpo a fez suar. Ele quando sentiu a pele macia dela conta a sua sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

Ela se distanciar do abraço. Melhor se afastar. Antes que perdesse a cabeça.

Chase: Então Palácio de Buckingham?

Cam: Você é o guia...

Chase: Palácio de Buckingham então...

"_**Te tenho com a certeza  
De que você pode ir"**_

Chegam em frente ao Palácio de Buckingham. O mesmo estava totalmente florido, várias pessoas passeavam alegremente em torno do Memorial da Vitória.

Os jovens param de frente ao Memorial enquanto acompanham a troca da guarda real.

Chase: O palácio foi construído pelo Duque de Buckingham em 1703... Se tornou a moradia oficial da realeza na época da Rainha Vitória... No Século XIX...

Cam: E até um tempo atrás foi moradia da Princesa Diana...

Chase: Exato...

Cam: Sabe... Não sei como os ingleses não têm vergonha de ter como Príncipe e futuro Rei da nação um homem como o Charles...

Chase: Não sou inglês... Mas por que está implicância com o Príncipe?

Cam: O que ele fez a Diana... Não se faz... A usou desde o inicio... A traia com aquela outra lá... Nossa... Coitada dela...

Chase: O povo inglês a ama... Nunca aceitaram que o Príncipe se case com a outra...

Cam: Como um homem troca uma mulher bonita, inteligente, humanitária como a Diana por aquela bruxa?

Chase: Não sei... Eu não trocaria...

"_**Te amo com a certeza  
De que irá voltar"**_

Após o palácio seguem para a sede do parlamento inglês.

Chase: Palácio de Westminster...

Cam: E aquele ali é o famoso Big Ben, o relógio...

Chase: Vocês americanos não sabem de nada...

Cam: Como assim?

Chase: Big Ben não é um relógio...

Cam: Não!?

Chase: Big Ben é o nome do sino que foi instalado no Palácio de Wesminster... O sino pesa 13 toneladas... Foi instalado durante a gestão de sir Benjamin Hall, ministro de Obras Públicas da Inglaterra, em 1859. Por ser um sujeito alto e corpulento, Benjamim tinha o apelido de Big Ben... O nome do relogio é Tower Clock, ou Clock Tower, e dentro dele está o Big Ben...

Cam: Nossa... Ainda bem que você é meu guia...

_Ai... Ela tá gostando de mim como guia..._

_Estou adorando está com ele... _

Os dois seguem juntos até a Abadia de Westminster...

Cam: Tinha que me trazer a uma igreja...

Chase: Calma... Essa é especial... O Isaac Newton foi enterrado aqui...

Cam: Ah... Tá... Assim tudo bem...

Chase: Não gosta de igrejas né?

Cam: Não é um dos meus lugares preferidos...

Chase: Hum... Uma mulher que não quer casar na igreja!

Cam: Não disse isso...

Chase: Sabia! Algumas coisas nunca mudam...

Cam: Hahaha...

Os dois continuavam conversando enquanto caminham para fora da abadia.

Chase: Não está com fome?

Cam: Um pouco...

Chase: O que a senhorita quer comer?

Cam: Sabe me deu uma vontade de comer aquele hot-dog ali...

Cameron aponta para um carrinho de hot-dog que havia no outro lado da rua.

Chase: Não acredito... Vem pra Londres pra comer hot-dog...

Cam: Posso? Eu gosto...

Chase: Claro... Mas... Terá que me prometer que a noite come comida de verdade comigo!

Cam: Vou pensar...

Chase: Vamos comer o hot-dog...

Os dois atravessam a rua e chegam ao carinho de hot-dog.

Chase: Dois... Vai querer o seu completo também?

Cam: Com tudo que tenho direito...

Chase: Dois completos...

O simpático senhor começa a preparar dois super hot-dog.

Chase: Após o hot–dog vou te levar a meu lugar preferido aqui em Londres...

Cam: Hum... Que lugar?

Chase: Segredo...

Cam: Nunca diga a uma mulher que uma coisa é segredo... Isso so faz aumentar a ansiedade de saber o que é...

Chase: Eu sei... Por isso disse que é segredo...

Cam: Malvado...

Cam dar um tapa no ombro dele. O qual ria da situação. O senhor entrega os hot-dog e duas latinhas de coca-cola. Os dois sentam-se em um banco que havia na pracinha.

Antes de morder o seu, Chase fica admirando-a morder o hot-dog.

_Até com a boca melada de molho ela fica linda..._

Ele ri pra si mesmo e começa a delicia-se com o hot-dog também.

"_**Pra gente ser feliz  
Você surgiu e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe"**_

Os dois estavam em um Routemaster passeando pela cidade de Londres. Allison ria das palhaçadas que o Robert fazia. A cada segundo se encantava mais com o jovem médico.

Chase: Vem... Soltamos nesse ponto...

Cam: Mas... Onde estamos?

Chase: Confia em mim...

Chase a puxa delicadamente pelas mãos e logo estavam fora do ônibus.

Cam: O que você está aprontando agora Robert?

Chase: Atrás de você...

Cameron vira-se e se encanta com a visão. Era um enorme Parque... Com inúmeras e enormes árvores floridas, crianças andando de bicicleta, jovens sentados fazendo piqueniques, casais namorando nos bancos...

Cam: Que lugar é esse?

Chase: Hyder Park...

Cam: Uau... Mas achei que o Hyder fosse menos cuidado, devido às manifestações e shows que ocorrem aqui...

Chase: Tem razão... Boa parte do parque está em péssimas condições por causa disso, mas ainda sobram lugares como esse, assim em prefeito estado... Mas... Londres tem dezenas de parques como esse... E esse ainda não é o lugar que quero que veja...

Cam: Ainda não é aqui?

Chase: Não... Mas vamos andar pelo Hyder e em poucos minutos chegamos...

Cam: Ok...

Os jovens começam a caminhar pelo belíssimo parque... Enquanto conversavam...

Chase: Allison...

Cam: Sim... O que foi?

Chase: E que quero lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas tenho medo da sua reação...

Cam: Hum...O que exatamente quer saber?

Chase: Não é nada demais... Só quero saber se é comprometida, se tem namorado, ou algo parecido lá nos EUA?

Cam: Acha mesmo se tivesse iria sair por um país estranho com um estranho?

Chase: Bem... Achei que fosse irresistível... Que não resistiu aos meus encantos...

Cam: Hahaha... E você?

Chase: Não, mas se tivesse lhe faria o convite mesmo assim...

Cameron abre um sorriso tímido. Chase gosta da reação dela. Continuam andando pelo parque, enquanto admiravam as obras artísticas espalhadas bem como as obras da natureza enquanto conversavam sobre muitas coisas distintas. Estavam a cada segundo mais ligado um no outro. A atração era inevitável.

"_**Você dividiu comigo a sua história  
E me ajudou a construir a minha  
Hoje mais do que nunca... somos dois"**_

Após andarem por alguns minutos pela grama chegam próximo ao lugar preferido do Chase.

Chase: Estamos pertos...

Cam: Hum...

Chase gentilmente com suas mãos tapa a visão da Cam.

Cam: Pra quer isso?

Chase: Quero que seja uma supresa...

Cam: A cada segundo me deixa mais curiosa...

Chase: Essa é minha intenção...

Os dois andam devagar, onde o Chase guiava a Cameron, a qual não estava enxergando nada. Além disso, a Allison estava aérea, senti-lo assim tão perto tinha levado-a a um estado de êxtase. A respiração ofegante dele estava fazendo seus fios de cabelos próximos ao pescoço flutuarem, o contato da pele dele na sua face fazia-a desejá-lo mais e mais.

Chase: Prontinho... Consegue sentir?...

Por um instante Cameron desligou-se dele, e passou a prestar a atenção no aroma que o local exalava, nos ruídos e principalmente na suavidade do vento que tocava sua face.

Chase: Consegue ouvi os pássaros?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Chase: E o cheiro?

Cam: Adocicado né? Hum...

Chase: É... São os Jasmins...

Cam: Então estamos ainda no Hyder...

Chase: É dentro de um parque, mas não é no Hyder... E sim no Green Park...

Cam: Hum... Quero ver...

Chase: Claro...

Chase vai lentamente tirando suas mãos.

Cam: Nossa...

Cameron se encanta com o que seus olhos vêem. Estava em frente a uma belíssima lagoa de água cristalina onde uns cisnes brancos nadavam, em torno havia inúmeros jasmins. Em volta das flores pássaros coletavam néctar. Na grama verde havia casais namorando, crianças brincando. O sol da primavera iluminava fazendo o lugar fica mais lindo.

Chase: Lindo, né?

Cam: Robert... Que lugar é esse?

Chase: É a lagoa dos cisnes... O Green é o parque londrino mais conservado de todos... Essa lagoa é bastante cuidada por isso está assim linda...

Cam: É o lugar mais lindo que já vi na vida...

Chase: Eu também... Vamos sentar um pouco?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Os dois sentam-se embaixo de uma árvore. Ao redor deles havia várias pétalas roxas que caiam constantemente. Um ao lado do outro. Allison fecha os olhos por um momento, ele faz o mesmo, ficam por uns minutos só sentindo o vento que soprava.

Pensavam em tudo que havia ocorrido até o momento. No encontro dos dois, no dia maravilhoso que estavam tendo um ao lado do outro.

Cameron abre os olhos. Ele continua com os deles fechado. Ela fica admirando-o. Não entendi o porque de senti-se tão atraída por um cara que acabara de conhecer. Resolve quebrar o silêncio.

Cam: Me disse que era seu lugar preferido... Vem muito aqui?

Chase: Vinha quando era criança com meus pais...

Cam: Hum...

Chase: Nossa... Passávamos os domingos aqui... Fazíamos piquenique... Era perfeito...

Cam: Imagino...

Chase: Fazia anos que não me sentia assim...

Cam: Assim como?

Chase: Feliz ao lado de alguém... Acredita em destino?

Cam: Destino?

Chase: É... Não acho que nos esbarramos hoje ao acaso... Foi coisa do destino... Era pra nos encontramos...

Cam: Que dizer que já estava escrito que um dia nós dois íamos nos encontrar?

Chase que antes estava ao lado dela olhando para o lago vira-se ficando de frente pra ela, agora encarava seus lindos olhos.

Chase: É... Que um dia eu ia encontrar a mulher da minha vida...

Cam: Está dizendo que sou a mulher da sua vida?!

Chase: Hum... Hum... É a única explicação... Por isso me apaixonei tão rápido...

Cam: Apaixonou?!

Chase: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Cameron suava. Não acreditava no que está ouvindo. A voz dele ecoava no seu canal auditivo. Ele estava apaixonado. Podia parecer besteira, mentira. Como uma pessoa pode se apaixonar por outra tão rapidamente. Mas... Sabia que não era... Ela também estava sentindo isso... Havia se apaixonado por um estranho... Por um cara que acabara de conhecer...

Ele se aproxima mais... Fala suavemente no ouvido direito dela.

Chase: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

O coração dela agora palpitava rapidamente, o sangue percorria seus vasos com mais intensidade, o ar entrava e saia dos pulmões com mais velocidade. Ela fecha os olhos, passa suavemente a língua nos lábios, e engole seco. As palavras não saem, então apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele continua próximo... Os corpos estão a poucos centímetros um do outro... Ele continua sussurrando...

Chase: Posso te beijar?

_Beijar-me?! E o que mais quero... Um beijo seu... _

Ela nada fala, apenas respira bem fundo. E põe uma das mãos na face dele e acaricia suavemente.

Era o sinal que ele precisava. Aproxima sua face da dela, e lentamente vai unindo seus lábios.

Trocam o primeiro beijo. Um beijo suave, mais intenso. Sugam um o lábio do outro com muita vontade. Só se afastam quando o ar é necessário. Ficam ofegantes recuperando o ar. Ele gentilmente beija a testa dela, e senta-se novamente ao lado dela.

Ficam em silêncio.

_Será que agi precipitadamente? Mas... Não me arrependo... Que beijo doce!... Nunca me senti assim antes..._

_Nossa... Que beijo!... Nunca me senti assim antes..._

Allison vira-se. Agora ela que ficava de frente pra ele. E sem nada dizer. O beija novamente.

"_**Vai dizer que o tempo  
Não parou naquele momento"**_

Fazia algumas horas que os dois jovens estavam embaixo daquela árvore. Depois do primeiro beijo não conseguiram mais se afastarem, e muitos outros foram trocados. A felicidade era vista na face de ambos. Curtiam-se como se fosse velhos conhecidos, como se fossem amantes há muito tempo.

Cameron encontrava-se deitada no colo do Chase. Ele alisava carinhosamente seus longos fios loiros.

Cam: Parece loucura...

Chase: O quer?

Cam: Isso tudo... Nosso encontro... O passeio... Isso agora...

Chase: Ah... O fato de estamos apaixonados?

Cam: Quem disse que estou apaixonada por ti?

Chase: Bem... Os beijos que me dar são de mulher apaixonada... E o brilho que está nos seus olhos...

Cam: Está bem... Não consigo mesmo disfarçar...

Ele a beija. Trocam um beijo ardente. E se afastam. Ele continua alisando o cabelo dela. De repente, o ar de felicidade dela é substituído por um de tristeza. Ele percebe.

Chase: Hey... O que foi?

Cam: Amanhã tudo acaba... Estou de partida...

Chase: Hey... Não vamos pensar no amanhã... Ainda temos o hoje... A tarde está no fim, mas temos a noite toda... Amanhã pensamos no Amanhã... Certo?

Cam: Certo...

Chase: Nada de tristeza nesses lindos olhos...

Cam: O que faremos a noite?

Chase: Está anoitecendo...Daqui a pouco voltamos para a estação e pegamos um metrô de volta a Cambridge... Passamos num mercado que tem próximo ao meu apê... E depois vamos pra lá... Vou preparar um jantar pra ti... Pra comemoramos o nosso encontro...

Cam: Hum... Jantar!

Voltam a se beijar. Ficam mais alguns minutos trocando caricias. Depois voltam abraçados para a estação London Bridge. Pegam um metrô para Cambridge.

Durante o percurso ficam juntinhos trocam beijos suaves e riam. Pareciam namorados de longo tempo.

"_**Eu espero por você  
O tempo que for"**_

Os dois subiam as escadas do apartamento do Chase carregando umas sacolas de compras.

Ele entrega as chaves do apê para ela, a qual abre a porta. Põe juntamente com ele as compras em cima da mesa.

Cam: O jantar vai demorar pra sair?

Chase: Um pouco... Está com fome?

Cam: Um pouco... Mas... Se importa se tomar uma ducha rápida pra refrescar?

Chase: Claro que não... Vou pegar uma toalha limpa pra ti... E uma blusa e um short que pode usar por enquanto... Tudo bem?

Cam: Ótimo... Obrigada...

Chase: O que você quiser minha flor...

Cam: Flor?

Chase: É delicada, cheirosa e floresceu na primavera pra mim...

Cam: Ah tá... Você não existe mesmo...

Chase pega uma toalha pra ela, um blusão com as iniciais da Universidade e uma bermuda.

Chase: Melhor usar o banheiro do meu quarto...

Cameron entra no quarto dele e se encanta, era um pouco bagunçado mais havia uma áurea naquele recinto que enchia seu coração de alegria. Tinha uma mesinha onde tinha papeis e livros de medicina, no canto um violão, uma enorme cama de casal, em frente uma televisão, além disso, havia algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão. Chase as pegou e jogou em um cesto.

Abriu a porta do banheiro pra ela. O mesmo era pequeno, mas confortável. Ele a deixou e saiu retornando a cozinha.

Ela ficou parada no banheiro reparando em tudo que havia nele. Há alguns produtos de limpeza e de uso pessoal. Tirou a roupa que vestia, e as dobrou colocando em cima do cesto de roupa suja. E caiu debaixo da ducha fria.

Sentia-se feliz como nunca havia sentido antes. Em um único dia tinha sentido coisas que durante toda a vida procurava. O Robert era o homem que sempre procurou, era o tal do príncipe que imagina nas historias que criava quando menina. Sentia-se como a Cinderela, sabendo que logo o relógio iria tocar e teria que retornar a realidade, mas ia vivenciar esse dia com todas suas forças mesmo que pela manhã tudo acabasse.

"_**Pra ficarmos juntos  
Mais uma vez..."**_

Chase estava concentrado na cozinha. Cortava temperos colocando sobre o frango e levando ao fogo. Depois começou a preparar uma massa. Adorava cozinhar, aprendera com a mãe, e encontrava-se feliz, estava cozinhando para mulher da sua vida.

Fazia poucas horas que a conhecera. Mas a mesma surgiu na sua vida como um anjo que caiu do céu. Sentia-se feliz como nunca havia sentido na vida. Se pudesse parava o tempo só para curti esse momento por toda a eternidade.

Ele mexia na massa quando a vê saindo do seu quarto. Encontrava-se com os longos cabelos molhados, o blusão estava engolindo-a quase não se via a bermuda que trajava também.

Chase: Vejo que a roupa serviu...

Cam: E como... Estão enormes...

Chase: Põe enorme nisso...hahaha

Cam: Quer ajuda?

Chase: Não senhorita... Está quase pronto... Só falta o molho...

Cam: O que é?

Chase: Supresa...

Cam: Malvado... Vou por a mesa então...

Chase: Isso eu deixo...

Cameron começou a arrumar a mesa da sala. Pôs os pratos, talheres, duas velas dando um clima romântico, duas taças para o vinho. Ele continuava concentrado na frente do fogão, ela chega por trás devagar e o beija no pescoço. Beijos suaves e ardentes.

Chase: Assim é covardia... Não posso largar o molho...

Cam: A mesa está pronta... E o jantar?

Chase: Também... Só vou tirar do forno e por o molho...

Cam: Hum... Vou então ligar para a Celine para avisar onde estou...

Chase: É mesmo... Ela pode ficar preocupada...

Ela vai até o telefone e liga para a amiga enquanto ele tira do forno umas panquecas salgadas de frango e põe um pouco de molho por cima delas. O cheiro era maravilhoso.

Cam: Hum... Que cheiro...

Chase: Precisa sentir o gosto...

Cam: Hum...

Ele põe em uma bandeja e em cima da mesa.

Chase: Senta ai... Vou só buscar o vinho...

Cam senta na cadeira. As panquecas exalavam um cheiro muito bom. Na cozinha Robert procurava o saca rola abrindo um delicioso vinho tinto suave italiano. Retorna a mesa. Pondo em duas taças e servindo uma a ela.

Chase: Um brinde...

Cam: Ao nosso encontro...

Chase: Ao nosso encontro...

Os dois bebem quase que todo o conteúdo da taça. Chase põe uma panqueca no prato dela, ela corta um pedaço e prova.

Cam: Que delicia... Nossa... Isso está divino...

Chase: Que bom que gostou...

Os dois começam a delicia-se com as panquecas e o vinho. Enquanto conversavam alegremente.

Após a refeição, ela o ajuda a por a louça dentro da pia.

Chase: Vamos terminar o vinho no sofá?

Cam: Claro...

"_**Não parou naquele momento  
Eu espero por você"**_

Os jovens médicos sentam no sofá. Encontravam-se com as taças nas mãos. Chase tira carinhosamente a taça da mão dela e a põe juntamente com a sua sobre a mesinha da sala.

Cam: Quais suas intenções com esse ato?

Chase: As melhores possíveis...

Ele carinhosamente tira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela colocando detrás da orelha. Aproxima seu corpo do dela. Começa a beijar delicadamente a face dela: bochechas, nariz, testa, orelhas; desce para o pescoço chegando próximo ao colo. Sobe e sela os doces lábios dela com um longo e ardente beijo.

Sentir os lábios dele contra seu corpo fazia-a desejá-lo cada vez mais. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ela e principalmente com seu corpo.

Começa a descer suas mãos pelas costas dele, subindo até o pescoço e alisando suavemente sua nuca, enquanto trocavam cada vez mais beijos ardentes.

Instintivamente, Chase começa a descer suas mãos pelo corpo dela, e põe uma delas por dentro do blusão provocando nela um enorme frio na espinha. Como ela não reclamou, resolveu continua com a exploração.

Começa a explorar cada centímetro da barriga dela. Levanta mais a blusa e começa a beijar suavemente a região, arrancando gemidos abafados dela.

Ele retira a camisa que usava ficando com o peito nu. Encosta-a lentamente no sofá, deixando-a confortável deitada. Vê-lo ali com o peito nu aumentou o tesão que sentia. Começa a beijar suavemente o peito dele, descendo até a barriga, provocando nele gemidos.

Ficam se encarando. Os olhos se olhavam intensamente sem nada dizer. No apartamento o único som que se ouvia era das respirações ofegantes deles. Estavam suados, não devido ao calor que fazia em Cambridge, mas ao calor interno que sentiam. A enorme vontade de ser um do outro.

Quem toma a iniciativa é a Allison, que o trás para perto deitando o corpo dele contra o seu, e explorando cada centímetro da sua boca com um longo beijo apaixonado.

Chase: Tem certeza?

Cam: Não sei... Só sei que quero... Que lhe quero...

Chase: Eu também...

Cam: Pra quer pensar numa hora dessa, né?

Chase responde a pergunta dela com outro longo beijo ardentes. A carrega delicadamente nos braços e a conduz até seu quarto. Deitando-a com cuidado na sua cama. Fica um tempo em pé admirando-a, e solta um suspiro de satisfação. Ela o puxa pra si.

Em pouco tempo estavam nus. Onde cada um explorava cada centímetro do corpo do outro, como se isso fosse necessário para sobreviverem.

As respirações e os gemidos ficavam cada segundo mais altos. E quando seus corpos se encaixam se completam perfeitamente como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Como se um fosse o complemento do outro.

Não demora, logo juntos alcançam a satisfação plena. Ficam abraçados recuperando as forças, e quando isso ocorre, repetem o ato algumas vezes.

Passam a noite e boa parte da madrugada proporcionando prazer um ao outro. Não conseguiam mais se largarem. Suas almas estavam unidas. Apenas quando o cansaço toma conta dos seus corpos mortais caem abraçados, exaustos e adormecem.

"_**O tempo que for  
Nós vamos estar juntos"**_

O dia amanhece em Cambridge, os primeiros raios de sol iluminam os lagos que existem na cidade.

Alguns penetram pela janela do apartamento do jovem Robert Chase, iluminando seu rosto, fazendo-o despertar. Ao vê-la deita sobre seu peito começa a relembrar a noite de amor que tiveram, nunca havia sentido aquelas sensações antes. Encontrava-se maravilhado, logo se lembrou que a mesma partia hoje. Uma enorme tristeza invadiu seu coração, a ultima vez que sentiu algo parecido foi quando seu pai abandonou. Tinha certeza que ela era a mulher da sua vida, mas não podiam ser um do outro agora. O recente amor descoberto teria que sobreviver a seu primeiro grande obstáculo. Abraça-a forte como se dessa forma pudesse passar todo o amor que estava sentindo.

Ela vai lentamente acordando. E a primeira visão que tem é dos lindos olhos azuis dele, e do longo sorriso que o mesmo abre quando a vê despertar.

Cam: Bom dia estranho...

Chase: Bom dia estranha...

Cam: Acho que tinha razão...

Chase: Sobre o quer?

Cam: O dia de ontem foi o melhor da minha vida...

Chase: O meu também...

Cam: Se pudesse largava tudo e passaria o resto dos meus dias aqui nessa cama contigo...

Chase: Pena que a vida é complicada...

Cam: Tem razão...

Chase: Mas... Isso não significa que é um adeus...

Cam: O que tem em mente?

Chase: Bem... Ano que vem terá novamente o Simpósio, afinal como tu mesmo dizes: Célula-tronco é o futuro... Ano que vem é meu ultimo na faculdade, posso fazer minha residência nos EUA... Podemos nos encontrar no Simpósio, e no fim do ano lá no seu país...

Cameron que estava deitada levanta o tronco passando a olhar profundamente os seus olhos azuis.

Cam: Fala serio?

Chase: Não posso deixar a mulher da minha vida escapar... Teremos que suportar a distância, a ausência, mas no fim tudo vai se resolver e ficaremos juntos...

Cam: Definitivamente... Estou vivendo um conto de fadas...

Chase: Hum... Isso faz de mim seu príncipe?

Cam: O príncipe mais lindo de todos...

Voltam a se beijar com intensidade. Quando de repente o radio relógio que havia no criado-mudo começa a tocar.

Cam: Nossa... São 8 da manhã... Meu vôo sae as 9:30...

Chase: Vamos correr...

Os jovens pulam da cama e em pouco tempo estavam a caminho do hotel onde a amiga da Cameron a aguardava na porta. Saíram tão apresados que a mesma esquecerá suas anotações.

Quando a Celine avista a amiga solta um suspiro aliviado.

Celine: Ally... Quer me matar de susto?

Cam: Miga... Esse é o Robert...

Celine: Então você é o cara que virou a cabeça da minha amiga?

Chase: Não só a cabeça...

Os três riem.

Celine: Adoraria poder ficamos mais... Porém se não nos apressar perdemos o vôo...

Os dois jovens trocam um último beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. Os olhos da Allison enchem de lágrimas.

Chase: Minha flor... Não chore... Nos vemos daqui a 364 dias...

Cam: Mesmo dia... Mesmo local... Daqui a um ano...

Chase: Vou contar os segundos até lá...

Cam: Também...

Trocam um abraço forte.

Celine: Vamos Ally... Prazer Robert...

Chase: Até mais...

Cam: Até...

As duas entram no táxi. Allison ficam acompanhando a imagem dele, parado olhando o táxi se afastar, pelo vidro traseiro até virar a primeira avenida.

O coração dos jovens doía. Um Chase triste volta para seu apartamento. Jamais esqueceria ela, e o dia que viveu, contaria os segundos, até o próximo encontro.

"_**Estar juntos"**_

Allison e Celine se acomodam no avião.

Celine: Safadinha... Conheceu o cara ontem, e passou a noite transando com ele... Quem diria...

Cam: Miga... Ele é a minha alma gêmea...

Celine: Perai... Não é você que não acredita no amor?

Cam: Não acreditava até vivenciá-lo ontem...

Celine: Ele deve ser bom de cama...

Cam: Você só pensa nisso...

Celine: Não é?

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Celine: Safadinha...

Logo a aeromoça anuncia a decolagem. Cameron fica olhando a cidade sumir através da janela do avião. Encontrava-se com o coração dividido, uma parte feliz por ter encontrado ele, a outra despedaçado por está deixando-o. Sabia que iria vivenciar o ano mais longo da sua vida.

"_**Mais uma vez"**_

**TBC**

**NOTAS**

_Os nomes Jesse e Celine são dos personagens dos filmes no qual me baseie para montar a fic._

_Escolhir a Universidade de Cambridge por ser a melhor da Europa e a 2ª no mundo, muitos intelectuais se formaram nessa universidade, Já a escolha por Yale foi por está localizada próximo a New Jersey e Pensilvânia, e por também ser uma excelente universidade, onde quase todos os presidentes americanos estudaram._

_Os pontos turísticos citados de Londres realmente existem. Apenas à parte do Lago dos Cisnes foi criação minha, escolhi devido ao fato que na faculdade que fiz minha graduação e faço minha pós há um lago (não cristalino), mas onde há alguns cisnes, e ficavam horas admirando, já os Jasmins devido ao cheiroso maravilhoso que essa planta exala. _

_As panquecas que me referir são as brasileiras não aquelas americanas que são doces. Essa com frango (presunto e bastante queijo) é a minha preferida, com bastante molho de tomate. Uma delicia. Já o vinho, escolhi pq nada como um bom vinho tinto suave italiano, adoro._

_A música dos refrões é MAIS UMA VEZ do Jota Quest..._

_Outra coisa... Imaginei que o Chase e a Cam entraram com 18 na universidade... E datei 1996 como o ano que eles se conheceram ao acaso... E como amo flores, escolhi a estação do ano delas..._

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

_Primeiramente a Lalinha e a Mai pelos toques e por ter sido as primeiras a lerem algumas cenas, adoro vcs meninas valeu por tudo amigas... Mai imagina o Chase como príncipe, no filme que virmos, hahaha, ele em desenho animado seria tudo né?_

_Lais... Valeu pela força amiga e pelos toques..._

_Mona... Valeu pela força amiga... Boa sorte no dia 4... Tou torcendo..._

_Chris... Minha super amiga... Ae... Finalmente fazendo fics... Adorei sua fic Huddy... E sabe que devo tudo a ti né? Valeu pela super força..._

_Naiky... pelos comentário lá no fórum Cham... Valeu..._

_Jordan202 obrigada pela Reviews_

_E a todas as meninas da comunidade Chase & Cameron no orkut que lêem minhas fics..._

**Em breve Capitulo 2: Quando você não estava.**

Ele deve demorar estou estudando, e dando prioridade a isso, fazer fics é um ótimo hobby para descarregar o estresse do dia-a-dia. Mas... Minha vida é mesmo trabalhar com a natureza... Experimentem um dia ficar dentro de uma Mata só ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e o vento batendo nas folhagens... Por isso conservem o Verde... (ahuahuahuahu...)


	3. Cap 2: Quando você não estava

**Capítulo 2: Quando você não estava**

"_**My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right"**_

_Abril de 1997(__Cambridge-Cambridgeshire-Inglaterra)_

A primavera de 1997 chegou radiante na Inglaterra. O país encontrava-se totalmente florido. É a época do ano onde as pessoas mais se apaixonam, principalmente os jovens. Os mesmos passam boa parte da estação curtindo seus amores nos belíssimos parques que há nas redondezas.

A jovem estudante de medicina Allison Cameron desembarca no aeroporto internacional de Cambridge juntamente com sua melhor amiga, a também estudante de medicina, Celine.

As duas caminham alegremente pelo saguão do aeroporto.

Cam: Nem acredito que chegamos...

Celine: Nem eu... Não agüentava ouvi-te falar do tal do Robert... Foram exatamente 362 dias...

Cam: Daqui a dois dias vou reencontrá-lo... Sabe o que isso significa?

Celine: Que vai parar de me amolar falando dele?

Cam: Sua sem sentimentos... Não... Significa que verei aqueles lindos olhos novamente...

Celine: Sexo com esse cara deve ser mesmo muito bom, pra tu não tê-lo tirando da cabeça um só momento desde que tivemos aqui no ano passado...

Cam: Realmente foi muito bom... Mas é mais que sexo... É paixão... Amor... É algo que contagia... Que faz pensar em passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dele...

Celine: Cadê a minha amiga? Faz quase um ano que não te reconheço... A Allison que chegou comigo da outra vez que tivemos aqui não é a Allison que está agora comigo...

Cam: O amor muda as pessoas...

Celine: Muda mesmo... Passaste um ano dispensado os maiores gatos da Yale...

Cam: Eta... Nem foram tantos assim...

Celine: E aquele carinha que faz arquitetura... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

Cam: O Josh Speddman...

Celine: Josh... Isso... Amiga como tu disse não pra um gato daquele?

Cam: O Josh é fofo... Um grande amigo... Só isso...

Celine: Ele gosta de ti...

Cam: Sei disso... Mas, amo outro...

Celine: Um carinha que conheceu há um ano, e que passou apenas 1 dia ao lado dele...

Cam: 1 dia que valeu por toda a eternidade...

Celine: Sempre tem a resposta da ponta da língua...

Cam: Hum... Hum...

As duas entram em um táxi e seguem para o Hotel Central. Entram no saguão do hotel e seguem para o quarto que reservaram.

Celine: Lá se vai minhas economias...

Cam: Nem estamos gastando tanto...

Celine: Tu és filha única, seus pais te dão grana... Eu raspei minhas economias...

Cam: Sabe que te adoro né miga?

Celine: Tem que adorar mesmo... Por que nem me ligo nesse lance de Células troncos... Arrependi-me de ter vindo ano passado, e tu me obrigas a retornar esse ano... Só por amor a você...

Cam: Sabe que é como uma irmã que nunca tive...

Celine: Por isso que vim... Preciso saber das intenções desse carinha pra com minha irmã...

Cam: "Impedimentos não admito. O amor que é amor quando não o é um farol imóvel tempo afora".

Celine: Recitando Shakespeare... Tá mesmo amando esse carinha... Quando é que vai vê-lo?

Cam: No último dia do Simpósio, daqui a dois dias...

Celine: Hum... Onde?

Cam: Esse é o problema... Marcamos no mesmo local onde nos conhecemos... Aquela universidade é imensa... Vou ficar no lugar onde nos esbarramos pela primeira vez...

Celine: Como tu não pegou um numero do telefone dele?

Cam: Não lembrei...

Celine: Claro estava ocupada abusando do corpinho dele...

Cam: Mas, sei onde ele mora...

Celine: Essa minha amiga não perde tempo... Por que não faz uma supresa a ele, e vai procurá-lo antes do dia marcado?

Cam: Por isso que te amo miga... Boa idéia... Vou fazer isso mesmo...

As duas amigas se arrumam. Iam pra a abertura do Simpósio. Contudo, antes de ir a Universidade, Cameron ia passar no apartamento do Chase pra fazer uma supresa.

"_**My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make"**_

Trajava uma roupa sport. Uma calça jeans da marca Levi's na cor clara, e uma blusa pólo vermelha, carregava uma pequena mochila, andava rapidamente pelo Campus, o sol da tarde estava bastante forte, fenômeno comum nessa época do ano.

Chega em frente ao prédio dele. Fecha os olhos e começa a relembrar a noite que passara com ele naquele local. A melhor noite da sua vida. Soube os degraus e chega de frente ao apartamento dele. Respira fundo. Seu coração não agüentava de ansiedade. Bate na porta.

Fica uns minutos batendo e nada de ninguém aparecer pra atender.

_Será que ele está no Simpósio?_

Sua pergunta e logo respondida. Dois jovens que saiam do apartamento ao lado. Aproximam-se dela.

Jovem 1: Hey... Está procurando alguém?

Cam: Hey... Sim... O Robert...

Jovem 1: O Chase? O que faz medicina?

Cam: Isso... Esse mesmo... Sabe dizer onde posso encontrá-lo?

Jovem 1: Hum... Eu não o vejo há dias...

Jovem 2: Depois da formatura também não o vi mais... Ouvi dizer que ele viajou...

Jovem 1: Estamos na correria das provas finais... Melhor encontrar o colega de quarto dele, o Jesse, ou procurar se informar lá na universidade...

Cam: Obrigada pela informação...

Os dois jovens seguem o caminho. Cameron permanece um tempo encostada na porta do apartamento dele. Por um instante seu mundo caiu. Será que ele esqueceu do reencontro? Não podia e nem queria acreditar nisso.

_Ele vai aparecer. Faltam dois dias pra o reencontro. Ele pode ter indo resolve algum problema. Ele me ama... Vai aparecer..._

Enxuga uma lágrima que queria cair na sua face. Recompõe-se e segue para o Simpósio.

"_**And I  
I-I-I-I-I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do..".**_

A palestra de abertura estava lotada. O auditório onde se realizava está cheio de estudantes e pesquisadores da área. Allison conseguiu um lugarzinho no canto. Onde conseguiu encosta a cabeça na parede. O assunto do Simpósio a interessava profundamente, mas não fora à razão pra ter atravessado um oceano. Sua mente encontrava-se perdida, nem ouvia o que o palestrante tanto falava. Só pensava nele, e se o mesmo iria aparecer no dia marcado.

Parte dela chorava silenciosamente. A outra se agarrava fortemente na esperança. O Robert que conheceu há um ano atrás não a deixaria na mão.

Fica perdida nos pensamentos. Que nem percebe o fim da palestras. As pessoas vão saindo aos poucos, e ela permanece sentada. É trazida de volta ao mundo pela amiga, que toca suavemente no seu ombro.

Celine: Ally!

Cam: Hey...

Celine: Pensei que estava abusando do seu australiano...

Cam: Não o encontrei...

Celine: Como não?

Cam: Bati na porta e ninguém atendeu... Uns jovens me informaram que ele viajou...

Celine: Ele não vai aparecer?!

Cam: É isso que me pergunto até agora...

Celine: Vai vê teve que resolver algum problema... E retorna a tempo...

Cam: Espero que sim...

Celine: Hey... Não fica assim... Ele vai aparecer... Não é louco de perder uma mulher como você...

Celine abraça fortemente a amiga.

Cam: Ainda bem que tenho você aqui comigo...

Celine: Hey... Não quero te vê triste... Daqui a dois dias... Vai se bater com ele, e ri disso...

Cam: É... Tem razão...

Celine: Vamos tomar um café?

Cam: Claro...

As duas seguem para a cafeteria que havia no Campus, a mesma que há um ano atrás, Chase e Cameron tomaram um delicioso café com creme. A todo tempo que permaneceu com a amiga naquele local, a jovem Allison não parara de lembrar do dia que esteve com ele ali. Fechava rapidamente os olhos e podia vê-lo ali sorridentes e seus lindos olhos azuis que a encantavam.

"_**And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love"**_

Não tinha vivido muito, tinha apenas 21 anos, mas podia afirmar que o jovem que conhecerá a um ano atrás tinha vindo ao mundo pra completá-la. Lembrou-se de uma historia que sua avó paterna lhe contará certa vez. Quando nascemos vivemos a procura do nosso outro elo, a cara metade que é criada pra nos completar e nos proporcionar os melhores momentos, mas o nosso maior trabalho é encontrá-la. Às vezes é necessários vivemos muitas vidas até nos deparamos, e ainda corremos o risco de perdê-la. O maior obstáculo não é encontrá-la, mas conseguir mantê-la por resto da vida.

Será que iria encontrá-lo novamente? Será que ele iria aparecer no dia marcado? Eram perguntas que não saia da sua cabeça. Os dois dias que faltavam pra isso iria ser os mais longos da sua vida, e os mais decisivos.

"_**Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun"**_

Os dois dias passaram rapidamente para os moradores e visitantes em Cambridge, apenas para uma jovem médica às 36 horas demoraram uma eternidade.

A Allison passou os dois dias angustiada, temerosa e ansiosa. Durante as palestras que assistiu no Simpósio ficou a viajar em seus pensamentos. O qual tinha apenas um protagonista. Não conseguia e nem queria acreditar que ele havia esquecido dela. Como poderia? Ela mesma não passou um segundo sequer desde a separação deles sem lembrar dos beijos, dos seus olhos, do grande amor da sua vida. Será que ela não significou nada pra ele? Será que ele brincou com seus sentimentos? Será que queria apenas levar uma estrangeira pra cama? Essas perguntas não pararam de atormentá-la durante as horas que antecedia o grande dia.

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado. Ela presenciou seu nascimento sentada no vão da grande janela do hotel. Viu os primeiros raios solares iluminarem Cambridge. Há dias que não conseguia dormir, mas a noite passada foi a pior delas, seu coração apaixonado doía, parecia que o mesmo previa o pior.

Ficou observando os pássaros voarem através dos edifícios que havia na cidade, as pessoas saírem apressadas das suas casas, os primeiros estudantes indo em direção ao Campus.

Levantou-se. Encontrava-se totalmente dolorida, devido à posição na qual ficou durante toda a madrugada. Estirou os braços, e foi tomar uma boa e demorada ducha fria.

Quando saíste do banheiro sua amiga já havia acordado e encontrava-se sentada na cama espreguiçando.

Celine: Caiu da cama?

Cam: Nem deitei nela...

Celine: Não dormiu na cama?

Cam: Não dormi...

Celine: Ally... Se continuar assim vai ficar doente...

Cam: Se ele não aparecer, minha vida terá acabado...

Celine: Hey... Não seja exagerada... Há muitos homens no mundo... E tu tens um fã clube lá nos EUA... O que não vai faltar é homem pra você...

Cam: Não consegue entender... Posso ter o homem que quiser, mas o amor de verdade só com ele... Ele é o homem da minha vida... É único... Ninguém poderá substituí-lo...

Celine: Então se hipoteticamente ele não aparecer, irá virá freira?

Cam: Freira? Não, também não serei tão radical, posso namorar, e até casar, mas nunca mais amarei ninguém...

Celine: Deixa ver se entendi... Irá fechar seu coração pra sempre?

Cam: O abrir uma única vez... Já está habitado, ninguém poderá senti-lo novamente...

Celine: Pra mim isso ainda é fase, daqui uns anos nem se lembrará que conheceu esse carinha...

Cam: Um dia irá amar, assim como o amo... Quando esse dia chegar, irá me entender...

Celine toca no ombro da amiga, e segue pra o banheiro. Quando terminou sua ducha, Cameron já se encontrava arrumada e tomando café.

Celine: Não vai me esperar pra irmos juntas?

Cam: Quero chegar cedo...

Celine: Pra ficar lá de tocaia esperando-o?

Cam: Ele vai aparecer...

Celine: Espero que sim... Tou torcendo pra que apareça...

Celine começa a se arrumar, enquanto que Allison termina seu café da manhã, e segue para o Campus.

"_**Forever  
Ohhhhhh  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms"**_

"_**And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind"**_

Allison já estava sentada há algum tempo nos degraus da escada que ficava de frente pra o local onde o viu pela primeira vez. Quando esbarraram. Antes pensava que o encontro havia sido coisa do destino, mas estava chegando à conclusão que fora apenas ao acaso.

Segurava as lágrimas que queriam cair na sua face. Queria ser forte, mas era apenas uma jovem apaixonada. Nunca havia amado ninguém, e pela primeira vez também sentia uma dor horrível. Seu coração doía. Estava se despedaçando.

Põe a cabeça entre as pernas e segura com as mãos os tornozelos com força. A vontade era de gritar, sair correndo, bater na primeira pessoa com que se esbarra.

De repente sente uma mão tocar suavemente sua nuca, e seus cabelos. Seu coração enche de alegria, levanta rapidamente a cabeça, mas não era quem imaginava.

Celine: Hey... Sinto muito...

Cam: Por que ele fez isso comigo?

Celine: Não sei amiga... Vai vê entendeu errado...

Cam: Como assim?

Celine: Vai vê não passou de um amor passageiro pra ele, ou entendeu errado o local do encontro...

Cam: Passei no apartamento antes de vim pra cá, não havia ninguém, procurei pelo colega de quarto, também evaporou, e não apareceu aqui... Foi aqui que nos esbarramos, que nos conhecemos...

Celine: Vai vê quando ele disse o lugar onde nos conhecemos, não quis dizer onde se esbarraram, mais onde se conheceram como pessoas, onde se apaixonaram...

Cam: Londres!!

Celine: Londres?

Cam: Vai vê ele está me esperando em algum dos lugares em que me levou em Londres...

Celine: Ou não passou de um amor passageiro...

Cam: Tenho que ir a Londres...

Celine: E se ele não estiver lá?

Cam: E se ele tiver? Não posso ficar com essa dúvida...

Celine: Não posso deixar que vá sozinha a Londres... Vou com você...

Cam: Obrigada amiga...

Ainda havia uma ponta de esperança pra a Allison, e se agarrou nela com todas as suas forças. Saiu, acompanhada da sua grande amiga, rapidamente do Campus e seguiram para a estação do metrô de Cambridge.

___**"Cause you,  
You mean the world to me, Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love"**_

Durante todo o caminho, Allison permaneceu quieta, balançava a perna constantemente, sinal que se encontrava nervosa e ansiosa. Celine percebeu e resolveu ficar quieta pra não aumentar a ansiedade e o medo da amiga. Sabia que era loucura ir a Londres. Já havia se convencido que o tal do Robert não iria aparecer, contudo tinha medo de como isso irá mexer com o emocional da amiga.

Allison sempre tivera tudo o que quis na vida. Dos brinquedos aos garotos durante a adolescência. Namorou o mais cobiçado do colégio, fora indica varias vezes a rainha dos bailes no colegial. Era a primeira na classe durante o colégio e na faculdade.

Nunca havia se apaixonado. Sempre dizia que amor não existia. Até um ano atrás. Conhecer o Robert havia mexido profundamente com a garota. Encontrava-se mais romântica. Passava horas ouvindo música, escrevendo em seu diário, lendo poesias.

Por isso a amiga estava super preocupada. Temia pelo pior. Em como essa desilusão iria mexer no psicológico da Cameron.

"_**Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom"**_

Chegam à estação London Bridge.

Celine: Que lugar lindo!

Cam: É mesmo...

Celine: Pra onde vamos?

Cam: Pra o primeiro lugar que ele me levou...

Celine: Hum... Isso seria?

Cam: Palácio de Buckingham...

Celine: Vamos ver a realeza...

Elas pegam o Routemaster e seguem para o Palácio de Buckingham. Chegam em frente ao memorial Vitória. O local estava repleto de turistas, que tiravam fotos adoidados. Cameron olhava pra todos os lados, nem prestava atenção no que a amiga tentava lhe falar.

Celine: Hey... Você viu aquilo?

Cam: Viu o Robert?!

Celine: Que Robert... Tou falando do filho mais velho da princesa Diana... Não me lembro o nome agora...

Cam: Willian...

Celine: Isso... Willian... Nossa... É muito fofo... Passou num carro agorinha... Quando crescer vai ficar muito gato...

Cam: Foi? Nem vi...

Celine: Claro... Fica parecendo uma doida procurando aquele australiano... Por aqui não está...

Cam: É... Vamos?

Celine: Pra onde?

Cam: Palácio de Westminster...

Celine: Outro palácio? Se soubesse que íamos dar uma de turistas tinha trazido a máquina...

Cam: Para de reclamar e vamos...

Cameron puxa a amiga pelo braço, e logo chegam em frente ao Big Ben.

Celine: O famoso relógio Big Ben...

Cam: Big Ben não é o relógio, é o sino...

Cameron lembrou-se da explicação dele sobre o nome do sino. Era como reviver aquele momento podia ouvir nitidamente a voz dele.

Celine: Ah tá...

As duas seguem até a porta da Abadia de Westminster. E entram na Abadia, havia inúmeras pessoas tirando fotos no interior, elas observam tudo atentamente.

Cam: Aqui não está...

Celine: Vamos dar uma parada? Estou faminta...

Cam: Ok...

As duas seguem para um restaurante que ficava em frente à Abadia. Enquanto aguardavam os pedidos, Cameron olhava atentamente para a praça onde podia visualizar o vendendo de Hot-dog, o mesmo que há um ano atrás, havia vendido hot-dog a ela e ao Chase.

Celine: Hey... O que foi?

Cam: Está vendo aquele banco de praça?

Celine: Sim...

Cam: Nos ficamos ali sentados... Comemos hot-dog...

Celine: Amiga... Tem que se conformar... Ele não irá aparecer...

Cam: Ainda falta um lugar... Se não tiver lá... Juro que não procuro mais...

Celine: E o coraçãozinho como vai ficar?

Cam: O que acha? Meu coração morre juntamente com ele...

Celine: Não fica assim, logo encontra outro, se apaixona e esquece desse babaca...

Cam: É mesmo um babaca, mas o amo... Não sei porque, mas o amo...

As suas deliciam os pedidos. Contudo, a Cameron deixou quase tudo no prato. Após a refeição, pegam o Routemaster e seguem para o Green Park. Andam um pouco e Chegam na Lagoa dos Cisnes.

Celine: Que lugar... Nossa é o lugar mais lindo que já vi...

Quando procura pela amiga, não estava ao seu lado, Celine então a avista sentada debaixo de uma enorme arvore de flores roxas, as quais as pétalas rodeavam o chão em volta. Vai em sua direção e senta ao lado dela.

Cam: Foi tudo ilusão... Sabe... Entreguei meu coração a ele nesse local...

Allison desaba no colo da amiga e começa a chorar. Chora fortemente. Nunca havia sentido aquela sensação na vida. A sensação de perda, de fracasso, da desilusão. Amar doía, e a jovem aprenderá essa lição duramente.

Celine: Chora... Faz bem...

Cam: Vai demorar, mas vou esquecê-lo... E nunca... Nunca Mais... Amarei novamente...

Volta a chorar. Celine nada diz. Também estava triste. Amava a amiga, e vê-la assim tão ferida e indefesa doía fortemente. Então derruba algumas lágrimas.

Ficam um pouco na Lagoa, e depois silenciosamente retornam a Cambridge, ao Hotel Central.

Assim que chega no quarto, Allison desaba na cama, estava cansada e ferida, queria dormir pra esquecer a dor. Se pudesse dormiria eternamente.

Cam: Nunca mais tocarei no nome dele... Robert Chase morreu pra mim...

Celine: É o melhor que faz... Pode conta comigo...

Cai rapidamente no sono. E pela manhã retorna aos EUA. Com o coração ferido e despedaçado.

"_**Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
( Oh you know-  
I don't mind"**_

A Allison Cameron que retorna não é a mesma que partira pra a Inglaterra dias atrás, nem a que existia antes de conhecer o verdadeiro amor. A Allison que existia agora era uma mulher amargurada e ferida. A desilusão amorosa serviu pra fazê-la crescer como pessoas, e a dedica-se plenamente aos seus estudos e a medicina. O coração encontrava-se congelado e se dependesse dela ficaria assim eternamente.

Seis anos havia se passado, desde o acontecido, desde que sofrerá a maior perda da sua vida.

Dedicou o tempo após a tragédia, aos estudos. Havia se formando em Yale como a primeira na turma, e se especializado em imunologia como sempre sonhou.

Fez residência no Hospital público da Pensilvânia onde acabou depois sendo contratada pra trabalhar na emergência. Durante esse tempo continuou morando com a grande amiga Celine, a qual também se formou em Yale, mas se especializado em Pediatria.

As duas só se separaram quando a Allison se casou com o Josh Speddman. Os dois havia começando a namorar um ano depois que a mesma retornou de Cambridge desiludida.

Soube através de umas médicas que o aclamado médico Gregory House estava a procurar de um médico pra completar sua equipe de diagnóstico e encaminhou seu currículo.

Fez a entrevista calmamente. Fora informada que o mesmo não admitia mulheres na sua equipe, mas como foi chamada pra a entrevista resolveu arriscar. E a tática funcionou. Quando estava jantando com o marido recebeu uma ligação informado da sua contratação.

Ficou super feliz, mas seu marido não. Houve uma briga, mas Allison conseguiu dobrá-lo como sempre fazia. Contudo, o Josh continuaria trabalhando na construtora da família na Pensilvânia. Ficaria dividido entre Princeton e lá. O que pra a Cameron foi excelente, não amava o marido, e a vida de casada às vezes cansava. Assim podia se livrar dele durante uns dias.

"_**And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you"**_

_Novembro de 2003 (Princeton-New Jersey-EUA)_

Allison Cameron encontrava-se perdida em seus pensamentos em seu novo apartamento. Por um instante sua vida passou através dos seus olhos. Relembrou o dia que fora mais feliz na vida, e sua maior desilusão.

Em seis anos, havia se tornada outra pessoa. Não deixava ninguém entrar no seu coração gelado. Havia se casado com um homem bondoso e que a amava fortemente. Mas, não o amava, e isso a machucava, tentava amá-lo, mas era em vão, seu coração pertencia a outro homem.

Tomava uma xícara de café enquanto olhava o céu estrelado, em seu colo um porta retrato. Onde havia uma foto dela e do Josh no dia do casamento. Ela agora olhava atentamente pra foto enquanto alisava-a a gravura.

_Por que não consigo te amar? Estamos juntos a quase dois anos... E não consigo senti o que senti quando conheci o outro... Passei um dia com ele, e o amo mais do que meu marido, como quem convivo há dois anos... Como pode isso? Ainda amo muito o Robert... Seis anos se passaram... Ele nunca me amou... Por que não consigo esquecê-lo? Tentei... E como tentei... Melhor esquecer... Amanhã será um bom dia... Começo a trabalhar com o Drº House... Posso não ser realizada no assunto do coração, mas profissionalmente serei..._

Levanta-se, põe o porta-retrato em cima da cômoda da sala, vai até a cozinha, põe a xícara na pia, e vai até seu quarto. Deita-se na cama. Há dois anos que dividia a cama com o marido, e pela primeira vez durante a época de casada ia dormir sozinha. Pensou que ia demorar de cair no sono, mas caiu profundamente e adormeceu rapidamente.

"_**My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love"**_

**TBC**

**Notas**

A letra espalhada na fic é da música Endless Love do Lionel Richie.

Celine a amiga da Cameron é invenção da minha cabeça... Ela será muito importante na história... O nome Celine está relacionado com a personagem dos dois filmes no qual a fic se baseia...

Josh Speddman também é invenção da minha cabeça... Nessa fic ressuscitei o ex-marido morto da Cameron... O Josh seria ele... O nome Josh é alusão ao Josh Holloway, o Sawyer de Lost, e em homenagem a uma grande amiga... Mas, imaginem o Josh como o ator Gerard Butler...

**Agradecimentos**

Primeiramente a Deus... Que me ilumina, e não deixa cada de ruim me acontecer...

A minha amiga Lala (lalinha), te adoro, obrigada por tudo, sabe que a escrevi a personagem Celine pensando em você...ahuahuahu... Oba... Carnaval só vai dar nós... Salvador te espera...

A minha cunhadinha Mai, te adoro, o nome Josh é em homenagem a você...

As minhas outras amigas, que me incentivam e me ajudam com dicas e sugestões, e que assim como a Lalinha e a Mai são mto importantes pra mim... Lais Orlandi(Lai), Mona, Chris, a Kay (minha nova amiga), ao meu irmão (Brunão) que me ajuda com toques...

E as outras pessoas que lêem a fic e deixam recadinhos no FF e no fórum Chameron... Obrigada a todos vocês...

**Em breve capitulo 3: Quando nos reencontramos**


	4. Cap 3: Quando nos reencontramos

**Capitulo 3: Quando nos reencontramos**

"**I will not make**

**The same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself"**

Manhã de segunda-feira em Princeton. Allison desperta do seu sono profundo, com o som do alarme tocando, dormiu como uma pedra, coisa que não acontecia há anos. Espreguiça-se um pouco na cama e vai para o banheiro onde toma uma demorada ducha quente.

Após o banho, passa a mão no espelho embaçado e fica um tempo se olhando, os sinais da idade já estavam aparecendo. Lava bem o rosto e escova os dentes.

Logo estava no quarto vestindo a roupa que tinha separado no dia anterior, não era nada muito sofisticado, era um blazer muito bonito que o Josh havia lhe dado de presente. Olhou-se no espelho. Encontrava-se bonita e bem apresentável para o primeiro dia de trabalho.

Vai ate a cozinha preparar um bom café da manhã. Ainda tinha bastante tempo, não precisava se preocupar em andar rápido nessa tarefa.

A cozinha do novo apartamento era pequena diferente da que tinha no apê da Pensilvânia e ficava grudada na sala. Apenas um enorme balcão separava os dois cômodos, e o mesmo ainda podia ser usado como mesa, havia umas cadeiras de frente a ele.

Na noite anterior havia passado num mercado que havia próximo ao apartamento e comprado algumas coisas. Resolve preparar um ovo mexido pra comer com umas torradas. Em pouco tempo estava sentada em uma das cadeiras degustado o café da manhã acompanhado de uma enorme xícara de café.

Quando estava lavando a louça suja escuta umas batidas na porta.

_Quem será?_

Enxuga as mãos no pano de prato e vai até a porta, a qual abre. Um jovem segurando dois buquês de rosas vermelhas estava parado olhando pra ela.

Jovem: Senhorita Allison Cameron Speedman...

Cam: Sou eu...

Jovem: Preciso que assine esse papel...

Cam: Essas rosas são pra mim?

Jovem: Sim... Os dois buquês...

Cam: Nossa...

Ela pega o papel leva até o cômodo que havia na sala, assina e pega na sua bolsa uns trocados e entrega ao jovem juntamente com o papel.

Jovem: Obrigada senhora...

Cam: De nada...

Ela com dificuldade, já que segura os dois buquês, fecha a porta. Põe os dois buquês em cima do balcão, e pega o cartão que havia em um deles. E abre.

_**Honey**_

_**Que seu primeiro dia no emprego dos seus sonhos seja perfeito...**_

_**Essas rosas são pra lembrá-la o quanto te amo e o quanto sinto sua falta...**_

_**Estou torcendo por ti...**_

_**Ass: Seu marido que tanto te ama.**_

Cam: O Josh não existe...

Ela põe o cartão em cima do balcão, e pega o celular, o qual estava em cima da mesa de centro da sala, e disca.

_Cam: Hey... Bom dia Honey... _

_Josh: Bom dia Honey... Recebeu as flores?_

_Cam: Acabei de recebê-las... Você não existe... Obrigada... São lindas..._

_Josh: Não tão linda quanto você... Sinto muito sua falta... Só está dois dias longe e parece uma eternidade..._

_Cam: No fim de semana nos vermos?..._

_Josh: Claro... Sábado de manhã estarei ai... E o apartamento é do jeito que queria?_

_Cam: É do jeito que a corretora disse que seria... É muito menor que o apartamento ai, mas como morarei boa parte da semana sozinha, dar pra o gasto..._

_Josh: Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Bem... Não quero lhe atrasar... Também tenho que ir pra a empresa... Liga-me a noite me contando como foi lá... Boa sorte meu amor... Beijos_

_Cam: Claro... Ligo-te pode deixar... Bom trabalho Honey... Beijos_

Cameron desliga o celular e balança um pouco a cabeça. Põe as flores num vaso com água em cima do balcão.

Vai até o quarto onde termina de se arrumar. Volta à sala onde pega sua bolsa, mas ante disca para um ponto de táxi que havia nas proximidades, ontem quando vinha do mercadinho tinha anotado o número do serviço.

Desce pelo elevador, e logo estava no táxi a caminho do Princeton-Plasboro. Seu apartamento ficava no centro da cidade um pouco distante do Campus onde o hospital se localizava, mesmo assim só levaria alguns minutos até chegar no novo trabalho.

"**Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break**

**The way you did, you fell so hard"**

Admirava a cidade pelo vidro da janela do táxi, a mesma era muito diferente da cidade da Filadélfia onde morava antes com o Josh no estado da Pensilvânia. Havia se mudado depois que terminou a faculdade para a Filadélfia juntamente com a amiga Celine, onde trabalharam no Hospital Público da Pensilvânia, localizada na cidade. Nascera na Pensilvânia, mas na cidade de Pittsburgh onde seus pais ainda residem. Durante a época que freqüentou Universidade de Yale, onde conhecera a colega de quarto Celine, residiu na cidade de New Haven.

Encontrava-se pensativa admirando a paisagem. Com o coração apertado. Ansiosa pelo primeiro dia no novo emprego, o tão sonhado trabalho. Não se agüentava de tanta felicidade. Finalmente as coisas estavam começando a dar certo na sua vida, só faltava se entregar por completa ao Josh.

Se celular começa a tocar. Olha no visor quem te ligava, e abre um sorriso quando vê o nome da grande amiga escrito nele. Atende rapidamente a chamada.

_Cam: Pensei que não ia me ligar sua ingrata..._

_Celine: Ingrata? Eu? Que isso miga... Sabe que sua amiga aqui trabalha feito uma condenada... Acabei de encerrar o plantão... E resolvi ligar pra saber como a nova integrante da equipe de diagnóstico do Drº House está se sentindo no primeiro dia de trabalho..._

_Cam: Estou a caminho do hospital... Mas, estou super ansiosa..._

_Celine: Relaxe... É a melhor imunologista que conheço vai arrasar no Princeton-Plasboro... _

_Cam: Por acaso conhece outro imunologista?_

_Celine: Bem... Não... Mas, tenho certeza que é a melhor no ramo..._

_Cam: Só você amiga... Você não existe..._

_Celine: E o apê novo? Gostou?_

_Cam: Não é parecido com o daí, mas é um lugar aconchegante, como vou morar boa parte da semana sozinha, dar pra o gasto..._

_Celine: Hum... E o Josh? Já se conformou?_

_Cam: Me mandou hoje de manhã dois buquês de rosas... Acabou aceitando... _

_Celine: Esse homem não existe... Está em extinção amiga... Trate de segurar o seu... Se bem que aquele ali te ama... Não te largar por nada nem ninguém nesse mundo..._

_Cam: Quero que faça um favor pra mim..._

_Celine: Pode pedi..._

_Cam: Fica de olho nele... Vê se está tomando o remédio... Como estou longe não dar pra ficar controlando-o daqui..._

_Celine: Pode deixar... Sempre que der dou uma passada lá na empresa ou no apê de vocês pra vê se ele tá tomando o remédio..._

_Cam: Obrigada... Ele não pode ter outra recaída... _

_Celine: Concerteza... Pode deixar que faço esse sacrifício...Cuido do seu maridinho pra você..._

_Cam: Vou ter que desligar... Chegamos no hospital..._

_Celine: Ah... Se tiver uns médicos gatos ai lembra da sua amiga aqui... O único homem que prestava aqui tu já roubou..._

_Cam: Pode deixar... Beijos miga..._

_Celine: Beijos miga... Boa sorte..._

_Cam: Obrigada..._

Cameron desliga o celular e o põe dentro da bolsa. Paga ao taxista e sae do táxi. Anda pela entrada do Princeton-Plasboro, e pega o elevador dirigindo-se para a sala da Doutora Lisa Cuddy.

A secretária da doutora Cuddy logo pede pra ela adentrar na sala. Lisa Cuddy encontrava-se lendo uns documentos quando vê a jovem entrar. Abre um sorriso, levanta-se para cumprimentá-la com um aperto de mão.

Cuddy: Bom dia Doutora Cameron...

Cam: Bom dia Doutora Cuddy...

Cuddy: Estava dando uma lida na sua ficha... Nossa... O House fez uma ótima escolha... Seu currículo é impecável... Se bem que o mesmo jamais irá admitir que a contratou por esse fato...

Cam: Tive apenas um encontro com o Doutor House, mas já sabia da reputação dele...

Cuddy: O aturo há algum tempo... Posso afirmar que a tarefa de trabalhar com ele não será fácil...

Cam: Sei disso... Mas a recompensa vale a pena...

Cuddy: Concerteza... Irá trabalhar com um dos melhores médicos do país... Bem... Está gostado de Princeton?

Cam: É um pouco diferente da Filadélfia... Mas, logo me acostumo...

Cuddy: Vi aqui na ficha que é casada... Não usa o sobrenome de casada?

Cam: Bem... Quando me casei já era a Doutora Cameron, então resolvi manter...

Cuddy: Seu marido também se mudou pra cá?

Cam: Não... Só nos veremos nos fins de semana...

Cuddy: Nossa... Que pena...

Cam: Às vezes temos que abrir mão de umas coisas em favor de outras...

Cuddy: Concerteza... Espero que tenha feito a melhor escolha...

Cam: Eu também...

Cuddy: Bem... Preciso que assine alguns papéis... Burocracia... E depois te levo até a sala de diagnóstico...

Cameron permanece um tempo na sala da Cuddy assinando uns papéis.

"**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk"**

Cameron e Cuddy andam pelos corredores do Princeton-Plasboro. A Lisa vai mostrando durante o caminho algumas coisas do hospital e dando a Allison as recomendações de como lidar com o Gregory House.

Cuddy abre a porta da sala de diagnóstico. House terminava de escrever um sintoma no quadro ao lado dos outros dois sintomas que já havia no objeto.

Cuddy: House!

House: Hey... Vejo que finalmente liberou a minha mais nova serva... Doutor Foreman cumprimenta seu mais novo colega de trabalho... Quer dizer colega...

Foreman levanta e cumprimenta a colega de trabalho.

Foreman: Prazer... Eric Foreman...

Cameron: Prazer... Allison Cameron...

House: Agora só falta meu outro servo chegar...

Cuddy: Poderia ao menos tratar os médicos com mais respeito...

House: Por que não vai lidar com aqueles idiotas dos diretores e deixa que o papai aqui sabe por ordem na sua própria casa...

Ele olhava atentamente para os olhos azuis da Cuddy. Quando algo tira a sua concentração. O jovem doutor Robert Chase abre a porta rapidamente.

Chase: House!

House: Chegou quem faltava... Chase... Chase... Vem conhecer sua nova colega de trabalho...

Chase: Colega?

Cameron conversava com o Foreman. Estava de costas para a porta, então não notou a chegada do seu outro colega de trabalho. Contudo, ao escuta uma voz, ficou paralisada, a mesma era muito familiar, lembrava dela toda noite quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro. Não podia acreditar. Ou seu ouvido estava lhe pregando uma peça ou sua mente. Vira-se pra ter certeza que se encontrava enganada.

House: Esqueceu que contratei outro médico para completar a equipe de diagnóstico...

Chase: Mas não me informou que se tratava de uma médica... Pensei que fosse um médico...

House: Tem algum problema com o sexo da minha contratada?

Chase não responde. Ao vê a fisionomia da jovem que acabara de vira-se ficou paralisado. Não podia ser quem achava que era. Há anos que a procurava. Anda na direção dela deixando o House falando sozinho. Ficam um de frente pra o outro sem nada dizer. Encontravam-se confusos. Sem acreditarem no que seus olhos viam.

House: Chase... Apresento-lhe a...

Chase: Allison Cameron...

Cam: Robert Chase...

Chase: Nossa... Está diferente... Não é só a cor dos cabelos...

Cam: Também mudou bastante...

Chase: É o tempo passou pra nós...

Cam: Hum... Hum...

Quem se encontrava confuso agora era o House. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Irrita-se com a cena e se aproxima dos dois ficando entre eles.

House: Epa... Tá rolando algo aqui que não sei... De onde vocês se conhecem? Não me digam que foi na faculdade porque Yale e Cambridge têm um oceano entre elas... Nem na infância porque Pittsburgh e Liverpool também têm um oceano separando... Então podem ir abrindo o bico vocês dois...

Cam: Foi em Cambridge... Durante um Simpósio...

Chase: Me esbarrei nela e derrubei as coisas dela e o café que a mesma trazia consigo...

Cam: Ele me pagou um café... Foi só isso...

Chase: É foi só isso...

Chase não conseguia tirar os olhos dos delas...

House: Hum... E anos depois se encontram aqui na minha sala... Que coincidência...

Cuddy: É mesmo...

House se aproxima da Cuddy e sussurra em seus ouvidos.

House: Nós dois sabemos o perigo dessas coincidências... Dois jovens que se conhecem na faculdade e que se reencontram anos depois... Trabalhando no mesmo hospital...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar. Cuddy se despede e sae atordoada para a sua sala.

Cuddy: Está entregue Doutora Cameron... Até mais...

House fica rindo pra si mesmo.

Chase continuava paralisando olhando pra ela. A qual também estava paralisada, mas logo a felicidade de reencontrá-lo dar lugar ao ódio que sentia por ele ter deixado-a esperando aquele ano, por não ter ido um ano depois revê-la no Simpósio. Então se afasta dele o máximo que conseguiu senta-se ao lado do Foreman. Chase ia senta-se ao lado dela quando House chama por ele.

House: Chase! Cadê o resultado do meu exame?

Chase: Estão aqui...

House: Fala logo derrubador de café alheio...

Chase: O exame de sangue mostrou uma diminuição na quantidade de ferro, Vitaminas B12, D e K, o que explica a dificuldade na coagulação sanguínea e também há diminuição na concentração de cálcio...

Cameron tenta presta atenção nos que ele dizia. Mas, vê-lo, ouvir a voz dele tão perto a estava deixando atordoada. Mas, não podia falhar no seu primeiro dia de trabalho, então olha para o quadro branco e lê os seguintes sintomas: Perda de peso; Fadiga muscular e ataxia.

Cam: A falta da vitamina K e do cálcio pode causar osteopenia, essa diminuição na quantidade mineral no osso pode está causando a fadiga muscular...

House: Hum... Boa dedução...

Chase olha fixamente pra ela e esboça um sorriso. Como ela sentia falta desse sorriso. É salva pelo Foreman, o qual rebate a sua dedução, levando-a tirar a atenção dele e olha pra o Eric.

Foreman: Osteopenia não explica a perda de peso e a ataxia...

House: Hum... Exato... Mas pra primeira participação foi muito boa Doutora Cameron...

Ela fica feliz por ter agradado ao novo chefe, e põe as mãos sobre a mesa, e começa a estralar os dedos enquanto ainda olhava para os sintomas tentando encontrar uma solução para o quebra-cabeça.

Chase encontrava-se pálido, pela primeira vez nota a aliança na mão dela, um lindo anel na mão esquerda.

_Droga! Não pode ser... É mesmo uma aliança... Ela casou... Droga..._

House percebe que o seu pupilo não estava agindo normal e chama a atenção dele.

House: Chase! E você?

Chase: Eu? O que tem?

House: Qual a sua dedução?

Chase: Ah... Bem... Algum distúrbio na Tireóide... Pode está ocasionando esses sintomas...

House: Hum... Bom garoto...

Cam: Se fosse algo na tireóide o exame de sangue teria mostrado alguma mudança na quantidade de iodo no organismo dela, e está normal... Pode ser algum problema na absorção dos nutrientes pelo organismo...

Foreman: Um problema no intestino pode ocasionar a diminuição na absorção dos nutrientes...

House: Exato... Muito boa à observação Cameron... Chase e Cameron façam uma endoscopia digestiva e uma biópsia da mucosa intestinal...

_Não... Não quero ficar sozinha com ele..._

Foreman: E eu?

House: Vai me substituir na clínica... E vocês dois essa endoscopia é pra ontem...

Cameron levanta-se. Chase dar passagem pra ela. A mesma sae acompanhada dele.

Após se afasta um pouco da sala de diagnóstico.

Chase: Hey... Preciso saber de uma coisa...

Cameron nada fala apenas olha pra ele e continua andando.

Chase: Hey... Espera um pouco... Tu nem sabes onde o paciente está...

Ela pela primeira vez se dar conta disso. E para.

Chase: Ufa... Agora posso falar sem ter que correr...

Cam: O que quer saber?

Chase: Se tu foste aquele reencontro... Um ano depois...

Cam: Não... Não fui...

_Ele pensa que vou dar esse gostinho? Não! _

Chase: Ufa... É que aconteceu algo naquele ano... Naquela semana... Minha mãe adoeceu... Câncer no fígado... Foi descoberto tarde demais... Ela me fez um último pedido... Morrer em casa... Na nossa casa lá na Austrália... Onde segundo ela, passou os melhores momentos da sua vida... Eu e minha irmã viajamos com ela, o Jesse meu amigo também foi, pretendia voltar no dia do encontro pra te ver e lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, mas minha mãe morreu no dia anterior... Foi muito duro pra mim, perdi a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, não deu pra viajar, não tinha seu número, como entrar em contato contigo... Sinto muito...

Cam: Sinto muito pela sua perda...

Chase: Mas, por que não foi? Não perderia aquele encontro por nada no mundo... Estava muito apaixonado... Passei um ano pensando em ti... Sentindo seu cheiro na minha cama... Não acredito que não sentia o mesmo...

Cameron vira o rosto. Ele carinhosamente vira-o na sua direção, onde agora encarar seus lindos olhos.

Chase: Você foi... Né?

Cameron nada fala. Apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

Chase: Sinto muito...

Ele carinhosamente passa a sua mão na face dela.

Cam: Não tem o que se desculpar... Éramos jovens... Passou... Agora temos um paciente pra cuidar...

Chase: É... Vamos...

"**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**

**hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone**

**around me"**

Os dois viram um corredor e chegam na sala onde o paciente se encontrava.

Chase: E o garotão como está?

Mãe: Ele está reclamando de dores nas pernas e nos braços...

Chase: É devido à falta de cálcio...

Cameron olhava atentamente para o jovem deitado na cama. Tratava-se de um garoto de 4 anos e uma jovem, que ela deduziu ser a mãe, encontrava-se sentada ao lado dele.

Cameron: Ele vai ficar bem...

Mãe: Quem é essa?

Chase: Doutora Cameron... Também está cuidando do caso do seu filho...

Mãe: O que farão agora Doutor?

Chase: Outro exame...

Cam: Faremos uma endoscopia digestiva...

Mãe: Vão enfiar um tubo no meu filhinho?

Chase: Não se preocupe... Estará sedado não sentirá nada...

Chase solicita a uma enfermeira os materiais para o procedimento.

"**Because of you I am afraid**

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake"**

Cameron pega um spray de lidocaína.

Cam: Abre bem a boca... Tem um gosto azedo... Mas, é pra depois não senti dor...

O garoto estava encantado com a beleza da medica que abre a boca rapidamente. Borrifa algumas gotas do remédio, e logo escuta a reclamação do garoto.

Garoto: Isso é muito ruim mãe... Que mais não...

Mãe: Relaxe meu amor... Logo ficará curado e poderemos voltar pra casa...

O menino começa a senti os efeitos do anestésico. Chase então injeta na veia dele outro anestésico, o Versed, para induzir o paciente a dormir. Logo o garoto estava em um sono profundo.

Chase: Melhor a senhora aguardar no lado de fora...

Mãe: Certo doutor...

A mãe sae deixando Chase e Cameron a sós na sala com o garoto.

Chase: Quer fazer o procedimento?

Cam: Pode ser...

Cameron pega o aparelho e começa o procedimento. Chase ajeita o monitor. Logo estavam começando a observar o trato gastro-digestivo do garoto.

Chase: Tão novinho e já fazendo uma endoscopia...

Cam: Também não gosto de fazer procedimentos em criança...

Chase: Se bem que quando era mais nova tinha cara de pediatra...

Cam: Nunca tive muito jeito com criança... E você conseguiu se decidir por uma área?

Chase: Intensivista...

Cam: Hum... Legal...

Chase: Pelo visto algum marmanjo roubou seu coração...

Cam: Como?

Chase: A aliança...

Cam: Ah... Casei-me...

Chase: Tem muito tempo?

Cam: Dois anos...

Chase: Filhos?

Cam: Não...

Chase: Sortudo... Pena que pedir a minha chance...

Os dois se olham profundamente. Como ela queria gritar que o amava, que nunca deixou de amá-lo durante esses anos, mas muito tempo havia se passado, e infelizmente a vida seguiu em frente, não era mais uma jovem de 20 anos... Vira-se e olha para o monitor.

Cam: Veja... A pregas do Duodeno estão atrofiadas...

Chase: É... Tira um pedaço da musculatura para a biópsia...

Cameron faz o procedimento e o Chase pega o material e segue para o laboratório deixando-a terminando o procedimento.

"**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you"**

Ela retorna a sala de diagnóstico. House se encontrava conversando com uma pessoa.

House: Wilson... Conheça meu mais novo servo... Ou melhor,... Serva... Doutora Allison Cameron...

Wilson: Prazer... James Wilson...

Cam: Prazer...

Wilson: Qual sua especialidade?

Cam: Imunologista...

Wilson: Hum... Sou Oncologista...

House: Vamos parar esse papo furado... Como está meu paciente?

Wilson: Vou deixá-los trabalhar... Bem... Nos vermos por ai doutora Cameron...

House: Já vai tarde seu abusado...

Wilson sae deixando-os.

House: Então doutora?

Cam: As pregas do Duodeno estão atrofiadas... O doutor Chase foi fazer a biópsia...

House: Hum... O que pode causar essa atrofia?

House fica jogando sua bola pra cima enquanto lia no quadro branco os sintomas.

Cam: Intolerância ao glúten... E isso explicaria os sintomas...

House: Hum...

House fica sério olhando pra ela. Cameron percebe que o médico esperava dela uma explicação melhor para esse diagnóstico... Então dispara a falar...

Cam: Enteropatia glúten-induzida...

House: Hum... A Doença celíaca...

Cam: Exato... É uma patologia auto-imune que afeta o intestino delgado de adultos e crianças pre disposto genéticamente, precipitada pela ingestão de alimentos que contêm glúten. A doença causa atrofia das vilosidades da mucosa do intestino delgado, causando prejuízo na absorção dos nutrientes, vitaminas, sais minerais e água...

House: Hum... Isso explicaria a perda de peso, a fadiga muscular, ataxia e é claro a atrofia das pregas...

Nesse instante Chase adentra na sala.

Chase: A biopsia mostrou Estágio Marsh 3...

House: Atrofia completa das vilosidades... Bem... Aumenta as chances de ser a Doença Celíaca...

Chase: Doença Celíaca?

House: Graças a mim, temos agora uma imunologista na equipe, a qual rapidamente diagnóstico nosso caso como uma doença auto- imune...

Cam: A doença celíaca é provocada pela ingestão de glúten em pessoas sensiveis a essa proteína...

Chase: Hum... A intolerância ao glúten provoca a má absorção dos nutrientes o que causaria esses sintomas... Nossa como não pensei nisso antes... Parabéns Allison...

Ele olha carinhosamente pra ela, e deixa escapar um enorme sorriso.

House: Que vergonha... A novata deu 1 a zero em você... Façam um teste antiendomísio e um teste ELISA... Pra temos certeza que se trata da doença celíaca...

Os dois saem, deixando o House.

"**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**

**hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone**

**around me**

**Because of you I am afraid**

**I watched you die"**

Depois de algumas horas os dois retornam com o resultado dos exames.

Cam: Os exames confirmaram... É a doença celíaca...

House: Parabéns Doutora Cameron... Solucionou seu primeiro caso...

Chase: É... Parabéns...

Cam: Obrigada... Fiz apenas meu trabalho...

House: Continua assim... Provando-me que sua contratação foi útil... Agora vamos deixar de conversinha... Chase aplique nele azatioprina para diminuir os efeitos ocasionados pela doença... Cameron... Instrua a mãe dele sobre a dieta alimentar que o garoto terá que ter pra o resto da vida...

Os dois saem novamente. No corredor Chase tenta puxa assunto. Passaram o dia todo junto, mas nem parecia, só trocaram algumas palavras, o clima entre eles estava pesado, tinha medo de falar algo e estragar o convívio. A amava e saber que a mesma tinha seguido em frente na vida o tinha machucado. O mesmo não se prendeu a nenhuma mulher, pois tinha a esperança de reencontrá-la. Seu coração apaixonado doía.

Chase: Muito bom tê-la na equipe...

Cam: Obrigada... Pelo apoio...

_Imbecil... Podia ter dito outra coisa... _

_Ele está querendo puxar assunto... Melhor não dar corda... Isso é perigoso..._

Ela continua andando em direção a sala do paciente. Ela entra na sala seguida dele. Chase fica aplicando a medicação no garoto enquanto que a Cam chama a mãe para um canto.

Cam: Precisamos conversar...

Mãe: Já sabe o que ele tem?

Cam: Sim... Doença celíaca... É uma doença provocada por uma alergia que a pessoa adquiri ao ingerir glúten, uma proteína encontrada em alguns tipos de alimento...

Mãe: E é grave?

Cam: Um pouco... Se o paciente continuar ingerido essa proteína pode ocasionar alguns sintomas... Como esses que ele estava apresentando, mas se cuidar da alimentação, pode viver tranqüilamente... Terá que excluir do cardápio alimentos a base de trigo, por exemplo... E sempre observar no verso dos alimentos se ele contem glúteo... Daqui a pouco uma nutricionista virá vê-la e lhe informará melhor sobre a dieta...

Mãe: Então já podemos ir pra casa?

Cam: Terá que ficar em observação... Tomará medicamento pra curar os sintomas que está apresentando...

Mãe: Obrigada doutora...

Cam cumprimenta a mãe e sae.

O restante do dia, eles reversão o acompanhamento do paciente. No fim do dia, Cameron encontrava-se lendo uns portuários, Chase lendo uma revista, quando Foreman e House adentram na sala.

Foreman: Hey... Parabéns Cameron... Soube que resolveu o caso...

Cam: Obrigada...

House: Bem... Até amanhã simples mortais...

House pega seu casaco, sua sacola e sae.

Foreman: Bem... Vou indo também...

Foreman sae da sala, deixando os dois a sós.

Chase: Pode ir também Cameron... Deixa que tou uma última checada no paciente...

Cam: Ok... Valeu...

Cameron sae, Chase dar uma última passada no quarto do paciente, onde deixa algumas recomendações com a enfermeira de plantão.

"**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing"**

Cameron estava na frente do hospital. Procurava um táxi desesperadamente. O tempo havia esfriado drasticamente na cidade. Os flocos de neves caiam constantemente. Já estava com alguns flocos grudados no seu cabelo e na sua roupa. Não tinha vindo preparada pra tal fenômeno. Encontrava-se irritada, não passava um táxi.

Chase sae cabisbaixo do hospital. A felicidade de vê-la novamente havia sido substituída por um sentimento de impotência e medo. Não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. A mulher que não saia dos seus pensamentos estava a sua frente coberta por alguns flocos de neve.

Chase: Hey... Algum problema?

Cam: Não passa um táxi por aqui?

Chase: Passa... Mas, é que com esse tempo, as ruas aqui engarrafam. Vai demorar de passar um por aqui...

Cam: Droga!

Chase: Hey... Dou-te uma carona...

Cam: Não precisa...

Chase: Tá com medo de mim? Hey... Não vou te deixar aqui com esse tempo... Não sou tarado, lembra-se?

Cam: Não é isso... Só não quero te atrapalhar...

Chase: Não atrapalhar...

Cam: Então tudo bem... Qualquer coisa ainda tenho aquele bisturi...

Chase: Hahaha...

Os dois começam a andar pelo estacionamento. A neve agora caia com mais intensidade. Ele percebe que a Allison tremia. E tira seu casaco.

Chase: Toma...

Cam: É muito gentileza...

Chegam no carro, ele abre a porta do carona pra ela. Depois entra, e liga o aquecedor.

Chase: Aqui estamos quentes...

Cam: Nossa... Lá fora tá muito frio...

Chase: Bem... Onde tu estás morando?

Cam: No centro... 9ª Avenida...

Chase: Hum... Sei onde fica...

Ele liga o carro. E seguem para fora do Campus...

Chase: Se importa se ligar o som?

Cam: Não... Claro que não...

Ele liga o som. E o silêncio predomina no carro, apenas o som de uma belíssima canção ecoava no ambiente.

Ela resolve quebrar o silêncio.

Cam: E o paciente?

Chase: Bem... Os sintomas estão diminuindo...

Cam: Então amanhã poderá ter alta?

Chase: Se continuar assim... Concerteza...

Cam: Ótimo...

Chase resolve, já que ela começou a puxar assunto, se aprofunda nos diálogos, ouvi a voz dela, o fazia senti-se maravilhado.

Chase: Não ligou pra seu marido vim te buscar?

Cam: Como?

Chase: Estava lá fora quase congelando, por que não ligou pra ele vim lhe buscar?

Cam: Por que ele está há km de distância...

Chase: Hum...

Cam: Ele trabalha na Filadélfia... Nos veremos só fins de semana

Chase: Hum... Se fosse comigo, jamais te deixaria só em outra cidade...

Cam: Mas, ele não quis... Eu que impôs... Não queria que ele prejudicasse a carreira em favor da minha...

Ouvi-la falar daquele jeito do marido tinha feito seu coração doer... Como doía saber que ela tinha outro na vida, que não fosse ele... Resolve mudar o foco da conversa...

Chase: E aquela sua amiga...

Cam: A Celine?

Chase: Essa mesmo... Celine...

Cam: Nos formamos juntas... Trabalhamos no mesmo hospital, antes de vim pra cá... É pediatra...

Chase: Que legal... Você tinha a cara de pediatra... E a Celine que vira pediatra...

Cam: E aquele seu colega de quarto?

Chase: O Jesse?

Cam: Isso...

Chase: Quando vim fazer residência aqui na América... Ficou lá em Londres... Casou-se... E não quis abandonar a esposa... Tornou-se cirurgião cardíaco...

Cam: Hum... Fez residência no Princeton-Plasboro?

Chase: Não... Em um hospital em NY... Vim pra cá depois... Só tou a 1 ano na equipe de diagnostico do House...

Por ele a viagem demoraria mais, contudo, acabara de entrar na 9ª Avenida...

Cam: Robert... É aquele prédio ali...

Ouvi-la chamá-lo novamente pelo primeiro nome tinha feito-o ir as nuvens... Abre um sorriso, e estaciona o carro em frente ao prédio.

Chase: Adoro quando me chama pelo meu primeiro nome...

Ele olha profundamente nos olhos dela. A mesma senti-se entranha. Uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo... De esquecer o mundo lá fora... E entrega-se a ele novamente... Mas, resolve sair antes que fosse tarde...

Cam: Obrigada pela carona...

Ela ia abrir a porta, quando ele a impede...

Chase: Allison... Não vá... Antes preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Cam: Robert... Que dizer... Chase... Melhor não fala nada... Deixa-me ir...

Ela tenta novamente abri a porta... Ele novamente a impede...

Chase: Não sem antes ouvir o que tenho pra dizer...

Cam: Ok... Não tenho outra escolha mesmo...

Chase: Allison... Sei que tive a minha chance e que acabei jogando fora... Mas, não era minha intenção magoá-la... Fazê-la sofrer... Deus é testemunha disso...

Cam: Para... Por favor!...

Chase: Te amo... Sempre te amei... Vê-la hoje novamente só serviu pra confirmar o que sempre soube...

Ele se aproxima dela, ficam com os corpos quase colados, ela tenta ao máximo se afastar, mesmo estando anestesiada com as palavras dele... Também o amava... Também o queria... Mas, espaço faltava... Não tinha pra onde correr...

Cam: Chase... Não...

Chase: Sei que me ama também...

Ele encosta suavemente seus lábios no dela... E a mesma deixa-se ser beijada... Como queria esse beijo... Como necessitava dele... Os beijos vão ficando cada vez mais fortes... Beijavam-se intensamente... O mundo lá fora vai ficando pequeno... Não existia pra eles... Apenas se concentravam nos longos beijos...

"**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**

**hurt**

**Because of you**

**I try my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you I am afraid"**

**TBC**

**Notas:**

A escolha da **Filadélfia** como a cidade onde a Cameron viveu enquanto morou na Pensilvânia foi devido ao fato que é a cidade onde se passa a série Cold Case, a qual adoro...

Já **Pittsburgh** como a cidade onde ela nasceu foi porque já usei essa informação em outra Fic.

A **Universidade de Yale** fica localizada na cidade de New Haven em Connecticut, uma curiosidade sobre essa cidade: é onde o atual presidente americano, George Bush, nasceu.

A **doença celíaca ou Enteropatia glúten-induzida** é realmente causada por alergia ao Glúten, os sintomas apresentados bem como os medicamentos e a profilaxia descrita no texto são reais.

Os medicamentos descritos durante o procedimento da endoscopia digestiva é mesmo usado durante o exame. O medicamento **Versed **corresponde ao medicamento Midazolam no Brasil.

A **9ª Avenida** é invenção minha não existe em Princeton.

Os trechos espalhados são da música **Because Of You da Kelly Clarkson**... A tradução dessa música é perfeita, e o ritmo é fantástico... Bom pra as horas românticas...ahuahuahu...

**Agradecimentos:**

As meninas: Lalinha, Mai, Mona, Chris, Lais... Pelo apoio de sempre e o carinho... Escrevo essa Fic para agradar a vocês... Lalinha obrigada pelos toques que me dar quando revisa o texto...

A JoanaDu pela Review... E a Lady Luxury pelo comentário no fórum Chase & Cameron...

Gostaria de deixar bem claro que ninguém é obrigado a ler e a gostar das Fics que escrevo... Escrevo por diversão, por que gosto, e por que algumas pessoas gostam delas... Todos nós quando nascemos temos o livre arbítrio para decidimos sobre o que queremos ou não... Mas, acho que todos devemos ter um pouquinho de caráter e respeitar a opinião e principalmente os outros... Desculpe aqui pelo desabafo, mas é que cansei de certas coisas... Mas, o importante é abstrair esse tipo de coisa, por que elas só fazem mal as pessoas que as produzem... Como diz aquele velho ditado... Tudo que desejamos a alguém vem em dobro pra nós... Então... Podem continuar... Por que não ligo... E quero agradecer aqui as pessoas que estão sempre me avisando sobre essas coisas e principalmente pelo apoio... É bom ter amigos de verdade...

**Em Breve Capitulo 4...**


	5. Cap4:Quando amálo tornou a vida dolorosa

**Capítulo 4: Quando amá-lo tornou a vida dolorosa**

"_**La ra ra ra  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**__**"**_

A temperatura do lado de fora caia bruscamente, mas os jovens amantes beijavam-se intensamente. O calor que sentiam era o combustível o qual estimulava mais os longos e profundos beijos. Esqueceram o mundo e os obstáculos que impediam a concretização do amor que sentiam. Concentravam-se apenas nos lábios. Sugavam um os lábios do outro como se isso fosse necessário pra sobreviver.

Ficam uns minutos assim. Até que Allison retoma a consciência e se afasta bruscamente dele. Ele tenta em vão beijá-la novamente.

Cam: Pare! Isso é errado!

Chase: Te amo...E sei que me ama... Não há nada de errado nisso...

Cam: Não sou mais aquela jovem que fazia as coisas sem pensar... Que agia com o coração... Sou uma mulher casada...

Cameron olha seriamente pra o Chase.

Chase: Mas é a mim que você ama...

Cam: Não te amo...

Doía dizer isso... Mas, uma coisa que tinha aprendido na vida era mentir...

Chase: Ama-me sim... Não tive culpa por não ter ido aquele reencontro... Procurei-te durante esses anos...

Cam: Não te culpo... Seguir em frente... Aceite que não existe mais nada entre nós... Aqueles jovens ficaram lá na Inglaterra... Foi um amor de primavera, só isso... Amo meu marido... Sou feliz ao lado dele...

Chase: Mas, Ally...

Cam: Robert... Doutor Chase... Somos apenas colegas de trabalho, nada... Além disso... Tivemos uma história, a qual morreu há anos atrás, aceite isso...

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ela abre a porta. Chase ainda tenta puxa-la. Queria dizer uma última coisa. Cam se desvencilha do casaco que usava, e ele fica apenas com o mesmo. Ela anda rapidamente por debaixo de uma nevasca até seu apartamento. Ele abaixa o vidro, e grita, sem saber se a mesma ouvia.

Chase: Amo-te... E nada vai mudar isso...

Ela entra no prédio. Mas, escuta a última coisa dita por ele. Fica com os olhos marejados, a vontade de chorar era imensa. Seu coração doía, sua cabeça estava confusa. Apertava constantemente o botão do elevador, mas o mesmo estava parado no 8º andar e não descia. Abre a porta que dava pra a escada do edifício e sobe os 5 andares rapidamente, o choro começava a cair. Abre a porta e cai no chão encostada-se à mesma. As lágrimas caiam fortemente.

Chase permanece um tempo no carro em frente ao prédio dela. Também estava confuso e com o coração despedaçado. Deu alguns socos no volante.

Chase: Sei que me ama... Não vou desistir de você...

Liga o carro.

Chase: Não mesmo...

Segue para seu edifício.

"_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do"**_

Cameron ficou algum tempo soluçando. Encontrava-se arrasada. Não chorava assim há anos. A última vez fora quando ele não apareceu no reencontro em Cambridge.

Já havia aceitado o fato de não te-lo. Havia seguido em frente. Tinha um ótimo casamento e finalmente tinha conseguido o emprego dos seus sonhos. Por que ele tinha que reaparecer?

Junto com ele um caminhão de sentimentos tinha renascido. O amava isso era fato, mas era um amor impossível. Pertencia agora a outro. Mesmo estando com o coração partido teria que seguir em frente.

Precisava urgentemente de um conselho amigo. De alguém que pudesse iluminar a escuridão que havia se formado em torno da sua vida. Abre a bolsa, e joga tudo que havia nela no chão, até encontrar o celular. Digita o número na tela e disca.

"_**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now"**_

Celine andava rapidamente pelos corredores da emergência pediatra do Hospital Público da Pensilvânia. As noites sempre eram tumultuadas, cheia de crianças doentes. E o trabalho era pesado, mas a mesma adorava o que fazia.

O celular no bolso do seu jaleco começa a vibrar. Ao vê o nome da amiga na tela atende radiante.

_Celine: Hey Ally!!_

A amiga nada dizia só se ouvia os soluços.

_Celine: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ally fala comigo!_

Allison tenta explicar, mas a voz não queria sair apenas às lágrimas continuavam a cair. Sua respiração esta acelerada. Celine entra no consultório na sua frente, o mesmo estava vazio, senta-se na mesa.

_Celine: Calma Honey... Inspire... Expire... Deixa o ar entrar e sair... Quando sentisse melhor você me explica o que está acontecendo..._

Cameron segue o conselho da amiga. E após uns minutos finalmente consegue pronunciar a primeira palavra.

_Cam: Amiga... Ele reapareceu..._

_Celine: Ele? Não vai me dizer que é australiano sexy... _

_Cam: Ele mesmo... O Robert..._

_Celine: Como foi reencontrá-lo ai em Princeton?_

_Cam: Ele é da equipe de diagnostico do Doutor House..._

_Celine: Serio? To boba... Que mundo pequeno... Meu Deus... Você deve está arrasada..._

_Cam: Muito... Ele me explicou o porquê de não ter aparecido naquele dia... Ele não teve culpa, a mãe morreu..._

_Celine: Nossa... Ele não teve culpa mesmo..._

_Cam: Foi difícil passar o dia naquele hospital... Ao lado dele, e pra completar devido ao mau tempo, acabei tendo que pegar uma carona com ele, e nos beijamos... _

_Celine:Vocês se beijaram!? Que barra Ally..._

_Cam: Tive vontade de jogar tudo pra o alto e sumir pelo mundo ao lado dele... Vê-lo serviu pra ter certeza que nunca deixei de amá-lo... O amo profundamente..._

_Celine: Entendo... Imagino como isso deve doer..._

_Cam: Por outro lado, tenho o Josh... Não posso fazer isso com ele... Sempre foi tão bom comigo..._

_Celine: Ou seja, tem que viver ao lado de um homem que não ama, e trabalhar ao lado do seu grande amor... Amiga não queria está na sua pele..._

_Cam: O que eu faço?_

_Celine: Não sei... Mas, a Allison que conheço encontrará uma saída... Seja forte amiga... E pode contar comigo... Assim que tiver uma folga irei ai te ver... Infelizmente tenho que desligar... Estão me chamando... Cuida-se honey..._

_Cam: Obrigada por me ouvir... Ate mais amiga..._

_Celine: Ate amiga..._

Cameron desliga o celular. Quando ia se levantar o mesmo toca novamente. Olha no visor. Respira fundo e atende.

_Cam: Hey..._

_Josh: Hey Honey... __Tudo bem meu amor?_

_Cam: Tudo…_

Ela tentava disfarçar. Mas ouvi a voz do seu marido pelo celular havia aumentado à incerteza e a dor no seu peito, foi inevitável não fica chorosa.

_Josh: Não está... Conheço-te... Está com uma voz chorosa... Aconteceu alguma coisa no hospital? Ouvi dizer que o Doutor House é grosseiro... Ele lhe fez alguma coisa?_

_Cam: Não... Não tem nada a ver com ele... E com o hospital..._

Era inevitável não mentir.

_Josh: O que foi? Por que está chorando?_

_Cam: Saudade... É isso... _

_Josh: Oh meu amor! Não gosto de lhe ver triste... Sinto muito... Prometo que logo isso vai se resolver... Sábado estarei ai bem cedinho... _

_Cam: Eu sei... É bobagem, logo passa..._

_Josh: Amo-te muito... Lembre-se que nunca vou deixar que nada nesse mundo te machuque... _

_Cam: Você é muito especial... Obrigada por tudo..._

_Josh: Hey... Não precisa agradecer... Marido é pra essas coisas..._

_Cam: Está se cuidando? Tomando os remédios direitinhos?_

_Josh: Não vem mudando de conversa mocinha... Não se preocupe comigo estou bem doutora... Quero que tome uma boa ducha quente, depois peça alguma comida pelo telefone... Veja um pouco de televisão... Depois ao deitar na cama põe um dos travesseiros por entre suas pernas e o abrace fortemente... Pense em coisas boas, nas coisas boas que já viveu... E logo vai adormecer... Amanha será um novo dia, e vai ver como tudo vai ser resolver e essa tristeza vai logo passar..._

_Cam: O que faria sem você?_

_Josh: Acho que quase nada... hahaha_

_Cam: Obrigada por tudo Honey..._

_Josh: Estarei sempre aqui... Lembre-se disso... Beijos meu amor..._

_Cam: Beijos Honey..._

"_**And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry"**_

Ela desliga o celular. E fica um tempo tentando ainda digerir os últimos acontecimentos. A conversa com o marido havia confundido mais os sentimentos. Tinha um carinho especial pelo Josh, o mesmo sabia alegrar seus dias, mesmo não amando conseguia viver em harmonia. Por outro lado, está com o Robert era mágico. Sentia sensações maravilhosas. Um frio na barriga, um calor percorrer todo o corpo, a boca fica seca, o coração dispara, a respiração fica rápida. Coisas que nunca sentiu com o marido.

Resolve seguir o conselho do Josh. Ele sempre sabia como fazer-la senti-se bem. Esse fora um dos motivos de ter ficando com ele. Começado a namorar. Gostava da companhia, do papo, do modo como fazia carinho nela. E quando o mesmo a pediu em casamento não demorou a aceitar.

Recolhe seus pertences do chão, põe novamente na bolsa. A joga no sofá e segue para o banheiro. Tira toda a roupa e joga no cesto. Fica um tempo se olhando no imenso espelho que havia sobre a pia. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chora.

Anda na direção do box e liga bem o chuveiro. A água caia forte e bem morna. Prende o cabelo bem firme, e delicia-se na ducha. Fica um tempo só sentindo a água percorrer sua pele macia e branca.

Sai do banheiro enrolada numa enorme toalha. Senta-se na cama em posição de Yoga. Fica em silêncio. Só sentindo sua respiração. Por uns instantes sua mente se esvazia, esquece os problemas que a atormentava. Permite-se 20 minutos de relaxamento. Medita durante esse tempo.

Após a meditação sente-se mais leve. Levanta e anda ate o sofá, onde pega o celular na bolsa. Olha na porta da geladeira o número do serviço de entrega do restaurante chinês que tinha há uns poucos quarteirões do apartamento. Liga e faz um pedido.

Em poucos minutos atende a porta usando um enorme moleton onde havia escrito em letras enormes a palavra YALE. Paga ao entregador e delicia o pedido assistindo ao telejornal local.

Após um tempo vendo televisão. Resolve ir descansar. O dia fora muito cansativo, estressante, avassalador. Deita do modo como Josh sugeriu, mas mesmo assim, tem insônia. Passa boa parte da noite e inicio da madrugada pensando. E toma uma decisão.

"_**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foreseek the dark ahead if I stay"**_

O dia amanheceu muito frio. Ainda caia uma neve constante na cidade. Allison estava bastante agasalhada na portaria do seu edifício esperando o táxi que a levaria ate o hospital.

Acordara mais disposta pela manhã. E decidida. Iria agir como uma mulher madura e esquecer a jovem apaixonada que havia no seu interior. Teria que conviver com o Robert. Seria duro, mas conseguiria. Negar o amor que sentia era inevitável. Havia construído uma vida ao lado do Josh e seguiria em frente com ela. Mesmo sentindo-se dilacerada.

Durante todo o caminho fica a observar a vida das pessoas que andavam pelas avenidas. Tentava imaginar se elas eram felizes. Ou se a felicidade era negada a maioria dos mortais. E que ela não era a única no planeta a viver sem senti-se completamente realizada. Infelizmente não se pode ter tudo nessa vida, e a jovem Allison aprendera essa lição da pior forma possível.

Cumprimenta todos na recepção do hospital e segue para a sala do House. Não havia ninguém lá. Então aproveita pra dar uma conferida nos seus e-mails. Fica concentrada na tarefa que nem nota quando os três rapazes adentram na sala.

House: Pelo menos uma pessoa nessa equipe é pontual!

Cam: Bom dia!

Chase: Bom dia!

Ela evita olhar nos olhos dele. E volta a se concentrar nos e-mails.

House: Vejo que gosta de computadores...

Cam: Não tenho nada contra...

House: Ótimo... Foi promovida... Agora além de ajudar nos diagnóstico, irá verificar meus e-mails...

Cameron olha sem entender pra o Foreman.

Foreman: Todos nós aqui temos segundas funções... Chase é o garoto do café... Eu sou o escolhido pra mexer nas coisas dos pacientes... E você é agora a garota dos e-mails...

House: Exatamente!

Chase: Nenhum caso novo?

House: Nenhum... Vocês dois... Irão ver como o paciente com a doença celíaca está... A doutora Cameron vem comigo para a clinica...

Ela vibrou com essa noticias. Mesmo não sabendo o que faria na tal clinica. O importante é que ficaria longe dele. E necessitava disso urgentemente. Não estava conseguindo agi normalmente com ele por perto. Essa tarefa seria mais difícil do que imaginou.

Fecha a tela no computador. E segue o House.

Chase ficara desapontado. Precisava urgentemente conversar com ela. Pedi desculpas. Passara a noite em claro tentando bolar um plano pra te-la novamente. Sabia que a tarefa seria árdua. E sua primeira tática era se aproximar como amigo. Ela não era mais a jovem que conheceu. Era uma mulher adulta e com a vida formada. Seria mais difícil conquistar essa nova Allison, mas o importante era saber que ela o amava. Necessitava conquistar a confiança dela novamente.

Pega uma enorme xícara de café e senta-se ao lado do Foreman. Sua cabeça fervia.

" _**I **__**hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do"**_

O dia transcorrer bem no Princeton-Plasboro. Foreman e Chase passaram o dia cuidando do garoto com a doença celíaca. A taxa de vitaminas do garoto ainda está muito baixa, então acharam melhor deixa-lo mais um tempo em observação. Então passaram o dia revisando na observação do garoto e lendo revistas médicas.

Cameron passou o dia atendendo as consultas do House na clinica. Achou algumas das atitudes do médico grosseiras e não condizente com a profissão. Mas, depois de alguns atendimentos acabou se acostumando com o jeito do médico. E até se permitiu rir um pouco. Pelo menos o dia corrido havia deixado sua mente longe dos pensamentos que a atormentavam.

Já era noite. Encontrava-se no vestiário médico terminando de arrumar suas coisas pra ir embora. Quando escuta a porta se fechar. Vira-se. Ele estava ali parado, encostado na porta.

Chase: Hey... Está fugindo de mim? Procurei-lhe o dia todo...

Cam: Fugindo? Estava trabalhando...

Chase: É... Eu sei... E como foi na clinica? O House lhe deixou pirada?

Cam: Um pouco... Mas, logo me acostumei...

Chase: Precisamos conversar...

Cam: Tudo que tínhamos pra conversar... Conversamos ontem...

Ela fala já se levantando e pegando suas coisas.

Chase: É eu sei... E você tem razão em tudo que disse... Não posso simplesmente lhe cobrar nada... O tempo passou, e as coisas seguiram em frente... Quero lhe pedir desculpas pelos beijos de ontem...

Cam: Não tem que pedir desculpas... Também o beijei...

Chase: Mas, foi errado... Mesmo te amando... Não foi justo com você... Tem uma vida agora... E infelizmente não faço parte dela...

Como doía dizer tudo isso. Pra ela ouvi também era dilacerador.

Cam: Contudo trabalhamos juntos...

Chase: Exato... Não quero que se sinta desconfortável com minha presença... Somos adultos e temos que lidar de maneira racional com esse problema...

Cam: Exato...

Chase: Então... Era isso que tinha pra lhe dizer... Não vou mais tomar seu tempo...

Ele sai, deixando a porta aberta. Ela ainda fica um tempo digerindo o acontecimento. Sabia que ele devia esta sofrendo ao tomar a decisão. Ela mesma estava com o coração partido, mas foi a decisão correta.

"_**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry"**_

A semana já estava acabando. O fim de semana se aproximava. A sexta a noite estava tranqüila no hospital. A doutora Cameron separava os e-mails do doutor House. Os dias estavam passando lentamente pra ela. A convivência com o seu grande amor ainda era duro. Agi normalmente ao lado dele era complicado, mas o mesmo estava se empenhando pra que isso desse certo. Aos poucos as coisas estavam tomando um rumo.

E tirada dos pensamentos pela entrada dos rapazes no recinto.

Foreman: Hey...

Cam: Hey...

House: Bem... Finalmente a semana acabou... Não sei vocês, mas estou de saída...

Chase: Hey... Não vai pra o barzinho com a galera?

House: Não sei...

Foreman: Qual é House? Você não pede a oportunidade de pentelhar a Cuddy fora do hospital...

House: Ela vai?

Foreman: Ela sempre vai...

Chase: Hey Cameron... Não ta a fim de ir conosco?

Foreman: É Cameron... Vamos!

Cam: Barzinho?

Chase: É um barzinho que tem aqui perto... É o point da galera do hospital... Toda a sexta à noite o povo se reuni pra beber e papear...

House: Se a novata for, eu vou...

Cam: Isso é chantagem?

Foreman: É por que ele tem certeza que você não irá. E quer justificar a não ida dele através da sua desistência...

House: Nossa... Anda me analisando?

Cam: Então ele esta ferrado... Por que vou com vocês...

House: Sua estraga prazer...

Todos riem da cara de desapontado que o House faz.

Chase: Então vamos?

Todos pegam seus casacos e partem em direção a recepção. Quando estavam saindo do elevador, o Wilson grita pedindo pra eles esperarem. Eles então se encostam à recepção e ficam esperando o oncologista.

Um rapaz de aparentemente 32 anos. Com uma barba por fazer. De aproximadamente 1,85m. Cabelo castanho, e um par de olhos claros. Entra no hospital. Trajava uma calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta de couro. Carregava um capacete em uma das mãos. Para próximo aos médicos e chama pela doutora Cameron.

Josh: Ally!

Cameron que verificava o horário no celular. Ao ouvir uma voz familiar lhe chamando, levanta a cabeça. E abre um sorriso. Caminha na direção do rapaz. Os dois se abraçam fortemente. E trocam um beijo.

Os médicos, agora acompanhados pelo Wilson, assistiam à cena.

Wilson: Quem é aquele?

House: O marido...

Chase sente uma pontada no coração.

_Droga! Esse imbecil tinha que aparecer?_

Após o beijo. Cameron toca suavemente a face do marido.

Cam: Josh! O que faz aqui?

Josh: Adiantei as coisas na Filadélfia e vim o mais rápido que pude...

Cam: De moto?

Josh: Exato!

Cam: Sabe que não gosto que ande de moto... Ainda mais numa viagem como essa... A distancia é grande...

Josh: Calma Honey... Estou bem...

Cam: Fico feliz que tenha vindo...

Josh: Está indo pra casa?

Cam: Não... O pessoal está indo beber um pouco num barzinho... Importa-se?

Josh: Claro que não...

Cam: Vou te apresentar a eles...

Os dois seguem de mãos dadas até onde os médicos estavam.

Cam: Desculpem... Esse é o Josh...

House: Então é o sortudo que é casado com essa jovem médica?

Josh: Sou... Sortudo com certeza...

Ele abre um lindo sorriso pra a esposa.

Cam: Esse é o Doutor Gregory House... Aqueles são Doutor Foreman, Doutor James Wilson e o Doutor Robert Chase...

Josh: Prazer... Josh Speedman...

Nesse instante. Lisa Cuddy que saia se aproxima.

Cuddy: Iam sem mim?

House: Quem te chamou?

Cuddy: O Wilson...

House: Estraga prazer...

Cuddy percebe a presença do Josh e o cumprimenta.

Cuddy: Desculpa a falta de educação...

House: Ela é má educada mesmo...

Cuddy: Diferente de certas pessoas... Tenho educação... Desculpa-me... Lisa Cuddy...

Josh: Tudo bem... Não foi nada... Josh Speedman...

Cuddy: Hum... O marido da Cameron...

Foreman: Melhor irmos... Senão não encontraremos lugares...

Chase que andava calado desde a chegada do seu rival. Pronuncia a primeira palavra.

Chase: É mesmo...

Todos saem em direção ao estacionamento. Josh se aproxima da sua moto. Ao vê a moto House fica encantado e se aproxima.

House: Essa maquina é sua?

Josh: É...

House: Uma Suzuki Hayabusa?

Josh: Exato... É uma SUZUKI GSX 1300 R Hayabusa...

House: 300km/h?

Josh: Hum... Hum...

House: Preciso de uma maquina dessa...

Cuddy: Desde quando pilota uma moto?

House: Quando era jovem tinha uma Harley-Devisson

Wilson: Mas, acho que agora tem um probleminha...

Josh: Não há problema pilotar devido à perna dele... E as concessionárias têm planos ótimos pra pessoas com alguma deficiência...

House: Viram?!...

Cuddy: Melhor irmos, antes que o louco resolva pilotar...

Todos seguem para seus respectivos carros. Josh retira sua jaqueta de couro e põe na Cameron.

Josh: O frio está imenso... Isso irá te proteger...

Cam: Não precisa... E melhor você vesti antes que pegue um resfriado...

Josh: Deixa de ser teimosa... Vou ficar bem... Se adoecer, tenho uma medica particular...

Ela meio relutando veste a jaqueta... Põe o capacete. E o Josh segue os carros em direção ao barzinho.

"_**Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my  
Valentine"**_

O barzinho ficava ainda nos Campus. Era um local bastante requisitado pelos estudantes de Princeton e pelos profissionais que trabalham nas redondezas.

Todos estacionam. Josh por esta de moto estaciona bem próximo à entrada. Todos entram juntos. E vão para a mesa que os médicos estavam habituados á ficarem. Era próximo ao bar e longe das confusões.

Pedem cervejas para os rapazes e coquetéis para as moças.

House: Então Josh... Como vocês se conheceram?

Cuddy: Deixa de se intrometer na vida dos outros...

Josh: Não tem problema... Né amor?

Cameron que tentava se desviar dos olhares do Chase. Olha para o marido.

Cam: É...

Josh: Foi na Yale... Fazia engenharia lá... E conheci a Ally numa festa... Tornamos amigos... E depois de muitas tentativas... Começamos a namorar... E depois de formados a pedi em casamento... E aqui estamos...

House: Por que os jovens se casam cedo?

Wilson: Por que se amam...

House: Por isso que seus casamentos não dão certo...

Cuddy: E o seu por acaso deu?

House: Não a amava...

Chase: Vamos deixar de papo furado?

Foreman: Concordo...

O foco da conversa muda. Falam sobre diversos assuntos. Josh se encaixa rapidamente no meio dos médicos. Todos simpatizam com ele. Chase se sentia desconfortável. Cameron mais ainda. O jovem médico não tira os olhos dela. A mesma tentava disfarçar. Agarrava fortemente o braço do marido. Numa tentativa de demonstrar ao médico que se sentia protegida ao lado do marido.

De repente uma jovem se aproxima da mesa.

Jovem: Hey... Doutor Chase...

Chase: Hey...

Jovem: Sumiu? Não me ligou...

Chase: Que isso gatinha... Andava ocupado...

Chase levanta-se e vai conversa com a jovem no bar.

House: O garanhão ataca novamente...

Foreman: Queria ter o charme desse australiano...

Wilson: Eu também...

Cuddy: Tem um monte de enfermeira que daria tudo pra sair com ele...

Aquele papo estava deixando a Cameron morrendo de ciúmes. De longe observava a conversa do Chase com a jovem. O jeito carinhoso que ele tocava o cabelo e os braços dela estavam fazendo seu sangue ferver de ódio. Não podia e nem queria que outras o tivessem. Estaria sendo egoísta demais? Ela tinha o Josh... Infelizmente ele teria que ser de outras...

Sente de repente um mal estar... Resolve ir ao banheiro...

Josh: Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Cam: Não... Preciso apenas ir ao toalete...

Cuddy: Quer companhia?

Cam: Não precisa...

Ela dar um sorriso forçado. Infelizmente pra ir ao toalete teria que passar ao lado dele. Passa como um foguete. Ele nota. Espera um pouco e vai à mesma direção. Deixando a jovem a ver navios.

Cameron entra no toalete. Lava bem o rosto. Sentia-se um pouco tonta. Achou melhor volta à mesa e ir pra casa com o Josh. Quando saia do toalete sente uma mão puxando-a. Tenta se desvencilha, mas não consegue. É levada até uma área onde havia claridade, pois o corredor do toalete estava escuro. E então finalmente consegue ver quem era.

Cam: Chase! O que foi?

Chase: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Passou por mim pálida...

Cam: É só cansaço...

Chase: Não minta pra mim...

Cam: Quem você pensa que é? Pensei que tinha combinado de agir apenas como colegas de trabalho!

Chase: Estou preocupado...

Cam: Não precisa... Tenho um marido pra se preocupar comigo...

Ela puxa seu braço e sai rapidamente.

Chase: Definitivamente ela me ama...

Ele sai e retorna a mesa. Onde Josh e Cameron se despediam.

Cam: Desculpe pessoal... Mas estou cansada... O Josh também... Chegou a pouco de viagem...

Josh: É.

Foreman: Compreendemos...

Chase: Até segunda doutora Cameron…

Ele nem olha direito pra ele. Josh paga uma parte da conta. E os dois seguem para o apartamento do casal. Chase senta-se na mesa e volta a beber, só lhe restava lamentar por não ser ele a te-la ao lado essa noite.

"_**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home"**_

Durante o caminho o casal não trocou uma palavra. Ao estacionar na garagem do edifício, Josh ajuda a amada a desce da moto.

Josh: Pronto!

Cam: Estou bem Honey... Não precisa me tratar como um bebê...

Josh: Desculpa... É que me preocupo contigo...

Cam: É... Eu sei...

Os dois sobem o elevador. E finalmente chegam ao apartamento. Josh põe os capacetes em cima da cômoda e fica um tempo olhando tudo a sua volta.

Josh: Nossa... Muito bonito... É pequeno, mas aconchegante...

Cam: É...

Josh: Vou tomar uma ducha... Acompanha-me?

Cam: Vou preparar algo pra comemos... Vai lá...

Josh: Certo... Volto logo e te ajudo...

Josh segue para o quarto. Cameron abre a geladeira e fica um tempo olhando. Sua mente estava longe. Pensava no seu grande amor. No que estaria fazendo. Se teria indo embora com a linda jovem com quem conversou no bar. Resolve deixar esses pensamentos de lado. Pega alguns ingredientes, e põe sobre a pia.

Após alguns minutos Josh retorna. Usava uma calça de moletom e encontrava-se com o peito nu. Cameron cozinhava algo no forno e não notou a aproximação do marido. O mesmo a abraço por trás enquanto dado beijos no pescoço e na orelha.

Cam: Assim vou queima a panqueca...

Josh: Não tem problema...

Ele continua beijando o pescoço enquanto que com as mãos percorria as pernas da amada.

Josh: Como senti sua falta...

Cameron vira-se e o encara.

_Por que não consigo amá-lo do modo que amo o Robert? Por quê? _

Ela o beija suavemente.

Cam: Nossas panquecas estão prontas... Vou por na mesa... Pega na geladeira o chocolate e o mel pra mim... Please...

Josh: Claro honey...

Os dois deliciaram-se com as panquecas, sendo que o Josh comeu apenas a panqueca pura sem o mel e o chocolate.

Josh: Vai tomar uma ducha... Deixa que lavo a louça...

Cam: Obrigada... Estou mesmo precisando de um bom banho...

Josh leva a louça pra pia. Cameron segue para o banheiro onde toma uma ducha quente enquanto sua mente confusa ainda trabalhava. Após deixa a cozinha arrumada, Josh segue para o quarto, onde arruma a cama, e deita esperando a esposa enquanto assistia a um programa na televisão.

Após alguns minutos, Allison sai do banheiro trajando um pijama quente, mesmo com o aquecedor ligado fazia frio no ambiente. Deita ao lado do marido. E cobre-se. Põe a cabeça no peito dele, e o mesmo alisa lentamente os seus fios de cabelo.

Josh: Gostei do pessoal do hospital... O Doutor House é uma comédia...

Cam: O pessoal é legal...

Josh: Então se sente feliz?

Cam: Como?

Josh: Disse-me uma vez que esse emprego era o seu sonho de consumo... Então valeu a pena o sacrifício?

Cam: Estou ainda em processo de transição, mas logo vou me acostumar...

Josh: Sei que vai... Sempre consegue o que deseja...

_Nem tudo... O que mais desejo nunca terei..._

Cameron levanta o tronco ficando agora encarando os olhos do marido.

Cam: É... Vou conseguir...

Ele a beija. Ela retribui o beijo. Necessitava senti-se amada por alguém. Encontrava-se triste. E o Josh sempre sabia como acalmar seu coração. Os beijos vão ficando mais quentes. Ele vira seu corpo ficando sobre ela. Começa a carinhosamente alisar todo o corpo dela. Por um instante, Allison deixa-se ser tocada, acariciada e amada por ele.

Mas, sua mente confusa começa a atrapalhar a ocasião. Flashs do Robert começa a vim na sua mente. Não seria justo com o Josh transa pensando em outro. Então resolve inventar uma desculpa e adiar a ocasião. Desvencilha dos carinhos.

Josh: Hey... O que foi? Não ta afim?

Cam: É que estou muito cansada... O dia foi cheio... Podemos continuar de onde paramos amanhã?

Josh: Claro meu amor... Deita aqui vou lhe fazer um cafuné até você adormecer...

Deita novamente no peito do Josh. Enquanto ele fazia-lhe cafuné. Fica com os olhos fechados tentando tirar o Robert da sua mente, dos seus pensamentos.

"_**It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity"**_

O dia amanheceu um pouco mais quente em Princeton. Os raios solares iluminavam a cidade derretendo a neve. Os pássaros sobrevoavam as imensas árvores espalhadas e cantarolavam alegremente.

Allison vai abrindo os olhos lentamente. E estranha o fato de está sozinha na cama.

Cam: Será que dormi todo o fim de semana? E o Josh já foi embora?

Sua pergunta é respondida quando vê seu marido adentrando o quarto carregando uma belíssima bandeja de café da manhã. O Josh abre um sorriso quando se aproxima da cama.

Josh: Bom dia meu amor!

Cam: Bom dia!

Josh: Dormiu bem?

Cam: Dormi...

Por incrível que pareça o sono veio rapidamente na noite passada. Adormeceu enquanto recebia os carinhos do marido. Definitivamente o Josh sabia como amaciar os males que afligiam a jovem médica.

Josh: Preparei um super café da manhã pra nós... Bem, faltam algumas coisas na geladeira, mas fiz um banquete com o pouco que conseguir... Tem frutas, mel, pão, requeijão cremoso, geléia, queijo, presunto, peito de peru e pra acompanhar suco de laranja...

Cam: Você não existe...

Ela lhe dar um beijo. Fazendo-o abrir outro enorme sorriso. Começam a deliciar o banquete na cama. Enquanto conversavam.

Josh: Adivinha com quem almocei na quinta feira?

Cam: Sua irmã?

Josh: Passou longe... Com a Celine...

Cam: A Cê?

Josh: Hum... Hum... Tinha um almoço de negócio perto do edifício onde ela mora, e a convidei...

Cam: O que a Celine fazia num almoço de negócio?

Josh: Não era qualquer negócio... Lembra daquele meu amigo... O Rick?

Cam: O que o pai tem uma concessionária?

Josh: Ele mesmo... Estava fazendo uma troca... O seu carro por outro aqui em Princeton... O pai dele é amigo de um cara que tem uma concessionária aqui... Não quero te ver andando de táxi, quando tem um carro parado na garagem lá na Filadélfia...

Cam: Hum... E conseguiu?

Josh: Claro... Mais tarde podemos passar lá pra você escolher seu novo carro...

Ela dar outro beijo e um abraço nele.

Cam: Sempre me alegrando... Mimando-me...

Josh: É um prazer fazer isso... Mas, não é só isso... Tem mais...

Cam: O que?

Josh: Convidei a Celine porque lembrei que o Rick terminou com a namorada e tal... Quem sabe ele e a Celine...

Cam: Está dando uma de cupido?

Josh: Pelo visto funcionou... Por que os dois marcaram de sair pra jantar na sexta à noite... Ou seja, ontem...

Cam: Safada... Ah ela vai ter que me contar tudo que rolou nesse jantar...

Josh: Gostou das novidades?

Cam: Adorei... Josh...

Josh: O que foi Honey?

Cam: Obrigada por tudo...

Ela abraça o marido fortemente.

Josh: Por nada... Lembre-se que nunca vou permitir que nada lhe machuque...

Cam: Eu sei...

Ela olha bem nos olhos do Josh. Ele era o homem que toda mulher deseja... Que toda mulher quer... Queria ter conhecido eles antes de viver o que viveu com o Robert... Mas, infelizmente seu coração já pertencia á outro... Contudo, lutaria pra continuar seu casamento... Pra quer a convivência com seu grande amor não destruísse o que havia construído ao lado do Josh. Iria se agarrar nisso de agora em diante.

O beija. Não como antes. O beijo agora é profundo e cheio de desejos. Vai puxando a camisa dele.

Josh: E o nosso café?

Cam: Deixa pra depois... Tenho algo melhor em mente agora...

Puxa a camisa dele, deixando-o com o peito nu. Ele tira a bandeja pondo-a no chão. E delicadamente deita a Cameron na cama. Beija o pescoço descendo pelo colo nu. Enquanto ela arranhava suas costas. Ela estava desligada do mundo. Pensava apenas em ganhar e proporcionar prazer ao Josh.

Ele tira a blusa do pijama. A mesma não usava sutiã. Então concentra os carinhos nessa região. Depois vai delicadamente descendo pela barriga, e vai tirando a calça do pijama, ate arranca-la totalmente. Volta a preencher os lábios dela com beijos ardentes.

Afasta um pouco e fica admirando-a. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante.

Josh: Como senti falta do seu corpo...

Cam: Também senti do seu...

Ela tira a bermuda que ele usava, não estava de cueca, e logo também se livrou da sua última peça de roupa. Ambos encontravam-se nus e trocavam beijos cada vez mais profundos. Quando Josh percebeu que a Cam estava pronta, uniu seus corpos. Os movimentos tinham um ritmo calmo. Ele queria proporcionar o máximo possível de prazer a ela. Aos poucos foi aumentando. E após alguns minutos ambos atingem o clímax.

Ela cai exausta no peito dele. E o mesmo fica acariciando as costas nuas dela. Eles ficam um bom tempo assim. Sem nada dizerem. Apenas curtindo o momento e recuperando as forças.

Após recuperarem as forças tomam uma ducha quente juntos. Vestem uma roupa quente e seguem para a concessionária. Cam fica radiante com o carro novo, e leva o Josh pra almoçar num ótimo restaurante. Após o delicioso almoço dão uma de turista e ficam durante toda a tarde conhecendo os principais pontos da cidade. Antes de voltarem pra casa, passam num supermercado e fazem compras.

À noite, Josh prepara um jantar romântico. Jantam a luz de vela enquanto conversam sobre a vida e sobre o futuro. Pela primeira vez desde que havia reencontrado o Chase, que a Allison encontrava-se feliz e despreocupada. O dia tinha sido maravilhoso. O marido sabia como proporcionar bons momentos a ela. E era nisso que iria se apegar de hoje em diante pra conseguir sobreviver à convivência com seu grande e verdadeiro amor.

Após o jantar se amaram loucamente adormecendo em seguida exaustos. O domingo também fora especial como o sábado. O casal passou o dia vendo televisão e namorando.

Na segunda, enquanto ela se prepara pra ir trabalhar, ele segue para Filadélfia, se despedem com muito amor. Trocam beijos apaixonados. A semana pra ela passava lentamente. Era difícil e doloroso ainda conviver com o Robert. O evitava completamente, só falava o necessário, e quase nunca ficava a sós com ele. Os fins de semana ela curtia com o Josh. Amavam-se e faziam coisas que os casais apaixonados fazem. E assim o tempo foi passando.

"_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket"**_

_23 de Dezembro de 2003_

O tempo estava passando lentamente para a jovem Allison Cameron. Mesmo tendo evitado o Robert durante o último mês, sua paixão por ele crescia gradualmente. Sua salvação era a visita de fins de semana do Josh, onde concentrava seus desejos reprimidos e se dava conta que sua escolha já havia sido feita e nada poderia mudar esse fato.

Josh havia vindo a Princeton buscar a Allison pra passar o Natal Na Filadélfia com sua família.

Josh: Então amor?

Cam: Honey... Não dar... Temos um caso serio na mão... Vim apenas tomar uma ducha e estou voltando pra o hospital...

Josh: O quer? O que é assim tão serio?

Cam: Um garoto de 8 anos com o vírus da Raiva...

Josh: Nossa... Mas, não tem como medicá-lo? Voltamos no dia 25 pela manhã...

Cam: Raiva não tem cura... Podemos apenas aliviar o sofrimento e torcer pra a doença retroceder... Não dá mesmo Honey... House vai precisar de todos nós

Josh: Então vou ficar... Passo a véspera e o Natal com você...

Cam: Nem pense nisso... Sua mãe preparou tudo pra receber você e sua irmã... Além disso, passarei a véspera e o Natal lá no hospital... Iria ficar aqui sozinho... Você vai...

Josh: O que faço com sua passagem?

Cam: Pede reembolso...

Josh: Não... Vou deixá-la aqui, se acaso mude de idéia...

Cam: Josh! Por que tem que ser tão egocêntrico? Um garoto de 8 anos está morrendo e você se preocupando com um jantar! Já passamos natais juntos e temos outros em frente... Esse garoto nem sabe se acordará amanhã vivo...

Josh: Às vezes me esqueço que casei com uma médica... Sinto muito... Não era minha intenção... Sei que salvar vidas é sua vida, e o quanto isso significa pra ti...

Cam: Desculpa-me também... Não precisava falar gritando e desse jeito... É que estou cansada e preocupada com o garoto...

Josh a abraça fortemente beijando-lhe a testa.

Josh: Relaxe... Tudo vai dar certo... Você e seus colegas são excelentes médicos e vão conseguir solucionar o problema... Bem... Meu vôo sai daqui a duas horas... Tenho que ir...

Cam: Vou tomar uma ducha e te deixo no aeroporto quando estiver voltando pra o hospital...

Josh: Aproveito e preparo um super sanduíche pra você comer assim que sair do banho...

Cam: Obrigada Honey...

Cameron toma uma ducha rápida e veste outra roupa, em poucos minutos já estava na sala comendo o sanduíche. Deixa o Josh no aeroporto e após despedi-se do marido volta ao hospital.

Ao chegar à sala do House, se bate com o Chase o qual também retornava da sua casa onde havia ido tomar uma ducha.

Foreman: Até que fim...

Cam: Desculpa... Tive que passar no aeroporto pra deixar o Josh...

Chase: Ele não vai passar o Natal contigo?

Cam: Não... Era pra irmos pra casa dos pais dele, mas infelizmente esse caso é mais importante...

Foreman: E o estado dele está piorando... Surgiu outro sintoma...

Chase: Não vai me dizer que é a hidrofobia...

Foreman balança a cabeça positivamente.

Cam: Droga! A morte agora é questão de tempo...

Foreman: Pensa pelo lado positivo... Quem sabe dar tempo de você ir passa o Natal com seus sogros...

Chase: Isso é coisa que se diga? Não há lado positivo em não poder fazer nada pra salvar um garoto!

Foreman: Que culpa tenho se os pais irresponsáveis deixaram o filho andando sozinho pela África? Os vírus da raiva daquele continente são os mais agressivos...

Cam: Como eles iam saber que um cachorro raivoso ia morder a criança?

Foreman: Deviam ter ensinado a criança a não mexer em qualquer animal...

Os três ficam em silêncio.

Foreman: Bem... Agora é minha vez de ir em casa... Volto logo...

Foreman sai deixando os dois sozinhos. Cameron põe a cabeça entre os braços curvados na mesa. Chase que terminava de preparar um café, enche uma xícara e entrega a ela. Pega outra pra ele e se senta. Ficando de frente pra ela.

Chase: Está bem? Está com uma cara horrível!

Cam: Não me conformo... Aquele menino vai morrer e não há nada que possamos fazer...

Chase: É... E o vírus tinha que ser logo um africano?

Cam: Os únicos que a vacina não tem efeito...

Chase: Essa é a pior parte de ser médico...

Cam: Senti-se impotente... Já perdi paciente, mas um tão novo, nunca... Essa criança tem uma vida pela frente e um acidente irá tirar tudo dele assim...

Chase: O pior será dar a noticia aos pais...

Cam: Nem me lembre...

Chase põe suas mãos sobre a dela.

Chase: Fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance... E não vamos desistir assim tão facilmente... Podemos retardar... Nunca se sabe... A esperança não é a ultima que morre?...

Cam: É... Obrigada...

Chase: Pelo quer?

Cam: Por me dar forças, mesmo não acreditando no que diz...

Chase aperta a mão dela fortemente. Os dois trocam um olhar. Não qualquer olhar. Um olhar apaixonado. O amor fluía entre eles. Chase abre um sorriso. O sorriso que ela amava. Ela retribui o sorriso. Ficam um tempo assim. Até ela voltar à realidade e desgrudar as mãos.

Chase: Vou à capela...

Cam: Rezar?

Chase: É... Quando a medicina humana já não é suficiente, temos que apelar pra a medicina celeste...

Cam: Havia esquecido o quanto que acredita em Deus...

Chase: Ele é o meu melhor terapeuta...

Os dois riem. Ele conseguia faze-la rir mesmo quando a tristeza tomava seu coração.

Chase: Qualquer coisa me avisa...

Ele sai deixando-a.

A madrugada foi crucial. Enquanto Chase rezava, Cameron ficava apreensiva na sala. Depois quando o Foreman retornou ficaram os três virando a madrugada entre o atendimento ao garoto e os cochilos na sala de diagnostico.

Quando o dia amanheceu a situação do garoto piorou. Os músculos do pulmão haviam parado de funcionar. Encontrava-se agora respirando com ajuda de aparelhos. Os pais do garoto ficam desesperados quando o quadro durante a tarde se agrava mais ainda. Sendo transferido para UTI.

Até o House ficara apreensivo. Acabou indo parar na sala da Cuddy e ficou um bom tempo lá sem nada dizer apenas observando-a. Ela sabia que o mesmo estava chateado por não ter conseguido salvar o garoto. Então não ligou pra a companhia. Deixou-o ficar ali parado e calado no sofá.

No inicio da noite foi à vez do coração parar. Mesmo com as tentativas do Chase de trazê-lo de volta não houve sucesso. Contudo, o jovem médico continua a dar choques na tentativa milagrosa do coraçãozinho voltar a bater. Só parou quando a mão da Cameron segurou a sua e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas anuncia a hora da morte.

Os dois saem da sala da UTI chateados e irritados e se batem logo com o Foreman e o House.

Chase: Droga!!

House: Pelo visto o garoto foi dessa pra melhor...

Foreman: Isso é coisa que se diga?

House: O que posso fazer? Infelizmente pra a quantidade de paciente que salvamos há aqueles que devemos deixar passar pra o outro lado... O nosso Deus não é tão piedoso assim...

Chase: Deixa Deus de fora disso...

House: Falou o coroinha...

Cam: Dar pra paramos de conversinha... Temos que ir anunciar a morte aos pais...

House: Boa sorte doutora...

Cam: Boa sorte?

House: Hum... Hum... Foi à escolhida pra fazer essa função...

Cam: Por quê?

House: Por quê? Por que SIM!

Chase: Deixa que faço isso...

House: NÃO! Ela irá fazer...

Chase: Posso pelo menos ir junto?

House: Contanto que não faça o trabalho dela...

Os dois seguem para a sala de espera. Cameron suava. Não de calor, mas de medo. Como dizer aos pais que seu único filho havia morrido? Aquilo doía.

Chase: Relaxe... Estarei do seu lado...

Cam: Isso dói...

Chase: É... Eu sei... Dói em mim também...

Os dois se aproximam dos pais. Os quais levantam rapidamente das cadeiras.

Mãe: E meu filho?

Cameron olha nos olhos do Chase. Ele segura sua mão sutilmente.

Cam: Infelizmente não podemos fazer mais nada... O coração parou... Sinto muito...

Pai: Não acredito... Não pode ser verdade...

Chase: Sinto muito senhor...

A mãe fica desesperada começa a chorar compulsivamente e a gritar. O pai a abraça e chora junto. Aquela cena cortou o coração dos jovens.

Os dois voltam sem nada dizer pra a sala do House. O mesmo já se aprontava pra ir pra casa.

House: Bem... Não sei vocês, mas vou com o Wilson comemorar o tal do Natal... Vamos jogar pôquer com uns amigos lá em casa... Então... Até mais meus queridos...

Foreman: Também já vou... Ainda dar tempo de pegar a ceia na casa da minha noiva... Bom Natal pra vocês...

Os dois saem. Chase entrega uma xícara de café pra a Cameron.

Cam: Obrigada estava mesmo precisando de cafeína...

Chase: Se correr ainda consegue pegar um vôo pra Filadélfia...

Cam: Não estou com cabeça pra comemorar o Natal com meus sogros... Vou passar aqui mesmo...

Chase: Não tenho família aqui... Contudo, comprei algumas coisas prontas no mercado... Se quiser pode ceia comigo...

Cam: Não sei se a idéia é boa...

Chase: Está preocupada com o que houve entre nós... Bem... Prometo não fazer nada... Vamos jantar apenas como colegas de trabalho... Sem lembrar do que já vivemos...

Cam: Sinceramente... Não sei...

Chase: Bem... Vá pra casa se mudar de idéia...

Ele escreve um endereço em uma folha de papel.

Chase: Se mudar de idéia... Aqui está meu endereço...

Cameron segura o papel.

Chase: Vou indo...

Ele pega a sacola e sai. Ele fica olhando o papel. E o põe na bolsa. Pega suas coisas e segue pra casa. No apartamento fica sentada no sofá segurando a bolsa. Sua mente fervia. Ficava se perguntado se ia ou não comemorar o natal com ele... A vontade era enorme... Após algum tempo pensando...

_Não custa nada... Não vai acontecer nada... Apenas como colegas de trabalho..._

Encontrava na sala trajando um vestido longo vermelho. A idéia de fazer algo errado e perigoso fazia seu sangue ferver. Sentia-se como uma adolescente quebrando uma regra... Essa sensação era maravilhosa... Havia posto uma maquiagem leve, o cabelo estava solto. Acabara de achar na geladeira um excelente vinho tinto que o Josh havia comprado uns dias atrás. Pega-o e segue pra o estacionamento.

Fica um tempo parada em frente ao prédio dele tomando coragem. Fecha o carro e toca o interfone. Ao ouvir a voz dela do outro lado, Chase fica radiante. Abre o portão. Ao escutar a batida na porta abre-a rapidamente. Ela estava linda. Vê-la ali parada fez seu sangue ferver e seu coração disparar.

Cam: Hey...

Chase: Fico feliz que tenha vindo...

"_**But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry**_

La ra ra ra ra ra"

**TBC**

**NOTAS**

**1.** SUZUKI GSX 1300 R Hayabusa é uma moto utilizada em corridas de moto velocidade é muito linda... E potente...

**2.** Harley-Devison é uma marca famosa de marcas americanas.

**3.** A **Raiva** é uma doença causada por um vírus da família rhabdoviridae, gênero Lyssavirus. O agente causador da raiva pode infectar qualquer animal de sangue quente, porém só irá desencadear a doença em mamíferos, como por exemplo cachorros, gatos, ruminantes e primatas (como o homem). A morte segue-se na maioria dos casos após cerca de quatro dias. Numa minoria de casos, após esses quatro dias surge antes uma terceira fase de sintomas, com paralisia muscular, asfixia e morte mais arrastada. A morte é certa em 100 dos casos. Não há sobreviventes da doença.

**4.** Os refrões espalhados são da musica da Fergie... "Big Girls Don't Cry"... Achei-a apropriada pra o momento

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

A todos que acompanham a Fic. Pelo Fanfiction e pelo fórum Chameron.

Em especial as minhas amigas: Mai, Mona, Lais e Chris. E as duas queridonas que me ajudam durante o processo de produção da Fic: A Lalinha e a Naninha (Essa nem ver House, mas sempre me dar excelentes idéias).

Também quero agradecer a Naiky e a Lady Luxury pelos comentários que deixam lá na fórum. Obrigada a todos.

**A Fic está quase no fim... Mais dois capítulos e saberemos o fim dessa historia...**


	6. Cap5:Quando nos entregamos ao amor

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Quando nos entregamos ao amor.**

"_**Will you count me in?"**_

Noite fria de véspera de Natal em Princeton. Uma neve fina e constante cobria a cidade de branco e um vento frio sobrava derrubando as últimas folhas persistentes das árvores. Luzes iluminavam as avenidas e os habitantes comemoravam com seus familiares e amigos o nascimento do menino Jesus.

"_**I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place  
It starts in my toes"**_

No apartamento do Chase. Os jovens médicos se olhavam há alguns segundos, após o primeiro contato visual foi impossível desgrudarem os olhos um do outro. Ambos estavam belíssimos e a paixão que sentiam circulava queimando suas veias fazendo seus corações pulsarem.

Cam: Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

Chase: Claro... Entra... Que cabeça a minha...

Chase sorria timidamente. Cameron lhe entrega a garrafa de vinho e o casaco que trajava...

Cam: Espero que goste...

Chase: Vinho tinto suave italiano... Excelente para acompanhar as refeições...

Cam: O Josh adora esse vinho... É muito bom...

_Ela tinha que tocar no nome dele? _

Chase: A comida esta quase pronta... Senta-se ai vou abrir o vinho...

Antes de senta-se no sofá, ela fica observando o ambiente. O apartamento era típico de um homem solteiro, mas havia algo nele que o tornava adorável. Os móveis eram todos em cores claras. A enorme televisão de plasma e um aparelho de som de última geração eram indícios que o mesmo passa mais tempo em casa durante as folgas do que na rua. Havia quadros nas paredes de várias paisagens, eram lindas para admira-se. E uma em especial chamou a sua atenção. Conhecia aquele lugar. Levantou-se. E caminhou em direção a ela. Fica hipnotizada. Nem nota quando ele se aproxima com as taças, o mesmo fica um tempo em silêncio curtindo o momento.

"_**And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go"**_

Chase: Green Park!!

Cam: É notei...

Chase: Esse é meu quadro preferido. Toda vez que olho pra ele, me lembro daquele dia...

Cameron sente um frio percorrer a sua espinha. Ele estava muito perto. Seus corpos estavam quase colados. Ela vira-se e Chase lhe entrega uma taça. Ela sorri timidamente e dar dois goles. Precisava se acalmar. Começa a pensar que estar ali era uma péssima idéia.

_Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse convite?_

O silêncio predominava. Ambos bebiam o vinho olhando para o quadro. Chase novamente toma a iniciativa.

Chase: Comprei de um artista de rua lá em Londres... Era a única peça que tinha... Geralmente eles preferem pintar os parques mais famosos de Londres, o Green não é a escolha preferida dos turistas...

Cam: Que pena... Achei o mais belo dentre os demais que visitamos naquele dia...

Chase: Enquanto estava em Londres ia quase todos os dias lá... E fica sentando debaixo daquela árvore... Quando fechava os olhos conseguia senti o seu cheiro... O cheiro da sua pele...

Ele se aproxima mais... Encosta a cabeça no pescoço dela, e inspira... Soltando um suspiro de satisfação...

Chase: Esse cheiro...

"_**The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under the covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore  
It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes**__**"**_

Cameron sente suas pernas ficarem bamba... Se ele continuasse assim tão perto não conseguiria se controlar... E faria uma besteira... Algo que sabia iria se arrepender amargamente no dia seguinte... Resolve se afastar antes que fosse tarde...

Cam: Robert... Melhor se afastar... Por favor!! Lembra-se que me prometeu que iríamos ceiar como colegas de trabalho?

Chase: Desculpe-me... Agi errado...

Cam: Se isso acontecer novamente... Vou embora...

Chase: Ok... Vou ver nosso jantar...

Ele sai deixando-a ali digerindo os últimos acontecimentos.

_Como queria ser forte... Está difícil me controlar... A vontade era de pular nos seus braços e me entregar ao amor que sentimos... Droga!! Por que vim? É gostar de sofrer..._

Afasta-se dos quadros e senta-se no sofá... Bebe todo o conteúdo da taça... Inspira e expira... E resolve relaxar... Teria que ser forte para agüentar o que a noite lhe reservava.

Chase retorna trazendo um peru e coloca-o ao lado do restante das comidas que estavam na mesa da sala... A ceia estava pronta...

Chase: Prontinho... Podemos ceiar...

Cam: Estou faminta...

Chase: Eu também... Quase não comi nada hoje...

Cam: O dia foi correria... Pena que não conseguimos salvar aquele garoto...

Chase puxa a cadeira... Ela senta-se... Ele senta no lado oposto... Ficam um de frente pra o outro... A mesa não era muito grande, então estavam muito próximos...

Chase: Espero que goste... A mulher na loja disse que era tudo muito gostoso, mas nunca se sabe...

Cam: Com a fome que estou aqui... Qualquer coisa fica gostosa...

Eles riem e começa a degustar a refeição... No inicio permaneciam calado... Chase enche as taças com mais vinho e resolve quebrar o clima tenso...

Chase: Está melhor que muita coisa que comia durante a faculdade... E durante a residência...

Cam: Vida de estudante de medicina não é fácil...

Chase: De médico também não...

Cam: O pior é sentisse impotente... Aquele garoto morreu em nossos braços... E não pudemos fazer nada pra salva-lo...

Chase: Hey... Fizemos tudo que podíamos... Infelizmente a hora dele havia chegado... Ele ficará bem onde estiver agora...

Cam: Como o seu Deus pode tirar a vida de uma criança assim?

Chase: Quem sou eu pra questionar as ações dele! Ele deve ter um motivo...

Cam: Odeio essa época do ano... Natal... Uma data criada pra nos fazer gastar uma nota em presentes bobos...

Chase: Tem esse lado, mas ver pelo lado positivo... É a época do ano em que a família reúne-se para celebrar...

Cam: O nascimento de alguém que nem sabem se existiu realmente...

Chase: Esqueci o quanto que é cética... Então nem vou esperar um presente seu...

Ela ria da cara que ele fez...

Cam: Não dou presentes no Natal... Não me baseio em datas para presentear alguém...

Chase: Coitado do seu marido... Passa o Natal sem receber um presente... Coisa feia...

Cam: Ele me entende... Pelo menos aceita o meu jeito torto de ser...

Agora é ele que ri...

Chase: Não acho que você seja torta... A vida é torta... Veja nosso caso... Depois de anos nos reencontramos... Qual a probabilidade disso acontecer?

Cam: Sendo médicos... Podíamos nos encontrar nos congressos da vida como da primeira vez... Mas, mesmo assim a probabilidade é muito pequena...

Chase: Como falei... A vida é torta...

Os dois riem...

Continuam degustando a refeição enquanto papeavam sobre coisas relacionadas ao hospital. Ela ficava a todo tempo desviando os assuntos não deixando ficar muito pessoal e evitando tocar no assunto Londres e eles dois...

Cam: Estava mesmo tudo muito bom...

Chase: Falta a sobremesa...

Cam: Tem sobremesa?

Chase: Claro... Uma torta de Blueberry...

Cam: Adoro...

Chase: Eu também...

"_**I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
What am I gonna say?  
**__**When you make me feel this way"**_

Enquanto Chase vai até a geladeira pegar à torta, Cameron enche sua taça com mais vinho... Continuava nervosa e tensa... Não via a hora de ir embora, o clima estava fica perigoso, não sabia se agüentaria ficar mais tempo sem partir pra cima dele... Bebe o conteúdo deixando apenas um pouco. Quando escuta seu celular tocar... Segurando a taça apanhar o celular na bolsa.

Chase retornava trazendo dois enormes pedaços de torta quando escuta o celular dela, fica na porta da cozinha observando.

_Cam: Alô..._

_Josh: Honey!!_

_Cam: Hey... Josh..._

_Josh: Como estar? Seu paciente melhorou?_

_Cam: Não... Ainda estou aqui no hospital..._

Tinha que menti... Josh não entenderia se tentasse explicar onde estava...

_Josh: O povo aqui estar sentindo a sua falta... Estão mandando beijos..._

_Cam: Manda outro... E você curtindo a ceia?_

_Josh: Sabe como minha mãe é... Tem um banquete aqui... Pena que não está aqui comigo... O Natal pede totalmente a graça sem você..._

_Cam: Se cuida... E nos vermos em breve..._

_Josh: Amo-te Honey... Até mais..._

_Cam: Até mais Honey..._

Ela desliga o celular. Chase se aproxima e ela nota que o mesmo ouvira sua conversa com o Josh...

Cam: Ele não entenderia se contasse...

Chase: Ham?

Cam: Estou dizendo que meti para o Josh porque ele não entenderia se contasse que estou ceiando contigo...

Chase: Não estou lhe recriminando...

Põem as tortas na mesa de centro da sala.

Chase: Pode me entregar a taça...

Quando ele puxa a taça Cameron sem querer vira-a derrubando o restante no liquido na camisa dele...

Cam: Droga!!... Sinto muito...

Chase: Tudo bem...

Cam: Vai manchar...

Chase: Não gostava dessa camisa mesmo...

Ele tira a camisa... Ficando com o peito nu... Ela não consegue desviar o olho do peitoral dele... Estava mais forte do que se lembrava... Continuava com poucos pêlos na região... E a pele macia e suava como lembrava em seus sonhos e pensamentos...

"_**I just...  
It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile"**_

Fica desconsertada...

Cam: Melhor vesti algo... Pode pegar um resfriado...

Mente... Quem sabe funcionava... Precisava tirar a imagem dele assim da sua frente...

_Ela ficou desconcertada em me ver de peito nu... Ainda sente desejos por mim..._

Ele sorri e vai até a área de serviço onde deixa a camisa e volta para a sala... Ela já estava sentada no sofá degustando a torta... Ele segue para o quarto onde veste outra camisa, antes de voltar à sala, abre uma caixa que havia no interior do seu armário e puxa de lá um envelope...

Retorna a sala... Cameron degustava a torta compulsivamente... Era a forma que encontrou de tentar tirar a imagem dele sem camisa da sua mente...

Chase senta-se no mesmo sofá, um pouco afastado e entrega o envelope a ela...

Cam: O que é isso?

Chase: Abra...

Cameron põe o prato com o que restou da torta na mesa e puxa o envelope, agora era a vez dele deliciar-se com a torta enquanto ela verificava o envelope...

Ela abre o envelope e puxa de lar umas folhas de um bloco de anotação e logo reconhece as mesmas...

Cam: Minhas anotações do Congresso...

Chase: Deixaste lá no apartamento...

Cam: Saímos com pressa... Só me lembrei deles quando cheguei em casa...

Chase: Acredito que as informações contidas nele não lhe sirvam mais, contudo guardei-as porque tinha esperança de um dia lhe entregar...

Cam: Obrigada...

Ele põe o prato na mesa e se aproxima mais dela... Ela guardava as folhas novamente no envelope... O qual ele pega e põe na mesa também...

Cam: O que está fazendo?

Chase: Nada...

Seus corpos estavam quase colados...

"_**Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go"**_

Cam: Prometeu-me que não faria nada estúpido...

Chase: Não farei nada estúpido...

Umas mechas de cabelo estavam caídas sobre a face, ele afasta... Alisando carinhosamente a face dela...

Cam: Robert... Chase... Afasta-se... Please!!

Chase: Não é isso que seus olhos estão me pedindo...

Cam: Vou embora...

Chase: Não vai... Sabe por quê?

Ela fica calada... Encarando os olhos azuis dele...

Chase: Por que deseja isso tanto quanto eu...

Sela seus lábios no dela... Começam um beijo suave que vai aumentando gradativamente... Em pouco segundos já se devoravam como se houvesse apenas eles no mundo... Como se necessitassem disso pra sobreviver...

"_**I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
It starts in my soul"**_

Mas, o ar vai ficando escasso e é preciso respirar... Afastam-se...

O coração da Cameron palpitava freneticamente... Sua mente fervia... Estava muito confusa... Precisava sair dali antes que não conseguisse mais... E quando Chase tentou beija-la novamente, ela levanta-se rapidamente indo em direção a porta... Puxa a bolsa, mas antes que conseguisse abrir a porta sente o corpo dele contra o seu... Prensado-a contra a mesma...

Cam: O que pensa que está fazendo?

Chase: Impedindo que fuja...

Cam: Me solta... Quero ir embora... Isso foi um erro...

Chase: Não foi isso que senti quando me beijou...

Cam: Você me beijou!!...

Chase: Mas, você retribuiu...

Ele tinha razão... E ela sabia...

Chase começa a beija lentamente o pescoço dela, enquanto que com as mãos imobiliza-a... Vai aos poucos liberando uma das mãos, a qual começa a alisar lentamente suas coxas...

Cameron fecha os olhos sentindo o calor da pele dele contra a sua... Suspira quando sente o lábio quente dele sugando-lhe o pescoço...

Cam: Para... Please!!

Ele não lhe dar ouvido... E continua com os carinhos... Começa a levantar lentamente o vestido longo que trajava... E passa a mão lentamente sobre a barriga dela, descendo e acariciando por cima da calcinha...

Cameron sente seu corpo pulsar e uma onda de calor penetrar por todos os seus poros...

Cam: Me lagar antes que comentemos uma loucura...

Ele para de sugar seu pescoço e sussurra em seu ouvido...

Chase: É isso que quero...

E começa a sugar sua orelha... Fazendo-a arrepiasse...

Cameron percebe que não havia mais escapatória... Que seria dele novamente... Que seus corpos precisavam um do outro naquele momento... Na verdade previa que isso ia acontecer desde o convite... Sabia que aceitou o convite na esperança disso acontecer... Teria que agüentar as conseqüências agora...

Resolve entregasse aos seus desejos reprimidos por anos... O mundo lá fora não existia agora... Apenas os dois... Vai deixando o corpo mole, totalmente entregue as caricias dele...

Chase percebe então lhe solta as mãos... E vira-a... Encarando agora seus olhos...

Fica se olhando por uns poucos segundos...

Chase: Não sabe o quanto desejei que isso acontecesse novamente...

Cam: Eu também...

"_**And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows"**_

Beijam-se com bastante ferocidade...

Cameron vai lentamente descendo as mãos pela camisa dele, e começa a desabotoar a calça e em seguida tira-lhe a camisa... Beija o seu peito nu com bastante desejo... Como desejou fazer isso... Com ajuda dele, tira a calça deixando-o trajando apenas uma boxer branca que não escondia o tamanho do desejo dele por ela...

Chase volta a beija-lhe os lábios, e lentamente vai descendo as alças do vestido, passando a dar atenção aos seus seios, seguido da barriga, deixando-a apenas trajando uma calcinha de renda vermelha... A qual a desejava irresistivelmente sexy... Fazendo o tesão dele ir as alturas...

Em pouco tempo estava proporcionando a ela sensações inexplicavelmente maravilhosas ao acarriciar com os lábios a região mais sensível do seu corpo...

Com ajuda dele, livra-se da última peça de roupa que ambos trajavam... E Cameron entrelaça suas pernas na cintura dele, encaixando seus corpos...

Com o corpo dela encostado á porta, Chase começa a ditar o ritmo do movimento... Proporcionando a ambos um mar de sensações prazerosas... Fica nesse movimento durante um bom tempo... Queria prolongar ao máximo o ato, mas o êxtase era inevitável... E ambos alcançaram com uma pequena diferença no tempo... Seguido de um longo e ardente beijo... Desencaixam seus corpos...

Caem exaustos no chão da sala e ficam encostado a porta recuperando o fôlego e tentando digerir o último acontecimento...

Nada dizem... No local só se escuta a respiração ofegante de ambos... Chase quebra o silêncio... Estava olhando para o teto...

Chase: Nossa!! Isso foi incrível!!

Cameron que também olhava para o teto abaixa a cabeça e olha pra ele... Seus olhos se encontram...

Cam: É... Foi muito bom...

Os dois sorriem...

"_**Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight"**_

Cameron começa a recolher suas roupas... Pega a calcinha e começa a vestir...

Chase: Hey... O que foi? O que está fazendo?

Cam: Vestindo-me... Estava de saída...

Chase: Hey... Isso foi antes de nos amamos... Não pode simplesmente ir embora agora!!

Cam: O que fizemos foi um erro!!

Chase: Amamos-nos...

Cam: Mas, isso não muda o fato de que sou casada... E agora uma adultera!!

Chase: Vamos esquecer por hoje isso!! Vamos nós permitir ser felizes novamente... Demorou anos pra nos encontramos e agora que te encontrei e que lhe tive em meus braços não vou lhe deixar escapar novamente!!

Cam: Sinto muito... Mas, não posso...

Antes que ela pudesse pegar o vestido... Chase pega e joga longe... O mesmo cai no sofá...

Cam: Quer tornar isso mais doloroso pra ambos? Deixa de agir como criança!!

Ela vai na direção do sofá... Ele levanta-se e antes que ela pudesse pegar a peça de roupa, abraça-a e beija-lhe com muito desejo, o qual é retribuído na mesma intensidade...

Carrega-a em seus braços e a leva-a pra seu quarto... Cameron não iria embora nessa noite... Amam-se intensamente durante horas... Seus corpos pareciam terem sido planejados para proporcionar prazer um ao outro... E não se saciavam... Precisavam um do outro... E o desejo guardado por todos os anos longe fora liberado nessa noite...

Apenas quando são vencidos pelo cansaço e sono caem abraços e adormecem...

"_**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever you go, always know"**_

O dia amanhece na cidade, mas uma neve fina ainda caia, deixando o tempo bastante frio. As ruas ainda estavam vazias. As pessoas estavam curtindo o natal em suas casas.

Chase vai acordando lentamente sente uma dor no seu braço direito, quando abre as pálpebras se dar conta do que se tratava. Cameron dormia tranquilamente e parte do corpo dela estava sobre seu braço. Retira o braço lentamente, de modo que não a acordasse. E fica um bom tempo admirando-a. Durante anos lembrava-se dessa cena, do dia em que os dois se amaram em Cambridge. Tê-la novamente em seus braços proporcionava um mar de sensações que jamais sentira. Queria que esse dia não passasse. Que o mundo lá fora parasse. Para que os dois amantes pudessem finalmente ser felizes...

Sente uma pontada de fome, e resolve levantar para preparar um café da manhã. Levanta nu, e abre uma das gavetas do armário, puxa de lá a calça de um pijama azul, e veste. Segue para a cozinha onde prepara um café.

Após conseguir preparar o café da manhã, coloca em uma bandeja com um copo com uma flor, e volta ao quarto. Cameron ainda dormia, põe a bandeja sobre uma mesinha que havia e senta-se na poltrona que também havia no lugar, e fica admirando-a, esperando que a mesma desperte.

O que não demora muito. Cameron abre os olhos lentamente e a primeira imagem em sua mente, é dele sentado na poltrona em sua frente, sorrindo...

Chase: Bom dia!!

Cam: Bom dia!! Dormi muito?

Chase: Não... Ainda são 9 da manhã... E hoje está de folga, então não precisa acordar cedo...

Cam: Estava mesmo precisando de uma boa noite de sono... Estava muito cansada ontem...

Ela senta-se na cama. Ele levanta da poltrona e senta-se ao lado dela... Mas, antes pega a bandeja da mesinha e põe entre os dois...

Chase: Espero que goste...

Cam: Preparou o café da manhã e trouxe na cama pra mim?

Chase: Depois das calorias que gastamos ontem sabia que ia precisar de um café reforçado...

Ela sorri timidamente...

Chase: Ficou vermelha?!

Cam: Não!!

Chase: Ficou sim... Hahahaha...

Cam: Está bem... Fiquei!!

Os dois riem... Cameron pega o copo com suco de laranja...

Chase: Hey!! Não está esquecendo de algo?

Cameron: O quer?

Ele aponta pra seus lábios...

Chase: Meu beijo!!

Cameron dar um selinho nele... E começa a degustar o café da manhã juntamente com ele...

Chase: Estive pensando... Em alugar uns Dvd's para assistimos hoje... O dia está frio nada como ver filme enrolado na cama...

Cameron continua comendo sem nada dizer...

Chase: Algum problema?

Cameron nada fala... Fica de cabeça baixa terminando de mastigar o que havia na boca...

Chase: Ally! Fale comigo!!

Ela levanta a cabeça... Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face...

Cam: Sinto muito... Mas não posso continua com isso... Queria... Como queria... Mas, é complicado...

Chase tira a bandeja e encosta seu corpo no dela... Abraça-a fortemente... As lágrimas agora escorriam rapidamente da face dela, chora compulsivamente... Ficam assim durante algum tempo...

Chase: Sabe que não precisa ser assim...

Cam: Não somos mais aqueles jovens... Tenho uma vida agora... Você tem sua vida...

Chase: Nunca me apeguei a ninguém porque era você que desejava... Sempre nutrir a esperança de lhe reencontrar...

Cam: Mas, eu não... Tenho o Josh agora... Isso não é justo com ele...

Chase: Divorcie!! Conta à verdade pra ele...

Cam: Não posso...

Chase agora se irrita, e levanta, ficando em pé de frente para a Cameron que enxugava as lagrimas com as palmas das mãos.

Chase: Não pode?! E eu achando que me amava... Você o ama?

Cam: Não... Tentei durante esses anos amá-lo, mas não conseguir... Infelizmente, é você que amo!!

Chase: Me amar é tão ruim assim?

Cam: Do que adiantar te amar se não posso ser sua?

Chase ajoelha-se, e põe as mãos sobre as pernas da Cameron, a qual estava sentada na beira da cama... Os dois se olham profundamente...

Chase: Fica comigo então...

Cam: Não posso!!

Chase: Que se dane o Josh... É a mim que você ama!!

Cam: Mas, ele estava lá todo esse tempo... Ele esteve comigo todos esses anos... Foi ele que segurou a minha mão nos momentos difíceis... Quando você me deixou...

Chase: Não te deixei!! Não tive culpa... Minha mãe estava morrendo!!

Cam: Eu sei, mas naquela época não sabia... E agora não posso simplesmente mandar o Josh para escanteio... É complicado!!

Cameron levanta-se, deixando-o encostado na cama... Ele lutava contra as lágrimas...

Cam: Melhor deixar as coisas como estão... Melhor esquecer o que aconteceu aqui ontem...

Chase: Mesmo se quisesse... Não consigo...

Ela abaixasse e pega a calcinha, veste-a...

Cam: Obrigada pelo café da manhã, pela noite... Vermos-nos no hospital...

Ela sai abatida... Tivera a melhor noite da sua vida, mas o sentimento nessa manhã era de tristeza... Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo... Apanha o vestido do sofá e veste, pega a bolsa, abre a porta... Antes de sair fecha os olhos e por uns poucos segundos relembra a noite anterior... Com lágrimas nos olhos sai, retornando ao seu carro...

Chase permaneceu ali sentado... Encostado na cama... Agora não lutava mais contra as lágrimas... As mesmas caiam em sua face... Seu coração apaixonado doía...

_Se ela pensar que vou desistir assim tão facilmente... Está enganada!!_

Pula novamente na cama... Pega o travesseiro que ela havia estado deitada durante toda a noite, e o abraça... E continua na cama relembrado a noite maravilhosa que tivera...

Cameron chega triste e irritada em seu apartamento... Vai direto para o banheiro... Joga a roupa que usara na noite anterior no cesto, e liga o chuveiro no quente, deixa a torneira bastante aberta, fazendo cair uma ducha bem forte... Senta-se no piso no box, e fica ali chorando enquanto a água percorria seu corpo...

Perde a noção do tempo... Quando escuta batidas na porta...

_Quem será? Ele não teria o atrevimento de vim aqui depois de tudo que disse! Deve ser o porteiro..._

Sai do Box, enxuga-se e veste um roupão... Quando abre a porta tem uma supresa...

"_**Cause you make me smile  
And just for a while"**_

**TBC**

**Notas: **

Sorry pela demora, mas ando muito ocupada, o capitulo final também deve demorar bastante...

Os refrões são da música Bubbly da Colbie Caillat... Excelente música...Cantora sensacional...

**Agradecimentos**

A minha amiga Lala, pelo carinho... Ai está amiga, agora me deixa em paz??hahaha...não é pra deixar não...hahahaha...Gosto de ti me pertubando...hahaha

Mai, Mona e as outras meninas Cham pelo carinho

E a todos que lêem a fic... Obrigada mesmo...

**OS: próximo cap é o último...**


	7. 6:Quando tentei afastar meus sentimentos

**Capitulo 6: Quando tentei afastar meus sentimentos**

**N/A: Sorry pela demora ando trabalhando mto cheia de relatórios para fazer e trabalho da pos. Demorei mais atualizei, podem deixar que não me esqueci da fic e obrigada pelos comentários**

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything_

Cameron encontrava-se enrolada no roupão branco com os longos cabelos molhados caídos sobre seu ombro. Encarava as pessoas em sua frente sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Cam: Josh! Cê!

A amiga é a primeira a entrada no apartamento e abraçá-la com força. Ao sentir a amiga contra seu corpo teve que segurar a onda de tristeza que estava sentido senão cairia num mar de choro ali na frente do Josh. Encontrava-se com o coração despedaçado. Sofria calada.

Celine: Hey Ally!!

Quando sente o lábio doce do Josh de encontro com o seu senti-se suja. Como traiu o homem maravilhoso com que se casou? Mas, seus sentimentos em relação ao Robert eram confusos, penetrantes e fortes. Não conseguia lutar contra o amor que sentia pelo médico. E esta diante do marido após ter dormindo com o Chase era dilacerador. Não queria machucar o Josh.

Josh: Supresa?

Cam: Nossa... São as ultimas pessoas que esperava vê batendo na minha porta hoje...

Celine: O Josh me ligou ontem e me convenceu a pegar o primeiro vôo da Philadelfia hoje para New Jersey para vim lhe ver...

Josh: Não podia te deixar passar o restante do Natal sozinha...

Cam: São uns amores...

Josh: Como passou a véspera?

Cam: No hospital...

Tinha que mentir... As palavras doíam à metida que ela pronunciava...

Josh: E o garoto?

Cam: Veio a óbito...

Josh: Sinto muito...

Cam: Faz parte da profissão, né Cê?

Celine: Infelizmente...

Cam: Bem vou vestir algo... Cheguei há pouco... Acabei de sair de uma ducha...

Josh: Já tomou café?

Cam: Não...

Josh: Vou preparar algo para nós três...

Cam: Ótimo... Cê... Vem comigo...

_When I love you  
Is so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else_

Celine segue a amiga até o quarto enquanto Josh fica a olhar para a geladeira... Assim que as duas entram no quarto, Cameron fecha a porta... E fica encarando a amiga seriamente...

Celine: Aconteceu algo?

Cam: Preciso desabafar com alguém...

Celine: Hey... Posso ainda ser considerada melhor amiga?...

Cam: Claro... Estava pensando em ti ligar depois do banho, mas você apareceu na minha porta...

Celine percebeu que a amiga tremia...

Celine: Ally!!! Relaxa... Senta ai e me conta o que está lhe atormentando...

Cameron segue o conselho da amiga e senta-se na cama... Celine senta-se ao seu lado... Cameron respira fundo e começa a desabafar...

Cam: Não passei a noite no hospital...

Celine: Não?! Onde esteve então?

Cam: Na casa do Robert...

Celine: Na casa do australiano?!

Cam: Exatamente...

Celine que respirava fundo agora... Cameron continua...

Cam: Ele me convidou para a ceia... Como amigos...

Celine: Amigos?...

Cam: Exato... E não sei o que me deu que aceitei a oferta...

Celine: Então você ontem ceiou com o Robert...

Cam: Sim... Ele havia prometido que não tocaria no assunto, nós, que conversaríamos sobre coisas do hospital... O que cumpriu no inicio, mas quando dei por mim estávamos nos beijando...

Celine: Se beijaram novamente?...

Cam: Tentei parar como da outra vez no carro, mas foi mais forte do que eu... E acabamos...

Celine: OMG!!! Transou com o australiano?!

Cam: Transamos... Foi um ato levado pelo desejo reprimido... Sei lá... Só sei que queria muito e fizemos sexo consensual em pé contra a parede da sala...

Celine: Nossa!!!

Cam: E não conseguir ir embora... Acabei ficando e transando mais e mais... Depois adormecemos abraçados que nem na nossa primeira vez lá na Inglaterra... Foi tão mágico... Senti-me jovem novamente... Era como se aquela Allison estivesse de volta... Desejei que o tempo parasse e que não precisar-se retorna a minha vida só pra continuar ali com ele... O homem que amo...

Celine: E onde ficar o Josh nessa história?

Cam: Sinto-me mau por causa dele... Ele não merece ser traído... Mas, por outro lado não posso simplesmente joga tudo isso na cara dele e ir embora depois de tudo que fez por mim...

Celine: E o Robert?

Cam: É duro, mas é a realidade... Não podemos ficar juntos... Acabou... É com o Josh que tenho que ficar...

Celine: Ele aceitou isso numa boa?

Cam: Tivemos uma pequena discussão de manhã e deixei bem claro minha escolha...

_Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

As lágrimas já caiam na face da jovem. Celine abraça a amiga fortemente. Sabia que a mesma amava profundamente o Robert. Que durante todos os anos que viveu após conhecê-lo só havia uma pessoa em sua mente e coração, era ele. E o destino tinha dado um jeito de trazê-lo de volta a sua vida, mas teria que conviver ao lado dele sem poder tê-lo. E isso era dilacerante... Era cruel...

Celine: Sinto muito Ally... Nem sei o que lhe dizer...

Cam: Não precisa dizer nada... Só preciso do seu apoio nesse momento...

Celine: Claro...

O abraço é interrompido... Josh abre a porta...

Josh: Hey... Ainda de roupão?

Celine: Estávamos colocando o papo em dia...

Josh: Mulheres... Melhor se apressar senão o café vai esfriar...

Cam: Já estamos indo...

Josh: Vê se não demora senão venho lhe buscar a força...

Josh faz uma cara de mau e depois abre um enorme sorriso... Cameron o observa sair em direção a sala...

Cam: Ele merece uma esposa que o ame de verdade...

Celine: Ele te ama Ally... O cara pegou um vôo só pra vim lhe ver... Ligou-me ontem à noite e só ficou falando de como você estaria se sentindo sozinha aqui...

Cam: Não o mereço...

Celine: Não tem culpa se ama outro... O Josh é um cara bem esclarecido se conversar e contar toda a historia vai entender...

Cam: Não posso deixá-lo agora...

Celine: Fala isso por causa da doença?

Cam: Exato... Ele precisa de mim... Nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse algo...

Celine: É complicado... Melhor irmos antes que ele venha lhe buscar...

Cameron veste uma roupa e segue com a amiga para a cozinha... O café da manhã ocorria perfeitamente. Josh fazia as meninas rirem contando sobre como a ceia em sua casa havia sido desastrosa, pois sua irmã havia esquecido o famoso peru da sua mãe no forno e tiveram que improvisar com um comprado na loja de conveniência 24 horas do posto de gasolina.

Cameron: Nossa! Sua mãe deve ter falado sobre isso durante todo o jantar!

Josh: Sabe como ela é. Mas, achou depois outro assunto pra nos atormentar.

Celine: Qual?

Josh: O fato da Ally está morando aqui e eu lá na Philadelfia.

Cameron: Imagino. Do jeito que ela me adora!

Josh: Qual é? Ela não te odeia tanto assim!

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Celine e Cameron olham e olham pra o Josh.

Josh: Está bem. Não é a nora preferida, mas ela não te odeia.

Cameron: Sou a única nora que ela tem!

Celine: No casamento de vocês, ela olhava para a Ally parecendo que ia comê-la no jantar!

Josh: Ciúmes do filho mais novo!

Todos riem. Mas, ficam sérios novamente quando escutam batidas na porta.

Josh: Está esperando alguém?

Cameron: Não... Deve ser o porteiro com alguma correspondência.

Cameron ia se levantar pra atender quando Josh toca gentilmente em seu ombro...

Josh: Deixa comigo...

Celine e Cameron observavam o jovem indo em direção a porta e abrindo-a. As mesmas engolem seco quando avistam quem surgi.

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before_

Robert Chase trazia em suas mãos um belíssimo casaco preto. E ao vê o Josh parado em sua frente sorridente começa a suar frio, como se todas as palavras fugissem da sua boca.

Celine: O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Cameron: OMG! Como se já não tivesse problemas suficientes...

Josh: Entrar...

Chase agradece e entra no apartamento...

Josh: Robert, né?

Chase: Isso... Robert Chase... Trabalho...com...com...

Josh: Com a Ally... Lembro de você...

Cameron prevendo o pior levanta-se e vai em direção aos dois seguida pela Celine...

Cameron: Chase? Aconteceu algo?

Chase: Esqueceu seu casaco...

Não queria colocá-la em nenhuma saia justa. Mesmo sentindo-se o pior homem do mundo. Ontem a teve nos braços e hoje a vê tomando café com outro... Bem... Esse outro era o marido dela, e pelo visto era com quem ela realmente queria ficar...

Cameron: Obrigada... Sair com pressa do hospital e acabei esquecendo...

Doía vê-lo ali em sua frente, tendo que encarar o seu marido... Podia vê em seus lindos olhos azuis a frustração...

Josh: Só não esquece a cabeça porque está pressa no tronco...

Os três médicos respondem em coro...

_No pescoço..._

Josh olha sério depois cai numa gargalhada. Levando os médicos a rirem também...

Josh: Ally? Honey não vai apresentar a Celine...

Chase desde que entrou no apartamento só tinha olhos pra a amada, e só agora percebeu que a amiga de faculdade estava ali também. Lembrava-se da jovem, mas não podia demonstrar isso...

Cameron: Que cabeça!... Chase essa é a Celine...

Chase estende a mão para a jovem... A qual também fingindo não conhecê-lo aperta-a...

Chase: Robert Chase...

Celine: Celine Alvarez...

Chase sentia-se mau naquele lugar e não via a hora de ir... Doía vê-la ao lado de outro, principalmente depois de ter sido sua há pouco tempo...

Chase: Bem... Era isso... Preciso ir...

Josh: Fica... Tomar café conosco!

Chase: Muito obrigado, mas combinei de encontrar alguém...

Josh: Hum... Entendi... Namorada?

Ao ouvir essa palavra, Cameron gelou...

Chase: Mais ou menos...

_Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

E ao ouvi-lo confirmar isso senti uma enorme vontade de voar em seu pescoço e pedir explicações. Como depois de ter lhe feito juras de amor, ia sair com outra? Mas, se dar conta que não podia exigir nada dele. Afinal, era ela que estava casada com outro... Ele tinha todo o direito de construir uma vida ao lado de alguém...

Josh: Então não vou tomar mais seu tempo...

Chase: Foi um prazer Celine... Josh... Cameron... Até mais no hospital...

Ele já ia em direção a porta...

Cameron: Acompanho-te até o elevador...

"_O que deu em mim?"_

Os dois seguem lado a lado até o elevador. Josh conversava algo com a Celine, mas a médica estava concentrada na amiga, mas fingia prestar atenção no amigo. Cameron e Chase somem do seu campo de visão...

"_Essa minha amiga está brincando com fogo!!!"_

Cameron aperta no botão do elevador. Continuavam em silêncio. Chase quebra o clima pesado...

Chase: Pensei que seu marido estava viajando...

Cameron: E estava, chegou agora de manhã mais a Celine...

Chase: Ela continua com a mesma fisionomia, mudou muito pouco...

Cameron: É... Obrigada por trazer meu casaco...

Chase: Será que seu marido acreditou?

Cameron: Em relação a ter esquecido no hospital?

Chase acena positivamente...

Cameron: Claro... Não tem porque não acreditar...

Chase: Ele não sabe a esposa que tem...

Cameron não gosta do tom de voz e da forma como ele falou e o empurra fazendo-o encostar na porta do elevador...

Cameron: Qual seu problema? Está sendo sarcástico e maldoso. Achava que essas eram as qualidades do House, não suas...

Chase: Sorry. Não quis lhe ofender, mas não posso simplesmente vê-la ao lado dele e agi naturalmente... Isso me machuca!

Cameron: Machuca-me também te vê desse jeito...

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late  
Too late_

Chase se aproxima e toca-lhe gentilmente a face...

Chase: Deixa-o. Fica comigo. Vamos fugir? Sair pelo mundo sem destino?... Apenas nos dois e o nosso amor? Please!

Cameron sente uma dor tremenda invadir seu corpo e sua alma.

Cameron: Sorry... Não posso...

Chase: Pode. É só querer...

Cameron tira a mão dele de sua face e se afasta...

Cameron: Tenho que ir...

Ela vê a fisionomia dele mudar. E não sabia ao certo se era raiva, desilusão, sofrimento, angustia que havia tomando conta do seu rosto...

Chase: Vai ficar com seu marido! Continue enganando a todos, principalmente a seu coração!

Abre a porta do elevador e entra como um foguete sumindo do seu campo de visão. Ela respira fundo sentindo uma tremenda dor em seu peito e segue de volta ao apartamento.

XXXX

_Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

O dia passa tranquilamente. Cameron leva Josh e Celine para passear pela cidade. Não conseguia parar de pensar no Chase e como estava machucado. Mas, tentava demonstrar felicidade ao lado do marido. Ele não merecia sofrer pelos erros do seu passado.

Chase saiu atordoado do apartamento dela e andou durante alguns minutos sem destino. Sentia um emaranhando de sensações que não conseguia entender e explicar. Já havia perdido-a uma vez, porque a sensação não amenizava? Perdê-la novamente era mais dilacerador do que da primeira vez. Pega seu celular e disca para uma conhecida. Uma garota com quem saia às vezes. E passa o restante da tarde em seus braços tentando esquecer alguém que não lhe pertencia mais.

XXXX

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything_

Anoiteceu em Princeton. Chase acabara de sair de um demorado banho frio. Havia bebido demais durante o restante do dia e tentava tirar do seu corpo o cheiro azedo das bebidas assim como amenizar a presença dela em seus pensamentos. Falhou nas duas tentativas, resolve deitar pra vê se conseguia dormir. Devido à bebedeira é logo vencido pelo sono e adormece.

XXXX

_That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Cameron tentava se concentrar no livro que lia. Estava deitada em sua cama. Sente um aroma delicioso invadir o quarto. Josh acabara de sair do banheiro trajando apenas a calça do seu pijama. Encontrava-se sorridente. Era um homem muito do charmoso e sexy. Qualquer mulher daria tudo pra ter um marido assim. Mas, vê-lo dessa forma só aumentava a dor que sentia.

Ele se aproxima da cama, e senta-se ao seu lado. Pega o livro de suas mãos e coloca no criado-mudo. Tira a mecha que estava caída sobre seu rosto tocando gentilmente sua face.

Josh: É linda, sabia?

Cameron: E você é um bobo...

Josh: Sinto sua falta...

Cameron: Sorry...

Josh: Psiu! Não precisa me pedir desculpas!

Cameron começa a chorar... Josh aproxima mais seus corpos e abraça-a. Ela soluçava. Ele estranha o comportamento da esposa, mas resolve apenas fica ali em silêncio. Gentilmente faz com que ela deite em seu colo, e começa a passar as mãos sobre seus cabelos, fazendo-lhe um cafuné. Aos poucos o choro vai ficando mais silencioso, e não demora muito até ela se calar.

Cameron: Sorry...

Josh: Não precisa me pedir desculpas por está triste meu amor. Sei o quanto se sente mal quando perde um paciente...

Ele achava que a tristeza tinha haver com a morte do garoto, e não fez menção em desmentir. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer. O erro era seu. Ela merecia todo o sofrimento, não ele.

Cameron: Obrigada...

Josh: Hey... Maridos são pra essas coisas!

Cameron: Não fiz nada pra merecê-lo...

Josh: Deixa de bobagem... Aborreci-te falando da minha mãe!

Cameron: Ela tem razão quando diz que merece alguém melhor...

Josh: É você que amo... Não preciso de mais ninguém... E podemos fazer nosso casamento funcionar, mesmo com a distância...

Ela vira-se e encara seus olhos. Havia muita paixão neles. Por que não podia simplesmente esquecer o Robert e viver feliz ao seu lado?

Cameron: Se quiser desisto do trabalho e volto pra Philadelfia...

Josh: Enlouqueceu? Esse trabalho era seu sonho... Aconteceu algo?

Cameron: Como assim?

Josh: Da ultima vez que estive aqui estava caindo de amores pelo trabalho e agora simplesmente quer abrir mão dele...

"_Droga!"_

Cameron: Não! Quero apenas fazer a coisa certa... Viver ao lado do meu marido...

Josh: Estou bem do jeito que as coisas estão... Posso vim todos os fins de semana... Sabe que adoro voar... O importante é você realizando seu sonho...

Cameron: Tem certeza?

Josh: Psiu! Por que não relaxa? Vou fazer uma massagem. Está muito tensa...

Cameron: Estou mesmo precisando...

Após os primeiros toques dele em suas costas adormece. Estava exausta e cansada de todo esse sofrimento e desespero. Fez uma promessa a si mesma. Viveria o hoje. Não pensaria mais no amanhã e no passado. Tomaria de volta as rendias de sua vida. Esqueceria o Robert, mesmo que essa tarefa fosse árdua e longa. Allison Cameron não se entregaria aos problemas assim tão fácil. Mas será que ainda lhe restava forças suficientes para realizar esse ato?

XXXX

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before_

Amanheceu em Princeton. Uma fina neve ainda caia pela cidade. Prolongando as comemorações natalinas. Por ainda ser sábado, as pessoas continuariam comemorando até a noite de domingo. Assim, as igrejas, e os parques da cidade já encontravam-se lotados no inicio da manhã.

Allison acorda sentindo uma pequena dor muscular em um dos braços, ao abrir os olhos se dar conta do por quê. Seu braço esquerdo encontrava-se debaixo do tronco do Josh, e o peso dele provavelmente lhe causaria uma dor prolongada na região pelo restante do dia.

Tira-o de uma forma que não chama a atenção dele. O mesmo dormia tranquilamente. Seu peito nu se movimentava devido à forte e equilibrada respiração. Fazia um bom tempo que praticava Yoga, devido a sua paixão pela modalidade, Cameron também havia aprendido a praticar.

Passa lentamente uma das mãos sobre a região sentindo seu peito inspirar e expirar. Era um belíssimo homem, e não tinha como não sentisse atraída pelos seus dotes físicos. Fecha os olhos por meros segundos, e a imagem do peito nu do Robert toma conta da sua mente. Ela teimava em permanecer em sua imaginação e em seu coração. Senti o mesmo palpitar mais forte ao pensar no Chase dessa forma. A quem queria enganar? Forças lhe faltavam pra tentar esquecê-lo.

"_Vou conseguir! Tenho que conseguir!"_

Josh: O mundo pelos seus pensamentos!

Abre os olhos, e se depara com os deles. Seus lábios carnudos esboçam um sorriso. Ele definitivamente tinha um sorriso encantador.

Cameron: Não estava pensando em nada.

Josh: Conheço-te. Sempre que está assim, é porque tem algo atormentando sua mente!

Cameron: Vai vê não me conhece assim tão bem.

Josh: Hum... Vamos vê!

Josh aproxima suas mãos dos braços da esposa e num movimento rápido faz cócegas em sua barriga...

Josh: Sente cócegas nessa região!

Cameron: Para! Ai é covardia!

Cameron com dificuldade consegue finalmente retribuir as cócegas, e Josh segura suas mãos antes que ela conseguisse completar sua sessão de retalhação. Ambos riem. Ele aproxima mais seus corpos, e solta suas mãos.

Cameron podia sentir o ar que saia das narinas do mesmo fazendo seus fios de cabelo voar, afastando-se da sua face. Josh toca-lhe os lábios com uma das mãos e depois com seus próprios lábios. O beijo inicia-se leve e delicado. Seus lábios apenas se roçavam. A iniciativa de aprofundá-los vem do Josh, o qual penetra lentamente sua língua, e rapidamente explorava ao máximo, a cavidade bucal da sua amada. Não demora para a Cameron também explora a sua cavidade, e em pouco tempo, suas línguas faziam um belíssimo balé.

Logo seu imenso e musculoso corpo encontrava-se sobre o dela. E suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do seu delicado corpo. Sua masculinidade ir de encontro com a coxa dela.

Cameron sentia o crescer rapidamente. Sentia desejos por ele. Sempre sentiu. Era um homem gentil e fisicamente atraente. Sexo com ele era muito bom, mas como podia se contentar com um pouco de água quando teve há pouco tempo um oceano? Era assim que sentia-se com o Robert. Sentia-se nadando em um enorme e refrescante oceano. As sensações que seu corpo exercia ao está com ele eram divinas e viciantes.

A respiração do Josh ficava cada fez mais forte e podia ouvir os pequenos gemidos que horas ele saltava entre os ardentes beijos. Como podia pensar no Robert numa hora dessas? A tarefa de esquecê-lo ainda era bastante recente. Como podia fazer sexo com seu maravilhoso marido pensando em outro? Já não bastava ter sido adultera? Transaria querendo que o mesmo fosse outro homem? Isso não era justo.

Cameron: Josh... Josh...

Josh: ...Sim...

Ela tentava chamar sua atenção e esfriar os ânimos.

Cameron: Josh...

Mais estava difícil tirá-lo daquele transe. Cada vez mais sentia-o contorcer o corpo de encontro com o seu, fazendo a masculinidade ir cada vez mais de encontro com o tecido da sua camisola, e tocar seu centro de prazer. Senão parasse agora não conseguiria mais. Seria envolvida pelo clima.

Cameron: Josh!

Põe a mão em seu peito, afastando seus corpos... Ele sai do transe e seus olhos fitam-na.

Josh: Hey... Algum problema? Machuquei-te?

Cameron: Não. Claro que não me machucou...

Josh: Não está afim?

Cameron: Não é isso...

Josh: Sabe que só podemos está assim, juntinhos, nos fins de semana... E isso é torturante! Posso ter ido muito grosseiramente, sorry!

Cameron: Não é isso Honey. Você sempre é maravilhoso. É que já estava ficando tarde é temos visita em casa.

Josh: A Celine?

Cameron: Combinei de ir fazer umas comprinhas com ela agora de manhã, não quero deixá-la esperando.

Josh: Serei rápido!

Cameron: Josh!

Josh sai de cima dela, e rola pra o outro lado da cama.

Josh: Está bem. Vou tomar uma ducha então para diminuir os "ânimos"...

Josh levanta e segue para o banheiro...

Cameron: Sorry Honey!

Josh: Tudo bem... À noite você me paga!

"_À noite? Não posso fugi dele pra sempre!"_

Levanta-se e resolve ir vê como a amiga estar.

XXXX

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late  
Too late_

Celine já estava de pé e preparava umas panquecas. E o cheiro já estava tomando conta do lugar.

Cameron: Hum... Como senti falta das suas panquecas...

Celine: Bom dia Ally!

Cameron: Bom dia Cê! Te vê assim de avental de frente ao fogão me lembra nossa época de estudante...

Celine: Sempre me roubava as panquecas e saia apressada pra alguma aula...

Cameron: Era mesmo... Como sinto falta dessa época!

Celine: Da faculdade?

Cameron: É. Como queria que pudesse ser capaz de viajar no tempo e me fazer não ir naquele Simpósio idiota!

Celine: Hum... Saquei... Pra não ter conhecido o sexy doctor australiano...

Cameron: Ham Ham... Assim não teria tantos problemas...

Celine: Está ai se dilacerando por dois homens... Enquanto sua amiga está a vê navios...

Cameron: Sorry...

Celine: Não é culpa sua, se sua beleza atraiu dois homens ultra sexy...

Cameron dar uma risada...

Cameron: Só você pra me fazer rir... Acabei de dispensa uma transa maravilhosa com meu marido porque não tirava a imagem do corpo do sexy doctor australiano da minha mente...

Celine: Sério? E o Josh como reagiu?

Cameron: Indo tomar um banho frio pra diminuir o "ânimo"...

Celine: É... Prefiro continua solteira!

As duas agora riem.

XXXX

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Após o café da manhã. As garotas deixam o Josh em casa e saem para fazer compras. Fazia tempo que as amigas não se divertiam e resolveram tirar o sábado para curtir juntas.

Já estavam com bastantes sacolas nas mãos e continuavam andando pela avenida principal de Princeton. Havia inúmeras lojas nessa área, e as amigas estavam entrando em todas e experimentando várias roupas, como fazia quando eram mais novas. Riam juntas. Assim Cameron esquecia dos problemas que a afligiam.

Chase andava pela avenida principal de Princeton. Havia vindo buscar seu antigo e estimado violão. Era sua terapia quando estava triste e precisava relaxar. Quando estava próximo da loja de instrumentos musicais avistam uma imagem que estava em sua mente e coração. Cameron e Celine entravam em uma loja de roupas. O mesmo sorrir. Era muita coincidência encontrá-la ao acaso. Será que o destino realmente queria juntá-los? Quem era ele pra agir contra o destino... Anda na mesma direção.

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_

**To be Continued**

**N/A: Havia prometido que esse séria o último capitulo da fic. Mas, resolvi estender um pouco devido a demora de postar esse capitulo. O próximo, o Capitulo 7, será o final dessa história.**

OBS: Os refrões são da música Broken Strings do James Morrison com a Nelly Furtado. 


End file.
